Caída Libre
by wall-e17
Summary: Habían sido años de eterna amistad, sin interés alguno... ¡Cómo pudo pasar! Sin embargo, todo eso cambia tras un hecho del cual se tendrán que hacer ambos responsables sin saber exactamente como sucedió, ¿Cómo admitir que siempre has amado?... Los hechos o acciones aunque pasen nunca dejarán de tener un transfondo oculto; pero difícil de admitir...
1. Prólogo

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_**Caída Libre**_

_**.•° .•° Prólogo .•°.•°**_

Siento como las palmas de las manos me sudan al tiempo que mis pensamientos se tornan velados por una fina capa de la llamada famosa "ansiedad" Que es el resultado de tanto pensar, de estar dandole vueltas y más vueltas a la misma situación de la cual no hay remedio y ni lo habrá...

Una situación de la que soy tan participe como ella.

De pronto siento una ligera picasón expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Trato de espavilarme en vano sin llamar tanto la atención para quitarme esta sensación. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que aún sigo sin dar crédito al cambio radical de ciento ochenta grados que dará mi vida.

_"Demasiado rápido"_

Preciso internamente ya con algo parecido al pánico mientras por inercia alzo una mano y trato de estirar el cuello de la camisa impecablemente formal que llevo puesta esta tarde, porque siento como me sofoco más con cada minuto y segundo que sigue transcurriendo... Todo cambiará y es inevitable. De hecho ya había cambiado desde mucho antes, cuando ella era una estudiante; no obstante la vida ha sido caprichosa y ahora me atará junto a ella. Quisiera creer que este era nuestro destino escrito desde un principio y no una posiblemente, mala decisión.

Percibo como de repente el como la muchedumbre aquí presente se ponen en pié al tanto susurran o cotillean en voces bajas, unos con mirada curiosa y otros con el ceño fruncido sobre el por qué pasará lo que hoy se llevará a cabo. Son todos unos falsos e hipócritas que sólo asisten a eventos para sacar más provecho de las desgracias de otros, me digo colérico cerrando mis ojos con fuerza para no lanzarle una mirada de reproche a mi mamá por invitar a tanta gente que a cada poco me lanzan miradas de reproche, expectantes y curiosas.

Esta bien, esta bien.

He de admitir que lo mío no es del todo una desgracia... Tan sólo fue quizá un mal acto, un hecho que no debió ocurrir sin el consentimiento debido... Una caída libre en la cual ambos estuvimos absortos de la realidad a la que perteneciamos. Esa en donde yo ya tenía un compromiso fijo con la que pensé unir mi vida, pero que después de aquello se desvaneció como polvo para guíarme a mi deber de caballero para con ella.

Me siento aún más nervioso cuando las musitaciones se acallan luego de unos segundos para dar paso a exclamaciones de asombro cuando todos fijan su mirada en la novia, que recién acaba de llegar y que seguro ahora se ha de encontrar parada en la entrada de iglesia.

Por un pequeñesimo lapso de tiempo medito sobre si en realidad quiero mirar hacia al frente y asi evadir esa mirada que desde que todo esto empezó no ha parado de verme con rostro de culpa y auto-recriminación. Por otra parte si no abro mis ojos y la encaro existirá más del que hablar entre la gente sobre mi actitud, por lo que tomando valor y conteniendo la respiración de manera persistente dentro de mis pulmones, cuento hasta tres mentalmente para luego elevar mis párpados junto a mi mirada y así finalmente posarla en ella.

En Candy...

Mientras camina hacia mi acompañada de George con su rostro bajo como si de un culpable directo a su verdugo se tratara, aferrada con palpable miedo al brazo de él. Trago seco y paso saliva en mis resecos labios.

No podemos retroceder el tiempo...

A pesar de lo hermosa que se mira, despampanante y deslumbrante por la que mataría cualquier hombre para tenerla a su lado, por ser quien estuviera parado aquí donde yo me encuentro. No puedo evitar acallar en mi esa voz que me dice que no era ella lo que había planeado para mi vida, que por eso ya existía una que mi corazón había escogido para reemplazarla, a la cual esta demás decir que le rompí el corazón cuando se enteró de lo sucedido... Candy siempre había sido mi mejor amiga desde el principio, quien cuido de mi en los momentos más dificiles y oscuros de mi vida... Era a la que me había prometido que protegeria únicamente como una hermana, a la que cuidaría sin ningun interés y mucho menos de esta manera por su bienestar, ¡diablos, cómo pudo pasar!.

... Pero ahora todo eso ya no importa, todo lo que yo creí sentir como tal al conocerla desde hace años por las condiciones en las que ella vivía se ha reducido a este instante. A nuestra boda. En donde ahora me encuentro cuestionandome conmigo mismo frente al altar sobre los verdaderos sentimientos que siempre le tuve hacia Candy.

Cual fue el real motivo del, ¿por qué no nos evité detenernos?...

No quiero alterarme al caer en cuenta ante esa verdad. Prefiero y quiero seguir afirmandomé con terca convicción que hago lo correcto siendo yo el principal responsable de esa nueva vida que ahora crece y se esta formando dentro de ella... Que es por mi hijo que este día será el inicio eterno de nuestras vidas, uniéndonos en matrimonio...

No sé como sobrevivíremos ambos sabiendo de sobra que fue un error y que nunca nos hemos visto como pareja, que es por esto que nuestra amistad se encuentra resquebrajada y frágil, una en donde ya ninguno ríe y habla con la confianza con la que solíamos hacerlo al estar cerca del otro...

Es justo en aquellos instantes, cuando me pierdo en esos pensamientos de los cuales muchas veces quisiera regresar el tiempo y así evitar el momento donde todo comenzó, donde tomé la decisión por ambos.

.•°.•° A aquella noche en Lakewood... * ° ` ° * • ..• • * .•°.•°


	2. Chapter 1

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_Candy_

_..._

Miro absorta lo que me rodea sin fijar mis ojos en algún punto en especifíco. Me encuentro sola y de pié delante de la puerta de lo que será nuestra habitación por hoy en la noche. Después de este día no estoy muy segura del como vayamos a estar en adelante.

Doy unos pasos al frente para adentrarme un poco más, ahora si observando, pero sin emoción alguna en mí, tan sólo es la curiosidad que carcomería a cualquier mujer por saber cual será el maravilloso cuarto escogido siendo la noche del día de tu boda... El color de las paredes, la simetría que hay entre cada espacio de los refinados muebles, unos más oscuros que otros es admirable. A un lado alcanzo a ver una puerta que de seguro debe dar al cuarto que funje de tocador y vestidor. Como si de un imán se tratará mis pies son arrastrados hacia unos de los grandes ventanales que estan a los lados de la cama. Paso ignorando por completo el mullido colchón de esta, envuelto entre sábanas blancas y cremas, que seguro han de ser suaves y cálidas al tacto.

Sin embargo no imagino nada en ella porque estoy más que convencida que no pasará nada esta noche.

Estar mirando los árboles es como si necesitara más que nunca la tranquilidad de afuera para sentirme viva consigo misma, "_Esta debió ser la habitación de un matrimonio enamorado..." Sentenció _al tiempo que siento un ligero aguijonazo al corazón. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, sé que fue un acto de inconsiencia, pero yo fui tan cooperativa como él. Sin tan sólo pudiera...

_Clack..._

Oigo de repente el seguro de la puerta a mis espaldas, sacandome por completo de mi revolución de ideas para dar paso a mi estado de alerta lo que es mucho peor ya que no necesito de mucha ciencia para saber quien es esa persona.

Mi ahora esposo...

Percibo como el aire me falta, ahogandome en mi nerviosismo. No pasara nada, no nos acostaremos porque nuestro matrimonio no es como el de cualquier pareja. Esta habitación fue seleccionada por la mamá de Albert y como tal no nos atrevimos a negarle ese gesto de su parte.

_"No te des la vuelta"_

Me digo tratando de recuperar mi tranquilidad, inspirando disimuladamente hondas bocanadas de aire, pero que no surten efecto al advertir en que Albert no me dirige ni una sóla palabra y que intenta ser lo mas sigiloso que puede. Trato de calmarme aún más... Se ha sentir tan incómodo como yo.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo como se quita el elegante saco y el chaleco a juego. Dejandolos con descuido en uno de los tantos muebles más por inercia que por otra cosa ya que parece también distraído. Luego lleva sus manos a la corbata y a esta si le prestó atención frunciendo el ceño debido a que se le enredó el nudo, no obstante vuelve a su estado anterior al resolverlo. Debería aprovechar a irme a quitar este apretado vestido reflexiono, por lo que inspirando un último jalo de aire me vuelvo y me topo con lo primero que deseaba evitar:

Su mirada.

Observandome con mucha atención. Yo no evado la mía tampoco, mantengo la vista fija en él. Aunque tambaleante al fijarme en como él lleva sus ojos a mi vientre para después subirla con mucho cuidado hasta posarla de nuevo en mi rostro, siento una electricidad recorrerme la espalda.

Es asi como nos quedamos unos segundos sin decir algo o movernos hasta que yo reacciono rompiendo lo que sea que haya sido ese instante y me disponga a caminar pasando a un lado suyo para ir al vestidor.

Una vez dentro en la seguridad del pequeño cuarto apoyo la frente en la puerta, ¿qué fue eso? me dicen mis pensamientos un poco enérgicos. Con Albert ya hacía días que no nos mirabamos cara a cara y ahora que lo hemos hecho nuevamente me ha parecido ver algo brilloso en sus ojos, una profundidad en la que sentí desear perderme eternamente, ¿por qué? Ahora apoyo la espalda sobre la dura textura al instante que apoyo las manos en mi vientre, y es en ese preciso instante que recuerdo la razón de todo.

Estoy embarazada.

Me encuentro embarazada de un hijo de Albert.

Y sin que yo pueda evitarlo si quiera me encuentro acariciando mi vientre con cariño, apenas rozando mis dedos mientras una sonrisa suave se forma en mi rostro, ¡tengo a un pequeñisimo ser formándose dentro de mi! ¡un hijo de Albert! Levanto la vista y me doy de lleno con mi reflejo en el reluciente espejo que hay frente a mi. Hay una mueca incredula en el, más el resplador en mis ojos verdes es evidente.

Ok, no voy a negar lo felíz y dichosa que me siento al saberme madre dentro de siete meses, aún más porque no seré como ellos, me digo decidida a que con mi hijo o hija todo será distinto. El verdadero asunto es... Albert, en cómo se sentirá él con esto, debido a nuestra lejanía me es imposible acercarme para hablar como solíamos hacerlo.

Para empezar no estoy muy segura del como sucedió todo. Sólo sé que a las bebidas alcohólicas hay que mantenerlas los mas lejos posible de uno, si luego no quieres arrepentirte de una metida de pata.

Con Albert nos habíamos conocimos desde que yo era una niña de ocho años y él un joven de quince, entablamos rápidamente un vinculo especial ya que al ser hija única de mis padres él me ofrecía cuanto podía de su compañia. Luego años más tarde al tener quince años de edad yo entré al mismo internado donde estudiaban sus sobrinos y donde él mismo estudió años atrás, razón por la que nos habíamos dejamos de ver. Cabe decir que nos topamos ahí nuevamente en Londres donde nuestro vinculo se hizo aún más fuerte. Las escapadas que yo realizaba para verlo a escondidas en el "Zoológico Blue River" Siempre serán inolvidables para mi.

De esos años en adelante nos habíamos dejado de ver, recuerdo mientras empiezo a descolocarme en peinado. Él por alguna razón desconocida se fué a África cuando yo tenía diéciseis, allá conoció a Jazmín, una enfermera muy parecida a mi hasta cierto punto. Habían iniciado una relación que aunque fuera de poco a poco se volvió en algo más serio con el pasar de los años.

Yo por mi parte cuando cumplí los diéciocho años me alejé de mi familia al regresar a América porque ya no podía estar más cerca de ellos y encontré mi vocación en ser enfermera. Tal vez Albert fue quien influyó en mi ese deseo de ayudar a otros cuando me contó lo de su novia... Apoyo ambas manos en el azulejo impecable del lavadero, intentando hilar de manera minuciosa los últimos acontecimientos de estos tres meses.

Depués de cuatro años Albert había regresado de África con Jazmín anunciando su compromiso, noticia que fue muy grato para muchos escuchar,_ "¿segura?" _Me dice una vocecita muy dentro de mi, pero yo la ignoro argumentado que incluso yo me alegraba por él. Iban a casarse el próximo mes antes de que yo me fuera a Escocia como enfermera de cambio, un viaje que encajaba perfectamente para escapar de mis padres y del matrimonio que ya me tenían concertado. Bufo exasperada, como que si aún viviéramos en el siglo pasado para obligar a una pareja a contraer nupcias... Sin embargo ya no habrá boda y mucho menos viaje y lo que es aún peor, con Albert terminamos casándonos por obligación.

Me cuesta quitarme el vestido, por una facción de segundo me reeplanteo seriamente pedirle ayuda a Albert, sin embargo dadas las circunstacias debe ser lo último que haga, por lo que me abstengo.

Una vez que logro sacarme ese infernal vestido que me mantuvo a raya con mi oxígeno en gran parte de la ceremonia me visto con mi pijama que consiste en unos pantalones femeninos flojos y una playera también holgada. No tengo por qué usar algo "sexi" o tan siquiera parecerlo si no pasará nada.

Salgo del cuarto evitando cualquier pensamiento poco alentador para mi estado de animo. Albert esta sentado a la orilla de la cama vistiendo también un pantalón y playera holgada, y con un cabello totalmente desordenado que lo hace ver aún más atractivo. Seguro a de haber percibido mi regreso a la habitación porque de nuevo me dirige la misma mirada de hace unos minutos. Trago en seco al pensar que después de todo esta noche si vaya a ser de bodas, aunque quizas no debería asustarme porque ahora soy su esposa, tal vez... asi podramos ser de nuevo amigos.

¡Oh vamos, si ya paso una vez porque tendría miedo de esta! Es Albert, tu gran apoyo a lo largo de estos años. El hombre con quien te sientes segura... de quien Candy White esta...

-Dormiré en el sófa Candy -oigo decir a Albert con un matiz de temblor en su voz cortando de un tajo nuestro contacto y mis pensamientos.

Yo no contesto nada y sólo asiento con la cabeza pertubadan el camino hacia donde se estaban tornando mis pensamientos, ¡imposible!.

Albert se levanta de la cama llevando consigo en sus brazos unas almohadas y sábanas. Las tiende sin mucho interés en el sófa para luego tumbarse de un sólo. Yo también hago lo mismo luego de meter a la fuerza el vestido en el closét me dejo caer sobre el mullido colchón boca arriba con cansancio tanto físico como emocional, y sentimental.

No quiero tener este tipo de relación con Albert, a pesar de que fuí yo quien lo metio en este embrollo quiero ver al mismo Albert de siempre, quiero charlar con él durante largas y largas horas como solíamos hacerlo hasta quedarme dormida. Si fue por nuestro hijo que nos casamos al menos deberiamos tener más cordialidad entre él y yo, como mínimo nuestra amistad añeja.

Pondré parte de mis esfuerzos para lograrlo, sentencio firme ante lo que deseo para después sumirme en la oscuridad de mi sueño.

...

_"... -Siempre te he amado Albert..._

_El joven se le queda viendo un poco perplejo al escucharla mientras ella intenta rozar sus labios de manera suave contra los de él. Traga seco al verse dividido entre un camino y otro... Él no podría hacerlo en el estado en como se encontraba ella. No obstante al pasar unos minutos se decide por besarla y acercarla más hacia sí._

_... -Te amo...-vuelve a musitar dulcemente la joven al verse correspondida..."_

_..._

Me incorporo agitada ante esa escena en mi sueño. Era yo quien se lo decia, ¿no?...

Siento la frente sudada y el corazón retumbandome con ahínco en el pecho. Hago de lado las sábanas que hasta ese momento me cubrían para espavilarme. No recordaba habérmelas puesto cuando me quede dormida, reacciono en medio de la agitación... Escucho a lo lejos la acompasada respiración de Albert y como si de una canción de cuna se tratara para calmar a un bebé me vuelvo a acostar ya más relajada, mas con mis cavilaciones saltando en mi mente de un lado a otro.

¿Habrá sido un sueño o un fragmento de lo sucedido?...

Sigo sin entender por qué Albert se caso conmigo. No estaba obligado a hacerlo si no queria, pero si no lo hacia que hubiera sido de mi...

Si tan sólo pudiera recordar aquella noche...

Es lo último que alcanzo a hilar antes de dejarme arrastrar por completo otra vez al sueño. En una pocisión de lado abrazando mi vientre.

_Tengo que intentarlo por nuestro hijo..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_¡Hooola!¡! 8)_**

**_Bueno, ¿qué tal? jejeje... La verdad no sé ni por donde empezar._**

**_En primer lugar gracias por el apoyo silencioso de muchas jejeje y segundo por sus reviews... Mj, elbroche, Amy Freites, Rosario Escobar, Abril, Friditas, Sandra Carreo, Nina, Cleo, maravilla121, Ana Izela Hdz, yei, Ana, Lizita, chidamami, Povoine3, Mary silenciosa, YAGUI, Guira14, Mercedes y Guests... Quede sorprendida y felíz con sus comentarios. Ver a lectoras que te siguen ya en tu segunda locura fic es algo doble ¡woaw! más al ver a otras que te seguirán por primera vez jejeje..._**

**_Yo deseaba publicar otro fic que ya tenía mente, uno más fresco y romántico con menos lios de dramas o tristrezas como el anterior jajaja... Pero hablando con mi amiga Mj a quien le agradezco su amistad y opiniones llegue a conclusión de que una vez arrojada la bomba no se puede quedar asi... Por lo que mi fic fresco, aventurero y romántico tendra que esperar un cachón más ;)_**

**_Este fic será alterno y en cuanto a que año tendrá lugar la historia, será en un tiempo más actual, aunque no tanto. N_****_o especificaré año ni fechas porque ya quedé curada de momento con eso jajaja... Habran escenas en donde estará escrito en tercera y primera persona, trataré de hacerlo lo más entendible para que no se me confundan... Tomaré parte de la historia de "Candy Candy" sólo que quitando o agregando pedazos segun mi conveniencia para desarrollarla. _**

**_Sé que Albert nunca se casaría sin amor con Candy, disculpen si eso las pone triztes. Es una nueva idea, pero de todas maneras sabemos que Albert y Candy terminarán enamorado _****_jijiji... No más les pido paciencia, quizás las actualizaciones sean un poco más lentas aunque trataré de adelantarme varios capitulos para irlos publicando. En cuanto al desarrollo de fic pues me admira ver lo bien que saben respecto a este tema. Creo que hasta más que yo, jijiji... ;) No creo que lleve tanto drama, sólo no sean muy juiciosas con mis rubios porfis jejeje... _**

Gracias de nuevo por todo, en verdad aprecio profundamente su apoyo. Espero les guste esta nueva idea... Son ustedes quienes me impulsan a echarle ganas a cada escrito 8)

¡Un abrazo y bendiciones a todas!


	3. Chapter 2

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los _personajes_ de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

_Albert_

...

_"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"_

Me asaltan los pensamientos de lleno una vez escucho la lenta respiración Candy lo que me indica que ya se ha quedado dormida.

Hace rato cuando la vi sentí como el corazón me daba un vuelco... Primero al verla aún vestida de novia y segundo por estar tan atractivamente desarreglada cuando salió del vestidor.

_"Deben ser sólo ideas mías confundidas por los hechos... Después de todo es la primera vez que me casó y seguro fue sólo la impresión de no creérmelo"_

Quito la sábana en cual estoy envuelto y me siento. Apoyo ambos codos sobre mis rodillas y de manera distraída las manos empiezan a andar en parte de mi frente y cabello desordenandolo más de lo posible.

Quizá un, "qué pases linda noche Candy" Hubiera sido mejor que decirle a secas, "dormiré en el sófa" Me riño internamente. No obstante, "linda noche" no era exactamente la palabra apropiada para estas circunstancias ya que pesar de ser nuestra "noche bodas" No hubo nada lindo...

De forma cautelosa me pongo sobre mis pies y cuidando de no hacer ruido de nada avanzo hacia la cama, al llegar al borde de esta me detengo.

Candy esta hecha un ovillo, de lado con sus brazos cruzados por encima de su vientre, su cabello revuelto e indomable esta desplegado a sus anchas abarcando parte de la almohada y de su cara.

Es una imagén alucinante.

Lo dudo por instante, pero al final resuelvo acercame un poco más.

... Bueno un tanto más de lo que me dije porque ahora estoy sentado a la orilla de la cama del lado de donde ella esta situada. Remuevo a apenas con la punta de mis dedos el cabello de ella, dejando así su rostro al descubierto y siento como mis labios se curvan hacia arriba al ver como arruga la nariz de forma graciosa por uno de los rozes de las puntas de su mismo cabello. Siempre me parecio que las pecas que tiene en el puente de su pequeña nariz poseían vida propia ya que al menor gesto o mueca saltan hacia diferentes direcciones, aparentando así que disminuyan o aunmenten el número de ellas.

Salgo de mis cavilaciones al escuchar como su dientes castañean lo que provoca que se acurruque aún más. A de tener frío, intuyo regañandome otra vez por no darme cuenta antes. Miro el cobertor al otro lado de ella. Estiro el brazo para lograr alcanzarlo y acto seguido me dispongo a colocarselo. Un gemido de satisfacción es lo que sale de la boca de ella al sentir la cálidez que emana de la acolchonda tela mientras se acómoda.

_"Así esta mejor"_

Debería irme a acostar al sófa a intentar conciliar el sueño, pero no puedo. Algo dentro de mi me abstiene de hacerlo o mejor dicho lo de siempre me lo impide...

Por lo que me doy la tarea de observar su rostro, en silencio y sin moverme si quiera.

Ya lo he hecho incontables veces en el pasado. Incluso, si hoy hubiera decidido dormir en la misma cama con ella tampoco sería la primera vez... Hubiera sido como en aquellas noches en Londres. En las que en inumerables ocasiones ella se las apañaba para escaparse de su "quinto domingo" para ir a visitarme. Aún ahora me asombra el que nunca la hubieran cachado con Patty como su ayuda. Pues Candy acostumbraba a perderse las últimas horas de sus clases para ir verme mientras Patty la cubría para no ser descubierta.

Unas que otras veces cuando ya era demasiado tarde para regresar decidia sin mi consentimiento quedarse conmigo en mi departamento en donde después de cenar cualquiera de los dos acudia a la habitación del otro para conversar mientras mirabamos el techo sobre el mullido colchón relajados y sonrientes. Dado a que como ambos somos rubios la gente daba por hecho que éramos hermanos algo que me molestaba hasta cierto punto, aunque así era como debía creerlo también No teniamos por qué preocuparnos en ese aspecto. Igual a la mañana siguiente la encaminaba cerca del colegio y aprovechaba a comprar comida en compañia de su melodiosa risa.

Con ella siempre me he sentido así, libre de ser quien soy en realidad sin apariencias de nada o fingir... La única que sabe de esos secretos que ni a mi almohada me atrevo a confesar...

Muchas veces Candy terminaba siempre por quedarse dormida en medio de nuestras charlas... Yo simplemente me quedaba velando su sueño, viéndola a ella como ahora lo hago en este momento, nunca me resulta aburrido detallar cada facción en ella a pesar de lo memorizada que ya la tenía.

Un suspiro profundo es lo que sale de mi al memorar esto... Así solíamos ser... Podiamos pasar horas y horas hablando acostados en la misma cama o caminado por las calles y también en lo alto de un árbol, además de estar en otras actividades sin algún tipo de temor... Hasta que dí cuenta de algo diferente... y tuve que marcharme a África por ella...

Siento como de repetente las puntas de los dedos me hormiguean al tanto aprieto los labios en un intento por contenerme.

_"¡Quisiera besarla!"_

Pide a gritos mi interior provocando con ello que trague en seco perplejo ante esa necesidad.

_"Vamos, es tu esposa, no sería la primera vez que lo haces con ella inconciente... Además era lo que muchos deseaban, en especial tu familia... y tu mismo..."_

¡No!... ¡No! y ¡no!... El hecho de que sea mi esposa no me da la oportunidad a aprovecharme. Peor aún depués de "esa noche" Ella merece la verdad antes. Pero...

_"No puedo..."_

Me levanto de la cama impulsado como si fuera un resorte, alejandome unos centrimétros de su presencia cono si quemara... Por mi mente desfilan las imágenes de aquella noche, en cámara lenta. Recordandome y sumiéndome de nuevo en mi culpa...

_"No. No era el modo... Debí detenernos... ¡¿Por qué?!"_

Bueno, la razón esta más que clara para mi, por otro lado tampoco debería evitarla. Ella no tiene culpa de nada, ni siquiera ese pequeño ser que es mío y que se esta formando en ella la tiene... La culpa es mía... Sólo mía por huir, actuar y querer para años después regresar y ahnelar que las cosas siguieran siendo como eran... Cuando la verdad era que desde hace años no... Y a causa de eso un mes después me enteré del embarazo.

Toda mi familia lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque ellos desde que conocierón a Candy desearón que ella fuera mi esposa en el futuro, mas nunca se esperarón que dicho deseo se les cumpliera. Yo me resistía porque sólo veía en ella una hermana menor, aquel que todo hermano mayor protege y cuida. En especial de granujas malcriados.

Como Neal Leegan.

Un joven hijo de mami egocéntrico y envidioso que por desgracia viene siendo parte de la familia. Precisamente un joven con la capacidad de sacarte de tus casillas en menos de un minuto...

Precisamente el hombre que para peor desdicha de la mayoria, los padres de Candy habían escogido para que fuera su esposo.

Un...

Intento contenerme. Cada vez que viene a mi mente el nombre de "Neal Leegan" se me revuelven la sangre. Pues sigo sin entender como es que los padres de Candy aún sabiendo lo mal que la trataba seguian empeñados en que fuera su esposo. De no ser porque al final casi que grite a todo pulmón que ella estaba esperando un hijo mío nos permitierón casarnos. Algo que me sigue dejando con interrogantes porque siendo ellos como son y siendo yo quien soy "el jefe de una venerada familia" No querian que se casara conmigo. Si al final lo único que les ha interésado a ellos es el:

"_Dinero y poder"_

Si. Eso es lo único que les interesa a ellos más a su madre que no le importa meterse en medio para romper cualquier lazo de afecto que exista con su hija.

Por eso es que siempre restringia a Candy de cualquier actividad y compañia de mi cuando era niña razón por la que en la misma no me gustaba dejarla sóla hasta que me fuí... Por eso yo me fuí y ella se marchó de su casa, por eso es que iba a irse a Escocia.

_"Y por eso es que quise hacerla mi esposa precisamente..._ "

Salta otra vez mi interior, algo que niego al instante con rotundidad. Yo me casé con ella por mi propia mi culpa, por mi hijo para que tuviera una verdadera familia.

_"Y porque desde un principio no te pareció tan mala idea pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ella...Además de querer protegerla"_

¡No!... Yo siempre desee protegerla como una hermana... Lastimé a Jazmín con quien me había comprometido porque ella era la mujer para mi vida...

A mi querida Jazmin... La mujer que conocí en África y de quien me enamoré con el tiempo por su forma de ser... Se suponía que me casaría con ella antes de tomar el control de la familia y por ende de las empresas para que ella entrará desde un principio como mi apoyo... No obstante es alguien que no merecía este trato y caer tan bajo del modo en como la traicioné.

No quise encerrar a Candy en esto que al final fue una obligación para ambos y tampoco pienso lástimarla inecesesariamente por mí, más de lo que ya lo he hecho...

Sin embargo...

Tengo que encontrar el modo de convivir con ella como era antes,... Deberìa sentarme a hablar de manera clara para que juntos podamos encontrar una solución a nuestra amistad... Por nuestro hijo, sin que la culpa me carcoma...

Continuará...

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Espero esten bien... Y también espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... La verdad hoy si estoy demasiado nerviosa por como les parecerá. Quizás no tenga bastante ¡woaw! con estos pensamientos de Albert. Pero este será el preambulo para lo que viene, no más como les había dicho tenga un cacho de paciencia con estos rubios y con el principio de la trama que va un poco despacio. Me estoy enfocando más que todo en como era su relación, recuerdos, supocisiones y todo eso para situarlas bien a ustedes , ya sé que aqui en este cap. todo esta dicho a medias y no hubo casi que nada claro, pero tranquiz que iré desarrollando cada tema en el trayecto de la historia jejeje... Disculpen si el cap. es chibirriquistico pienso que debio ir unido al anterior... esto es un nuevo tipo de escritura para mi y se me dificulta un poco más al pensar en todo lo que viene jijiji... Intentaré hacer los caps. que siguen más largos para ir avanzando._

_*Amiga Mj mil gracias por tu apoyo a mis tormentos de indecisiones para con este fic jajaja... _

_Chicas miles y trillonadas de gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Disculpen que no se los devuelva, pero en el proximo cap. lo hago ... Me hacen pasar un buen rato y me dan animos a echarle ganas a la escritura de este fic._

_Un abrazote enorme, me alegra leerlas y saber que estan bien jeje. Nos seguimos leyendo 8)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

**_** ~~ .._**

_-William, amor... -saludó con dulzura y alegria una voz femenina cuando al abrir la puerta de su departamento se topó con la figura de su prometido. Lo miró por unos segundos con cariño para después abalanzarse sobre el muchacho y colgarse de su cuello -. ¡No sabes lo mucho que te esperaba! Ya me tenías preocupada, ¿por qué no te aparecias?... He estado preguntando por tí en estos días, pero nadie me ha dicho nada. Te extrañe mucho... -añadió de manera preocupada y con un toque sensual en su voz esto último mientras empezaba a rozar sus finos labios contra el cuello de él, buscando un contacto más intímo._

_A Albert muy poco le ayudó esa muestra de cariño para mermar la culpa que sentía por dentro. Era el ser más bajo por haber hecho lo que hizo habiendo personas de por medio. Seguro Jazmín, su prometida no veía en él la falta de alegria que sentía en ese momento. No la culpaba. Es como se comportaría cualquier mujer al no ver a su prometido durante casi un mes. _

_-Ven pasa -anunció la muchacha luego de haberle plantado un beso en los labios sin percatarse si quiera del estado de ánimo de Albert._

_ Un beso que al joven le supo a castigo y a su merecido por lo hecho._

_-Ayer estuve con tu tía Elroy y tu madre. Estuvimos escogiendo cuales serían las flores perfectas para nuestra boda. Quizás te las muestre más tarde... Así me dices si te gustan tambiéan ti... -hablaba y anunciaba Jazmín desde la cocina con alegria desbordando de su voz._

_"Lo siento tanto Jazmín..." Pensaba aturdido el joven una, y una y otra vez como si de una plegaría se tratara._

_-Tengo cremora por si quieres... Ya le he echado el azúcar, dos cucharadas, pero puedo traerte el azúcadero por si no te gusta así... -Jazmín ahora si notaba raro a William, era como hablar con una pared, sin vida alguna y eso ahora la estaba incómodando ya que se encontraba sentada a un lado de él luego de haber servido una humeante taza de café en la mesita de enfrente -. Voy por el..._

_-No hace falta, gracias... Jazmín... -Albert tomó con suavidad la muñeca de la chica, impidiendo con ello que se fuera. _

_Su mirada se tornó abatida._

_-¿Ocurre algo William?... Perdóna mi despiste, la alegria me embargo tanto que hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que algo sucede... ¿todo esta bien, cariño?... -indagaba ella cautelosa para que hablara._

_-Jazmín... -nombró el joven sin saber como empezar o mejor dicho dar la cara para lo siguiente que diría._

_-Vamos cariño, sabremos superarlo, así como hemos venido haciéndolo desde hace años -lo alentó mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de él para acariciarla._

_-Me temo que esto no Jazmín -apuró Albert en contestar mirando a otro lado, absorto en sus pensamientos y sosteniendo la delicada mano para cortar la caricia._

_-¿Es algo malo?... -arrugó apenas el entrecejo ya confundida y anciosa por escuchar -. William si no me dices que pasa jamás podré entender -puntualizó cuando al pasar los minutos el muchacho seguía con la mirada pérdida._

_Él por su parte volvió su mirada a ella, intensa, profunda y carente de cualquier emoción. Era raro ver ese tipo de mirar en él ya que por lo natural era clara y limpia, llena cálidez. Tragó en seco. Lo que sea que tuviera a William así no era para nada bueno._

_-... Tengo que casarme... -dijo apenas en un jalo de aire._

_-Es eso William... ¿Tienes nervios de nuestra boda? -preguntó ella con un matiz de alegria en su voz y cambiando su semblante por completo._

_Llegó a imaginar lo peor, pero ahora con lo que le acababa de decir William entendió todo. _

_Nervios de novio._

_Después de todo era la primera vez que ambos se casaban y era normal que surgiera este tipo de conflicto de inseguridad e indecisión entre las parejas._

_-Yo también los tengo William, creo que es algo normal entre... -se quedó con las palabras en vilo al ver que el semblante de su prometido no había cambiado en absoluto, ¿es qué acaso pasaba algo más?._

_Seguro que William había leído su mente porque en ese instante siguió hablando:_

_-No son ese tipo de nervios... He hecho algo imperdónable Jazmín... Perdóname mucho -dijo esto último no tan audible. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. Pasó saliva por los labios para que su voz no saliera temblorosa -: Candy esta embarazada de un hijo mío. Soy yo el responsable y voy a casarme con ella -soltó sin ni un apice de inseguridad viéndola directamente a los ojos para que a ella no le cupiera la menor duda. Hasta ahora su rostro que estaba contraído sin emoción alguna se volvió velada de pronto por la tristeza y culpa -: Perdóname Jazmín... -pidió ahora si con voz temblorosa sacando el aire que hasta ahora estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones._

_-¿Cómo? -b__albuceó ella sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Tenía el rostro distorcionado en una mueca que prometia la furia __-. ¿Dónde quedo yo William?... ¡Esto no puede ser!... Tu no puedes hacerme esto... No pudiste habérlo hecho después del como eras conmigo... ¿Qué hay de nuestra boda?...¿Nuestros planes?...-empezó a decir ella de un tirón._

_Las preguntas saltaban de su boca temblorosa conteniendo el dolor y enojo a la apuñalada que esto daba a su corazón. __Lo peor de la situación era que estaba segura que lo que decía era cierto, ahora entendía la mirada afligida de la madre de él el día de ayer, el por qué no le dijierón nada sobre su paradero._

_Ellos lo sabían._

_ Lo sabían y sentían lástima por ella... Por lo que pasaría._

_-Vete -fue la única palabra que salió de su boca ya con unas lágrimas resbalandole por los ojos._

_-Jazmín..._

_\- ¡Vete!-volvió a repetir con voz recia y el rostro adusto quitandose de un manotazo las lágrimas al tiempo que se levantaba del sófa para ella misma ir a abrir la puerta -. Lo comprendo y no te molestes más._

_Albert supo que no había más que pudiera agregar, ¿qué podía objetar cuando las pruebas eran claras? La había herido y era lo justo. Se levantó con pesadez del sillón para depués dirigirse con los hombros caídos hacia la salida. Lanzó una mirada de culpa a la que hasta hace unos minutos era su prometida, mas ésta no lo miró ya que tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza._

_Sólo después de que William saliera Jazmín cerró la puerta y dejandose caer en esta hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo rompió a llorar de dolor, enojo, decepción y otras tantas emociones negativas. Miró con decepción su mano izquierda y sacó de un tajo el anillo que hasta ese día aún vália una promesa. _

_"Ya no lo valía nada... Al igual que ella para él, ese había sido el precio por arriesgarse"_

**_** ~~ .._**

Albert se levantó sobresaltado, sentado y con el corazón bombeandole a mil trajo a mente las imágenes recién pasadas entre sus recuerdos.

_"Era sólo un sueño..."_

Se dijo tratando de respirar lo más despacio que podía para regresar a su compostura más estable.

_"Un sueño verdadero"_

Dió por hecho al encontrarse más tranquilo y libre de alteraciones.

En realidad ese sueño no había sido más que el producto de aquel doloroso recuerdo en donde había terminado con Jazmín... Aún ahora podía recordar la sensación que sintió al momento que ella se le colgara del cuello. Que nada tenía que ver con la felicidad, sino que la culpabilidad por lo hecho.

De aquel día hasta ahora no había vuelto a verla y sabido de ella. Hubo tratado en vano de encontrarla para saber que estaba bien, después de todo ella había accedido a marcharse de África para casarse con él... Necesitaba verla al menos una vez más para sentirse un poco tranquilo y si tenía suerte para que le reclamara puesto qué, lo hizo sentir aún peor el hecho de que ella no le objetara nada. Teniendo tan sólo su mirada clavada en él llena de dolor y decepción. Una mirada que bien ganada se la tenía y que sin duda lo persiguiría por el resto de sus días. No obstante todo indicaba que la tierra se la había tragado y que bajo ningún motivo pensaba regresarla a no ser que fuera algo importante en donde él no estuviera involucrado.

Lamentaba la manera tan dura e improvista del como terminarón... Jazmín merecía a un buen hombre y él creyó ser ese hombre durante los cuatro años que estuvierón juntos hasta que la despreció de la forma más carente, casandose con alguien más...

_"No es alguien más.. Es Candy, una mujer especial para tí también"_

El joven decidió levantarse. Ya frustado de sus pensamientos que iban y venian de una mujer a otra martilizandolo desde hace dos meses, o mejor dicho desde hace mucho. Tenía que poner ya las cosas claras dentro de él si deseaba que todo marcharan bien de ese instante en adelante.

Primero.

"Jazmín era la mujer a la que amaba"

"Candy al contrario, por la que siempre sintió una necesidad de proteger"

Segundo, estaba casado con Candy y necesitaba dejar de lado a Jazmín para ocuparse de su presente... de su futuro.

Y tercero, y posiblemente la más importante era que todo esto pasaría conforme a su tiempo...

Se detuvo cerca de la puerta mirando a un punto en especifíco al tener en cuenta esto último.

Eran las casi las siete de la mañana, los rayos suaves del sol matutino apenas y empezaban ya filtrarse por las ventanas. Razón por la cual iría a cabalgar, para despejar su mente y tal vez su atormentado corazón. Candy seguia tendida en la cama y supo por los años que ya venían conociéndose que probablemente no sé levantaría hasta más tarde, horas que a él le bastaría para analizar la relación de su matrimonio y del cómo iban a vivir.

Tuvo la intención de irle a recolocar la chamara que se había dezlizado a un lado del cuerpo de ella, pero se abstuvo. Anoche hubo sido bastante acercamiento para él después de varias de semanas de resistirla y llegó a la conclusión de que era tiempo lo que necesitaban.

Tiempo para enterdenderse y adaptarse ambos de nuevo, para aclararse él y quizás hasta que estuviera bien consigo mismo podría decirle la verdad a Candy...

No dilató más minutos y se marchó directo a su único objetivo en ese momento. A las caballerizas.

**~~~~~ O ~~~ OoO ~~~ O ~~~~~ **

Candy abrió un ojo primero con pereza, volvió a cerralo con fuerza para luego alzar ambos párpardos despacio. De segundo en segundo los cerraba de nuevo para adaptarse y poder ver aún mejor su entorno y la claridad de la habitación.

Por un breve instante, estando soñolienta como estaba le pareció estar en la reconfortante cama de su departamento, en la cual pasaba unas escazas horas descansando debido a su trabajo de enfermera...Quizá no le quedaba mucho para que se levantara y...

_Un momento... _pensó conciente de algo.

No se sabía a ciencia cierta como había pasado, pero de un momento a otro Candy se encontraba arrodillada frente al excusado.

Nauséas matutinas.

Llegó a conclusión mientras sentía como de manera involuntaria su comprimido estomágo ayudado por la garganta expulsaban en arcadas el espeso líquido por su boca.

_Definitivamente esto es algo asqueroso._

Setenció una vez ya estando en el lavabo. Abrió el grifo, y al no más caer el agua metió ambas manos para lograr almacenar un poco en ellas y llevarselas de lleno a su rostro. Hizo el mismo procedimiento varias veces, frotando complacida de sentir sus manos llenas del liquido fresco contra su cara. Acto seguido cerró la llave para luego coger el cepillo y la pasta de dientes.

No llevaba mucho tiempo con las naucéas, a lo mucho unas dos semanas, con un poco más de días. Sin embargo siempre se olvidaba de su estado fisíco al no más despertar, por lo que desde entonces la tomaban por sorpresa desde el primer día.

_¿Se habrá dado cuenta Albert?..._

La sólo idea provocó de rondón que sintiera de nuevo las arcadas subirle, no por su estado, sino más bien impulsadas por los nervios. Escupió la espuma contenida dentro de su boca, abrió de nuevo la llave para dejar fluir el agua sólo que esta vez la utilizó para eliminar los restos del dentrifíco. Colocó ambos utensilios en sus respectivos lugares y se le quedó viendo a su propia imagén.

Si Albert se había dado cuenta no sabía como iba a reaccionar. A pesar del tiempo en el que se encontraban el joven siempre enfrentó su destino como debía ser, tal cual para el que se le había educado tanto asì hasta para hacerle frente a sus problemas. Si bien desde muy adolescente Albert nunca hubo objetado nada ante lo que era su responsabilidad o su presente. Ella deseaba intentar reestablecer su relación con él y sentía que involucrandolo de lleno a esto iba a serle muy difícil, tomando en cuenta bajo qué circunstancias estaban.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos y la culpa que ya empezaba a sentir. Ella anoche se había prometido que lo intentaría, no iba a forzarlo a nada, pero ya bastante habían sido esos dos meses. Arregló un poco su cabello, escondió lo que podía tras las orejas para que no se le viera tan alborotado y se dispuso a salir componiendo la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

Intentó ignorar el ligero pinchazo que sintió en el corazón al no verlo en la habitación pensando en otras razones. El sofá donde había descansado estaba arreglado, las sábanas que hubo utilizado se encontraban bien dobladas y colocadas en una de las esquinas, al igual que el traje que utilizó en la boda. Todo daba a entender que Albert abandonó el cuarto desde horas antes.

Se dijo así misma que, Albert era madrugador y ella muy al contrario no. Y se dijo también que, ahora que era su esposa tenía que cambiar un poco sus costumbres y eso implicaba la comodidad de la acojedora cama hasta horas muy tardes.

Con eso en mente renovó de nuevo sus ánimos.

Mientras se cambiaba la ropa, después de varios minutos en los que entró a una verdadera batalla campal por selecionar su vestidura de ese día vino a su mente el sueño de anoche. Era sensata de que seguramente fue un vago recuerdo de su subconsciente a lo que pasó aquella noche. Lo que en realidad la había alterado anoche era en que tan cierta era la declaración que le había dicho a él.

Albert era un hombre del cual no era para nada difícil enamorarse, siendo como siempre ha sido, a su juicio era algo improbable que cualquier mujer no cayera rendida ante él. Al principio cuando lo conoció siendo apenas una niña si se hubo ilusionado unas cuantas veces de manera inocente en que algún llegarían a casarse. Algo que ahora le resultaba irónico, se diji con una ligera sonrisa de burla. Y de ahí cuando fué adolescente aparte de haber estado atraída por un chico del colegio, no recordaba haber sentido nada en especial por él a más de un cariño de amiga.

_Si embargo cuando se fué... y después lo de Jazmín... _

Si sintió un vacio profundo en el corazón porque era la única persona que en realidad la entendía y había demostrado importarle sin interés alguno, además había estado únicamente para ella y que pasara todo aquello si hubo sido un golpe bastante duro.

Sin embargo, eso no queria decir que estaba enamorada de él, ¿o sí?...

-Disculpa que interumpa Candy. La comida esta lista -entró avisando Dorothy después de haber llamado a la puerta varias veces.

-¡Dorothy! -dijo Candy sonrojandose como si acabarán de pillarla cometiendo una travesura.

-¿O prefieres doña Ardley? -preguntó sonriéndole con familiaridad. A lo cual la joven rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Creo que prefiero que me sigas llamando Candy -respondió segura de que jamás queria volver a escuchar ese apelativo en ella.

-Entonces doña Candy será.

La muchacha volvió a hacer la misma mueca de disgusto y entonces, luego de unos segundos ambas rierón. Se conocian de hace años. Unos cuantos después de que ella conociera a Albert ya que la joven trabaja con los Ardley. Aunque Dorothy fuera unos siete años mayor que ella siempre se habían entendido bien hasta volverse amigas.

-La comida esta lista Candy, no demores.

-¿Has visto a Albert? -preguntó de repente Candy sin porder evitarlo antes de que Dorothy cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

-El joven William salió desde hace unas horas a cabalgar, no creo que tarde en volver Candy -respondió para alivio de la joven. Al menos no se había cambiado de habitación a media noche por ella o algo por el estilo.

Dorothy la miró de manera perceptible, tratando de adivinar que era lo que rondaba dentro de ella antes de darle la espalda y seguir su camino. Candy sonrió de nuevo para despistarla y sin más demora decidió ir tras de ella.

-¿Tú te ofreciste a quedarte? -cuestinó curiosa estando ya sentada en la mesa de la cocina y no en la principal mientras la muchacha se movìa de un lado a otro para servirle el plato.

-William me pidió a noche antes de retirarse a su habitación que llegara hoy. Y hoy en la mañana antes de irse me dijo que seguramente ibas despertar cerca de esta hora por lo que me encargó que tuviera algo listo para comieras. Dijo también que no lo esperaras.

-Oh... -fué lo único que salió de la boca de Candy.

Antes, en Londres él era quien le hacía de cheff para ambos mientras ella seguía dormiendo, luego de que sirviera la comida ambos compartian en la mesa entre alegres sonrisas de los malos chistes que a ella le contaban en el internado.

Por último la acompañaba de regreso a su "cárcel" como ellos solían llamarle.

-Tranquila Candy, verás como todo vuelve a ser como antes... Sólo necesitan tiempo... Ambos... -dijo Dorothy cuando al ver su semblante dió por hecho sin más en quien pensaba.

Para ella también fue sorpresa las circunstancias bajo las que se casarón, pero confiaba en que el añejo sentimiento especial que se tenían fuera lo bastante fuerte para reconstruir su relación presente.

-Gracias Dorothy, yo también espero eso -convinó esperanzada Candy con que así fuera.

-Buenos días -saludó la voz de Albert desde la entrada de la cocina con los labios apenas estirados en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados y apoyado del hombro contra la pared.

Junto a sus cabellos revueltos que posiblemente fuerón desordenados por el viento mientras galopaba y vestido de esa forma con esas botas negras que le llegaban cerca de las rodillas, los pantalones oscuros y esa camisa blanca de cordones cruzados que dejaba entre ver el pecho le daban un aspecto bastante varonil. Ambas mujeres voltearón verlo, una tragando en seco, pero igual temerosa de que hubiera escuchado algo que no debía, pues si no saluda ni cuenta se hubieran dado de su presencia.

El joven reprimió una sonrisa para no avergonzarlas si ese fuera el caso.

-Candy -pronunció de manera suave a lo que la aluida fijó su vista en él -. Puedo hablar contigo en un rato, luego de que desayunes claro. Me gustaría que hablaramos sobre algunas cosas si no te molesta -añadió sabiendo de antemano por el gesto que le dedicó la joven que entendía de que cosas debían hablar.

-Si Albert -respondió ella con las mejillas un tanto arreboladas que intento disimular con una torpe sonrisa.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato en el estudio. Con su permiso, buen provecho -dijo dedicando una mirada significativa a la joven rubia antes de volverse por donde llegó y dirigirse a la habitación para darse una larga ducha y cambiarse la ropa.

Continuará...

* * *

_¡Hoola! _

_Chicas queridas... Disculpen la demora, pensaba actualizar un poco antes, pero no terminaba de ultimar detalles jejeje... Quiero darles muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews, a mis queridas manis y aprecidas lectoras. A las nuevas lectoras que empezarón con la lectura de este retorcido invento mío tambien gracias y por supuesto a las chicas que leen en silencio. Les agradezco enormente su apoyo en cuanto a la seguridad que debo tener para con ustedes. Espero podamos disfrutar de este fic para entretenernos un rato._

_Disculpen que de nuevo no devuelva los reviews, lo prometido, pero no pude jeje... Igual ya saben que mi mayor aprecio para sus comentarios y especulaciones... A ver cuales se vuelven ciertas jijiji... ;)_

_Un abrazote a la distancia, gracias de nuevo por todo. Espero que esten pasando un buen fin de semana, nos seguimos leyendo. _

_Valery 8)_

_PV... Disculpen las faltas ortográficas. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

_..._

_"Tranquila Candy... Es sólo Albert..." _

Mientras camino hacia el estudio pienso en esto varias veces, repeitiéndolo en mi mente una y otra y otra vez para alejar el miedo y la desconfianza que empieza a bordearme. Pues sería algo tonto sentir esto, ¿no? Si después de todo es:

_"Sólo Albert"_

Vuelvo a decirme con convicción como si ni ninguna otra lógica o ciencia existiera en ello.

Aunque se negara varias veces he ayudado a Dorothy con la limpieza de la cocina una, para calmar parte de mis nervios y dos porque jamás me ha gustado ser quien para dejarme atender como si fuera princesa, eso y otro motivo...

Hace rato cuando Albert se apareció de la nada en la cocina fue todo un remolino para mí. Aparte del miedo que me embargo porque hubiera escuchado algo inadecuado también fue su aspecto lo que de manera extraña me corto el aliento. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera..., hum... bueno si, pero no como hoy.

Al ser niña y él casi adolescente era en lo que menos me fijaba. Después él se fué a Londres y unos años más tarde cuando yo ya adolescente estuve allá siempre andaba con unos jeans desgastados, unas botas de trabajo, camisa manga larga negra y una chaqueta por su trabajo en el zoológico. Junto a su cabello largo distaba mucho del aspecto del hombre de esta mañana, del hombre que vi la última vez antes de que se fuera. Ya que a su regreso de hace unos cincos meses no nos mirababamos casi nada por mi trabajo o por el suyo y sus compromisos, entonces no lo había detallado tan bien en su aspecto como hace rato.

Soy de repente consciente de que mis pasos son los únicos que resuenan en el silencioso y largo pasillo. No sé si sentirme tranquila o asustada.

Sé muy bien que es lo que viene, que es lo que seguro Albert quiere hablar.

_"De nuestro matrimonio"_

Otro punto que me tiene en la incertudumbre porque no seríamos un matrimonio real y no tendriamos porque estar sujetos a ciertos "placeres" aún cuando ya lo hayamos hecho.

Durante estos dos meses no hemos tenido una charla seria. Apenas si son monosílabos los que hemos compartido pues todo pasó tan deprisa que la culpa no nos ha dado tregua a cada quien por su parte. Al menos no hasta hoy que es donde estoy a la espera de que logremos aclararnos un poco...

_"Si quiera..."_

Me digo dispuesta a intentarlo para mis adentros antes de tocar la puerta.

...

_"Toc... toc..."_

-Adelante -se escuchó la voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

Candy colocó la mano en la perilla de puerta. Se mordió un labio en señal de nerviosismo, pero que al cabo de un segundo reemplazó por un gesto más relajado al recordar lo que se había estado diciendo en el camino:

_"Es Albert... __Él hombre que nunca le reclamaría y mucho menos te echaría en culpa. No erq de él comportarse de esa manera"_

Con eso en mente tomó un renovado valor y abrió la puerta.

-Con permiso -anunció asomando primero la cabeza, sin entrar del todo todavía.

-Pasa Candy -dijo Albert por inercia y sin levantar la vista ya que se encontraba revisando unos documentos.

Candy dudó por segundo si verdaderamente entrar, se miraba que el joven estaba ocupado, no obstante se adentro por completo al cuarto y cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no distraerlo.

Se quedó de pié ahí al centro de la habitación. Al principo con la vista en la ventana y después de unos minutos moviéndo la cabeza y su mirada de un lado a otro, admirada y maravillada por cuando había en ella, libros, fotográfias enmarcadas, diplomas y muchas cosas más que siempre le despertaban la curiosidad cuando entraba en un estudio. Era como descubrir tesoros. Hasta que algo llamó su atención. En la repiza que funcionaba como parte superior de la chimenea.

Una fotográfia.

Y no una cualquiera, acertó a pensar más que convencida de quienes eran los protagonistas de la imagén. Vió de reojo el escritorio, Albert aún seguia absorto en lo que fuera que estuviera revisando. No creía que le molestase, por lo qué, encongiéndose de hombros se encaminó en dirección a la chimenea.

El retrato mostraba a dos jóvenes félices, a un hombre joven con su rostro sereno, más en su mirar se reflejaba la cálidez y alegría de ese momento, y a una joven, sonriendo ampliamente como si en ello se le fuera a ir el mundo... Eran ella y Albert uno al lado del otro medio abrazados, él con su brazo pasando por uno de sus hombros para tomarla por la cintura y acercala a su cuerpo, y ella igual con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él mientras la otra caía libre hacia abajo.

La foto se las había sacado la mamá de Albert, en Londres. La vez que en el colegio se había celebrado el tan dichoso "Festibal de Mayo" Era uno de los únicos días en donde se estaba permitido el ingreso de parientes. La familia Ardley no dudó en asistir ya que sus amigos los habían invitado y más porque ella era una de las chicas con el símbolo del "espiritu de la flor" ya que su cumpleaños era ese mes.

Sonrió dulcemente al recordar como llegarón a tomársela.

La madre de Albert les había insistido a ambos durante un largo rato para sacarles una foto a lo cual después de varias negaciones terminarón accediendo con tal de dejarla satisfecha y los dejara a ellos tranquilos. Sin embargo no hubo tenido la oportunidad de comtemplar la imagén hasta ese instante porque tenían que revelarla en aquel entonces, sin embargo ahora que la detallaba se daba cuenta de lo bien que se miraban. No parecían para nada molestos u obligados a hacerlo después de horas de insistencia. Mas bien se echaba de ver que era algo natural en ellos, como si tanto ella como él disfrutarón de la cámara o mejor aún de estar juntos...

-Puedo regresar mas tarde Albert... -dijo fijando su vista por completo en el joven a fin de espavilar los recuerdos. Pasó saliva al percatarse como de pronto Albert levantó la vista hacía ella al no más escucharla -. Digo... es que te ves muy ocupado... y seguro podemos hablar más tarde... -balbuceó lo evidente y tratando de no bajar su rostro quizás ya un tanto ruborizado ante la intesidad en su mirada.

-Disculpa Candy, no ha sido mi intención... Por favor sientate. Es necesario que hablemos -habló él con voz calmada mientras bajaba su rostro y con una mano se restregaba ambos ojos.

...

_"Menudo bobo. Así pensará que no quieres verla o peor aún que estas molesto con ella" _

Me digo retandome a mi mismo.

_"No es de caballeros hacer esperar a las mujeres... ¿Cómo has tardado en hablarle?... Se suponía que si la habías citado era para solucionar sobre el como iban a estar de ahora en adelante. No para hacerla esperar"_

Continuo aún molesto conmigo mismo.

Sin embargo reconozco que no ha sido por mala intención. Hace rato que George, quien aparte de ser mi secretario personal lo considero como un hermano mayor llamó un poco después de haber subido al cuarto a "cambiarme" para informarme sobre un posible fraude en una de las sucursales mas importantes. Al parecer alguien no está pasando las cuentas exactas haciéndolas pasar por falsas estadíasticas y el hecho de que algo así suceda puede acarrear problemas tanto a mí por ser el jefe oficial de empoderío bancarío como a las empresas en general ya que representamos a uno de los mejores bancos de Norteámerica que es reconocido a nivel mundial. En el cual sobra decir que mucha gente deposita su confianza en nosotros en cuanto de dinero se trata.

No había pasado antes, todos a quienes contratamos para puestos más delicados han sido minuciosamente seleccionados por George seguido de mi y ninguno parecía mostrar fallas hasta ahora.

Desde entonces he estado aquí, revisando y verificando cada movimiento y transferencia hasta que entró Candy...

Me he quedado también adsorto al verla mientras ella observaba la misma foto que yo mismo pasé comtemplando durante horas unos días después de haber llegado de África.

A diferencia de ella por la sonrisa que le dedicó yo no la recordaba. No porque no aprecie la imagén, sino porque entre Candy y yo no existían fotos, nunca nos habían gustado tomarnoslas. Cabe agregar que está sería la única hasta ayer que fue nuestra boda y nos vimos rodeados por olas de camáras.

Sin duda haberme topado con ese retrato aquí en el despacho de la cabaña del bosque había sido una muy grata sorpresa. Mamá la hubo colocado sabiendo de antemano que en este lugar es donde guardo todo lo que tenga un valor especial para mí...

Candy parecía recordar de algún modo ese día, la transparencia en su mirada ha sido siempre mi modo de saber en que es en que esta pensando y no la culpo. Ese día mamá no dejaba de rogar por una fotográfia, quizás poco le faltó para que se arodillarse en frente de todos...

Al darme cuenta que iba a volver su rostro para hablarme yo rápidamente también regresé el mío a los papeles para no ser pillado en el acto. Y he ahí que al escucharla reaccioné de nuevo del por qué se encontraba aquí...

...

-Creí que ibas a cambiarte la ropa -dijo Candy trayendo a Albert al presente.

-¿Cómo?... -preguntó alzando las cejas en señal de no haber escuchado.

-Tu ropa, sigues con la fuiste a cabalgar. Pensé que ibas a cambiarte -volvió a repetir señalando con sus ojos la vestimenta del joven -. Puedes ir a hacerlo si siquieres...

-¿Haz desayunado ya Candy?... -preguntó él sin contestar la pregunta que se le había formulado y cambiando el tema totalmente.

-Si... -respondió desconcertada por la pregunta. Acaso no se dió cuenta del nutriente plato de comida que le había servido Dorothy, del cual no permitió que dejara nada o es que acaso le insinuaba...

_"Oh no... No de nuevo esa mirada"_

Pensó Candy al ver otra vez la mirada escrutadora de él.

Albert no daba crédito que así luciera Candy. Bueno ella siempre había sido blanca y delgada por naturaleza, pero no tanto, se dijo sorprendido por el aspecto de la joven. Parecía un poco más pálida y evidentemente un tanto demacrada. Se reemplanteó por escazos segundos la posibilidad de que ella no se hubiera alimentando bien en las últimas semanas por su trabajo de enfermera, con lo atolondrada que era, estaba más que convencido.

_"¡Génial! una cosa más sobre porque sentirse culpable"_

Senteció para sí mismo ya que hasta de momento él no había sido un buen "padre" que se diga. Con todo lo acontecido deseó partirse en varias copias de sí para afrontar y preparar su futuro, no obstante eso iba a cambiar, el tiempo que estuvo galopando fue como un balsamo para saber como dirigirse y era qué, estaría más pendiente de ella y de su hijo.

Eso era lo que sé decía hasta que escuchó el tono ofendido del_《Si...》_Su ligero color rosa en las mejillas y el tono verde en su mirada le indicarón que estaba molesta por esa insinuación y que quizás era asi como debía lucir... Al final resolvió hecer una nota mental de investigar si era esa la apariencia que tendrían que tener las mujeres en proceso de gestación.

-Sabes sobre lo qué tenemos que hablar, ¿no, Candy? -preguntó dejando otra vez de lado el tema de la comida.

Candy cambió de un minuto a otro su gesto ofendido por uno nervioso, pero que intentó disimular.

-Si Albert... -contestó jugueteando con los dedos. Él no pasó desapercibido ese acto, por lo que relajando un poco más su postura habló con voz más suave lo siguiente:

-Sabes que jamás te reprocharía nada Candy por lo secedido -ella asintió con la cabeza algo que anidó en él más calma para continuar -... Bien. Antes de todo quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haberme mostrado muy atento contigo en estas últimas semanas -los ojos de ella se tornarón más grandes por la expectación y la sorpresa de sus palabras -. Esto también no ha de haber sido algo muy fácil para tí de asimilar y creo que me comporte más que egoista encerrandome en mi sentir...

Candy se esforzó por hablar para contra decirlo, mas las palabras no salían de su boca. Era ella quien tendría que pedirle disculpas por haber arruinado su relación con Jazmín.

-No hace falta que me las pidas Candy..., ambos fuimos responsables -"quizás yo más" deseó agregar al intuir las intenciones de ella -. Sólo... -exhaló aire mientras la miraba -sólo quiero que no te sientas culpable por esto, si... Lo que ha pasado hecho está y no nos queda más que superarlo y esforzarnos por nuestro porvenir.

-Pero fuí yo la culpable... No tenías que hacerlo si no querias... -habló ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, no dejaría que él se echara al hombro todo lo sucedido.

-Esta bien Candy... tranquila... -pidió dejando las palabras de ella en el aire.

Sin saber como sucedió exactamente se puso de pié y se encaminó al asiento que ocupaba ella. Sé arodilló cuando hubo llegado frente a ésta para poder tener un mejor contacto visual ya que a causa de las lágrimas que le estaban empezando a caer había bajado el rostro el cual levantó apenas con dos dedos de la barbilla:

-. No quiero que te sientas culpable -le volvió a repetir con voz más firme. Ella seguía sin encararlo. Sorviendo las lágrimas contenidas que pedían a gristos salir después de semanas. Era curioso que aún con todo, sólo con Albert sintiera esa libertad de llorar, aunque lo intentó varias veces no pudo...

-. Mirame Candy... Esto no ha sido tu culpa y claro que tenía que hacerme responsable, no porque fuera una obligación y perdón si así te lo hice sentir, pero no te iba a dejar tirada y sola, ¿lo entiendes?... Aún cuando no nos hemos sentado a hablar durante estas semanas no es porque tu seas la culpable -la joven alzó lentamente los párpados, mostrando en sus ojos la tristeza y la duda, algo que a él nunca le agrado -. Sólo deseo que estes bien contigo misma. Esto es algo nuevo para ambos y no está bien que sigamos igual. Pondré de mi parte, pero tienes que prometerme que tú también los intetarás y no te reprocharas por lo sucedido... ¿Si Candy?... -finalizó sin pestañarl siquiera y colocando su mano sobre la que ella tenía apoyada en la rodilla, una muestra como queriendo sellar en ella esas palabras.

La joven rubia se le quedó viendo sin contestar palabra alguna. Fijó sus ojos en Albert y la verdad era que no existía ningun tipo de reproche o engaño en ellos. El celeste de sus ojos se mostraba tan sincero ante sus palabras que llegó a sintir la misma cálidez de años atrás que siempre emanó de él. Y sólo eso provocó que se le encogiera el corazón.

_"Ese hombre tendría que estar con Jazmín, no con ella"_

Tuvo intención de preguntarle con respecto a ella, sin embargo no pudo o quizás en algún espacio de su interior no quiso. Albert le acaba de decir que ambos tendrían que poner de su parte para salir adelante y eso seguramente incluía a Jazmín.

-Esta bien Albert -contestó con voz suave sin quitar aún la vista de él -y gracias... -añadió más sí, recordando que con ese matrimonio se evitó uno más infelìz.

Ambos se quedarón ahí, absortos en sus miradas. Sin saber muy bien de que más hablar o agregar. Albert todavía tenía sus dos dedos en la barbilla de ella y la mano pues por voluntad pareció apretar más el agarre. A su juicio creyó que todo lo demás que faltaba por hablar se le esfumó como polvo soplado de su mente. Ese instante se estaba tornando en un aire diferente, pero que de alguna forma lejos de asustarles les inspiraba confianza de antaño. Quizás el preludio al deseo de querer renovar su, ¿amistad?...

El vibrador del telefóno de Candy anunció el rompiento de la burbuja.

Ambos jóvenes tomarón distancia, aparentando cada quien que aquello no significó nada o si quiera notarlo, aunque las mejillas un tanto arreboladas en sus rostros los delataba. Aún más el de Candy que quiso tener la osadía de acercar más su rostro al de él y...

_《¡¿Y ahora qué querian?!》_

Se preguntó no muy entusiasmada al ver quien era el autor de la llamada.

Su mamá.

Y probablemente no era para pedirle algun tipo de disculpa por no haber asistido la boda, algo que ella ya se lo esperaba. Conociéndolos como eran.

-Yo tengo una llamada. Es mamá -se disculpó con Albert enseñando una sonrisa forzada.

No esperó alguna respuesta de parte de él. Se levantó con prontitud y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sólo deseaba contestar y que la llamada finalizara.

-Candy -dijo el joven llamando la atención de ella antes de que saliera -aún nos falta hablar -le informó a lo que ella hizo una venía de cabeza con una ahora sonrisa y entonces salió.

Albert se quedo de pié. No era secreto para él la discordia que mantenia Candy y sus padres. No es que fueran malas personas, pero simplemente no se les podía comprender. O fué al menos lo que él concluyó cuando fue dar la cara ante ellos para casarse con Candy. Sin quererlo su rostro se tornó en dirección de una foto, aquella que Candy había observado momento antes. La tomó entre sus manos cuando estuvo a su alcance y respiró profundo.

Tenía que admitir realmente que no fué por obligación que se quisó casar con ella. De hecho nada era como se dejaba ver...

Al haber escuchado sin querer lo que Dorothy le dijo a ella y más lo que ella contestó en la cocina supó que debía poner de su parte él también si al fin y al cabo estaban casados. No queria que Candy se sintiera infelíz a su lado. Ambos fuerón muy buenos confidentes entre ellos en el pasado y eso bastaba para convencerce de que no podría ir tan mal su matrimonio. Al menos si lo recuperaban ya sería un avance.

Un avance que esperaba que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para la verdad...

Fue a sentarse otra vez en la silla del escritorio aún con la foto en sus manos. Sólo dejando pasar en su mente las mil y un ideas, las imágenes y los recuerdos, pero sin prestarles atención alguna mientras seguía observandola.

_ "Sólo el tiempo les ayudaría a ambos"_

_"Más a él..."_

Continuará...

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Espero se encuentren bien. Aquí les dejó otro capitulo, y pues ojala les guste o lo tomen bien. La mera verdad es que a pesar de que sucedió no quiero hacer a una Candy timida y a un Albert tan! tan! como en fic anterior, este no es un sueño y no quisiera que las desconcerte más de lo que ya se sienten jajaja... Sólo aclaro que aunque desean llevarse bien no estoy insinuando que Albert ya la quiere... Eso se irá desarrollando en transcurso, pero no quiero escribir lo que normalmente se debería, almas indecisas sin saber como dirigirse con la otra persona y ya que de sobra sabemos que estos rubios no son asi iran admitiendo su amor de otro modo sin tanta tristeza jijiji..._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen pasar un rato feliz cuando los leo... _

_KT1947 ... Fue una alegria verte de nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo. _

_Amy Freites... En serio disfruto leyendo tus reviews... tienes razón este tipo de drama normalmente es trizte aunque emocionante, pero no quisiera que ese fuera el eje. Siempre emocionante, pero sin tanta tristeza, un poco no más jijiji..._

_Abril... Si tienes razón, el otro sin quererlo se me desvió hacia los antagonistas jijiji... por eso quiero involucrar a tantos aqui._

_Guest1... Aqui hay capitulo más, gracias por leer._

_elbroche... jaja cables cruzados, sin duda en mas de alguna ocasión los trendran. 8D_

_Enamorada... jajaja manis, todo a su tiempo... Aún falta y de momento todo estara tranquilo y con reviews saber que onda... A veces le agarra a la pagina por no mostrarlos unos días._

chidamami... Y si lo es todo para él, no más paciencia.

MadelRos... jajaja... Leer a un Albert enamorado de otra desconcerta muchas veces jajaja... Y con el secreto ahí los sabremos más adelantito.

Lizita... jijiji... Aún no puedo decir que paso, es más no sé si llegare a describir la noche tal cual pasó, pero en cuanto menos se lo esperen lo sabran jajaja...

LovlyArdley... Gracias por leer y más en pleno desarrollo. Si todo esto puede parecer confuso, pero lo hiremos desenvolviendo de a pocos.

CoquiAndrew... A mi también me dió gusto leerte... Estoy más que segura que habran sorpresas agradables jijiji...

Cleo... estoy mas que segura que tu eres la última guest que me escribió... Si lo de Jazmin dólio, es un alivio saber que se entendiera el valor que tuvo para encararla aunque doliera... Y tranquila no los prentendo hacerlos sufrir bastante desde ya puedes leerlo, aunque si lo haré un cacho, pero no mucho jejeje...

Yago... uufff, tranquila jejeje... Vamos apenas por el quinto capitulo y como ves casi ni mencione a Jazmin... jijiji... Gracias por leer y espero me tengas paciencia en desarrollo del fic, todo a su tiempo 8)

Guest 2... Si quizas aun no se de cuenta, ahí lo hara y como dices esperemos que no vaya a ser tarde.

noukinav018... Primero que nada gracias por leer jejeje... y segundo espero que te haya gustado el resultado de la platica, el razonamientos tras banbalinas de ambos ahí llegara.

rosarioescobar... Jajaja... A igual que como ya dije todo asy tiempo y como ves si se preocupara por bebé. Como ya dijiste al fin y al cabo estan casados y eso mismo fue lo que conclui.

maravilla121... Gracias por seguir la historia y si algo tiene a Albert culpable, mas quiere intentarlo de la mejor manera jejeje. .

Ana Isela... Pues tuvo tacto y todo salio bien para ser el principio jijiji...

povoine3... Que bueno que este fic te llame bastante la atención... Y claro, ambos se daran cuenta de su amor.

Bueno creo que no faltó ni una y si ese fuera el caso disculpen... de ante mano también gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios en caps. pasados, no los devuelvo porque si no se me hace otro capitulo en ellos jajaja...

Un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo. 8)


	6. Chapter 5

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_**** ~~ ...**_

_° -!Ah!... Hacía tiempo que no salía -exclamó una joven con sumo júbilo al saltarse la reja del claustrofóbico internado. °[2]_

_Un muchacho llamado Terry Grandchester. Al cual Candy empezaba a conocer se coló por accidente en su cuarto. De haber sido otra, tal vez hubiera gritado de indignación. Pero en cambio lo había acómodado en su habitación al ver su estado lástimero. No podía dejarlo así estando en el estado herido que se encontraba; además la enfermería ya estaba cerrada a esa hora. Por lo qué, había salido a hurtadillas de la "cárcel" para conseguirle médicamentos._

_Y ahora se encontraba ahí, una joven a la que en cualquier minuto podían hacerle daño siendo un poco más de las doce de la noche buscando una farmacia._

_De pronto, *Candy se vió vagando por las calles de Londres, huyendo a toda velocidad del sonido de unos pasos que la perseguían. No había nada más inquietante que encontrarse en una desolada esquina de una ciudad y eschuchar los pasos de alguien._

_"¿Quién será?... Ni siquiera llevo mucho dinero conmigo, alguna vez podrá. ."_

_El sonido de las pisadas se acercaba cada vez más. Sintiéndose casi alcanzada, Candy se detuvo con determinación. Trató de poner la expresión más amenazadora que pudo, y se volteó con decisión y firmeza:_

_-Oye tú, ¿dejarás de seguirme?_

_Al escuchar esa voz, la sombra que parecía acecharla se sobresaltó y se detuvo._

_-¡Soy pobre! -mintió -. ¡Y además llevo prisa, así que deja de seguirme! -habló con vehemecia y sin tomar aliento, luego reanudó su camino._

_-¿Candy?, así qué realmente eres tú -dijo en ese momento la presencia misteriosa._

_La joven se detuvo sorprendida. Conocía esa voz, pero, ¿dónde la había escuchado?... Se dió la vuelta de inmediato._

_El hombre que apareció bajo la luz del farol llevaba gafas del sol, una chaqueta sahariana arrugada y pantalones de trabajo manchados. Su dulce voz poco correspondía a su aspecto y le recordaba a alguíen..._

_"¡Es Albert! ¡Pero no es posible! ¡Aquí en Londres!"_

_Permaneció aturdida mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella._

_-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? -preguntó él riendo y quitandose las gafas._

_-No puedo creerlo... Albert, ¿en verdad eres tú? -gritando de alegría Candy se le arrojó al cuello -. Albert, ¿realmente eres tú? ¡¿No es un sueño?!..._

_-¿Por qué rayos debería ser un sueño?... -Albert la levantó del suelo y la hizo girar en el aire. *[1]_

_° "¡Nunca creí que lo vería en Londres!...Sin embargo está tan cerca de mí..." _

_Pensó Candy emocionada por ese instante que le parecía efímero. °[2]_

_* ... Alrededor de ellos, la noche de Londres giraba como si fuera un carrusel._

_Después de que el joven se marchara. *Candy se había resignado al hecho no poder volver a ver jamás a su amigo, y en cambio...*[1]_

_* -Candy, me miraste de una forma... Realmente pensé que te habías olvidado de mí -dijo Albert depositandola en el suelo. De manera divertida le dió un golpecito en la frente* [1] __con sus dedos °-. Vamos, dejame ver cuanto has crecido -ahora era él quien la escrutaba con la mirada de manera sería -. Estas cada vez más bella -declaró sonriéndole sinceramente mientras la miraba con cálidez._

_-Tu también Albert -dijo Candy sin poder evitarlo para sorpresa de él._

_-¡¿Yo también estoy más bello?! -repitió de nuevo Albert aún abrumado para luego echarse a reír estrenduosamente._

_Candy no tardó en unirsele...°[2]_

_~~.._

_Horas más tardes. Luego de haber tenído un rato molesto al no encontrar al susodicho "convaleciente" en su habitación. __Candy en la intímidad de la habitación trajó a su mente a Albert. Se había sentido sumamente enojada porque por Terry había salido a buscar médicamentos, sin embargo tan pronto como lo pensó se dijo que si no hubiera sido por él no se hubieran encontrado con Albert._

_"Albert..."_

_Dijo dentro de sí. De haber pronunciado el nombre hubiera salido tan dulcemente de su boca como la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios._

_Cuando lo conoció imaginó que sería como la mayoría de personas de las que ella se veía rodeada. Como sus padres "arcaícos"... Pero de hecho era mucho más amable de lo que parecía. Algo extraño, admitió memorando la manera de ser de él._

_Libre como viento. Siempre rodeado de animales, cuidando de ellos. Diciendo y actuando de la manera aún a su corta edad en lo que él creía que era lo bueno y lo justo..._

_Cualidades que siempre aborrecierón sus padres cuando lo conocierón porque fuerón las que le enseñarón a ella a salir adelante sin temor alguno. A actuar y amar en lo que creía, en pocas palabras su "indomable rebeldía" según decía su madre con desaprobación. Cualidades por las cuales saltarón de alegría cuando Albert se marchó de Estados Unidos para prepararse en su futuro... No obstante ahora que se encontraba ahí mismo, en la misma nación donde ella estaba..._

_Lo visitaría un día estos, resolvió decidida a buscar el modo de escabullirse de tarde para ir a verlo al "Zoológico Blue River" dónde se encontraba laborando jornadas de trabajo._

_°《 ... -Ven a verme la próxima vez, es muy divertido Candy... [2]_

_Le había dicho Allbert sonriendo cuando la acompañó de regreso al internado. La había abrazado de manera cariñosa para después ayudarle a brincar la reja. _

_Por último se habían despedido con la mano de lejos ya cuando ella había avanzado una distancia considerada y entonces, sólo entonces reanudó el camino a su habitación... 》_

_"Lo haría"_

_Se prometió convincente y dispuesta a verlo de nuevo __todavía con la misma sonrisa felíz pegada en sus labios__ antes de quedarse dormida... _

**** ~~ ..**

Candy se encontraba en la cama. Con insomio y una incomodidad enorme sentía que no encontraba ni la postura, y ni el punto exacto para dormir y dar rienda suelta a su sueño. Llevaba así quizás unas dos horas y ya había tratado de todo, cantar en su mente, levantar su pierna derecha y moverla de un lado a otro e incluso asomó el pié al borde de la cama para intentar cansarlo y asi conciliar el sueño, más todo fue en vano.

Nada.

Si, nada , y si no encontraba un modo pronto para quedarse dormida lloraría y es lo que menos queria a pesar de su estado. Ella no lloraba por cosas sin motivo.

Dió unas vueltas mas en evidente frustración y optó por último quedarse boca arriba, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. Mirando el blanco techo a cuadros diagónales con figuras de rombos que disminuian hasta llegar al centro. Por su mente pasarón los recuerdos de la noche que se reencontró con Albert en Londres, algo que aunque ahora se manifestara lejano. Estaba vivido y fresco entre su atesorados recuerdos...

El sonido de su voz y su risa. Su mirada y su presencia entrañable eran aspectos que jamás olvidaría. En aquel entonces no lo veía desde hace unos años y esa noche al volver a verlo... Fué simplemente de ensueño por lo abrazador del instante...

En un ir y venir, sin que se diera cuenta cayerón sobre ella como balde de agua lo sucedido esa misma tarde.

_**Flashback...**_

-Adelante -se volvió a escuchar el permiso de entrada desde el interior.

Candy abrió la puerta y utilizando el mismo procedimiento de hacía unos instantes, la cerró sin hacer tanto ruido.

-He terminado de hablar con mis padres. Como dijiste que aún faltaba aclarar unos puntos decidí regresar, pero no sé si tienes tiempo -anunció a Albert sin levantar la vista ya que se estaba quitando una hoja que se le había quedado pegada al pantalón -. Estuve en el jardín -aclaró cuando al elevar la vista se topó con la mirada interrogatoria del muchacho.

No hacía ni tres horas que lo había visto y ya sentía el tenue calor en sus mejillas y los suaves golpecitos al corazón, más aún al recordar lo que horas antes pasó.

Albert la observó, también queriendo no traer a su mente lo que pudo haber pasado hace unas horas. Optó por quedarsele viendo para espavilar el sentir de ese instante que no lo había dejado trabajar con profundidad desde que ella se marchara a contestar la llamada. Se notaba a simple vista que había estado llorando, quizás no recientemente, pero el contorno de sus ojos los tenía un poco colorados.

-Pasa Candy sientate, aún tengo tiempo -contestó estirando los labios y soltando los papeles. Tampoco creyó que ella regresara.

Ella avanzó y tomó el mismo asiento, el mini sillón al lado derecho de los dos frente al escritorio. Se sentía más relajada. Por primera vez en su vida no había prestado casi nada de atención a los escándalosos comentarios de su madre en la llamada que le había hecho. Se hubo sentido tan eternecida y aliviada por las palabras de Albert qué, no pudo evitarlo y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más en la jardín. Rodeada por el verdor de los arbustos, el olor de las rosas y la frescura del viento encontró el alivio que había necesitado después de unas semanas. Había sido Albert..., como siempre aliviandola y rescantandola de sus temores con sus firmes palabras. También se quedó unos minutos más ahí para no dar señales a Albert de rastros de llanto, sino podía mal interpretarlo...

-Quisiera hablarte de un punto del cual a mi se me olvido comentarte -empezó diciendo Albert a lo cual la chica enfocó su completa atención a él, espantandose sus pensamientos -. Al momento de casarte de conmigo. A parte de recibir la mitad de mis bienes los cuales ya sabes se te dará en caso de que a mi ocurriera algo malo -la joven trató de no contra decirlo. A él no podría pasarle nada -también se activó una cuenta personal a tu nombre en el banco. Esta estara para uso personal tuyo, para lo que necesites en casos de emergencias y no este yo para respaldarlos.

Entonces ahora sí, élla frunció el ceño. Lo anterior lo entendía. Esto no -:Gracias Albert, pero sabes que no hace falta. Mis padres tienen dinero y yo también he ahorrado de lo que he trabajado -dijo no queriendo sonar mal agradecida.

-Lo sé, pero te digo que eres mi esposa Candy y aunque nuestro matrimonio no vaya ser uno normal no me gustaría dejarte desamparada. Viajo constantemente, a veces por semanas y quiero que lo uses para cualquier emergencia si yo no estoy. Mas ahora que esperas a mi hijo -le explicó suavemente para hacerla entrar en su lógica. Ella relajó los hombros. Era señal que lo entendía, sin embargo su mirada aún oponía cierta resistencia -. Esta bien no lo uses si no quieres, pero sólo quiero que recuerdes que ahí estará esa cuenta para ti, por favor usala si lo necesitas... -dicho esto la joven estuvo conforme asintiendo con la cabeza y relajando su semblante.

No era que no entendiera. Simplemente no quería que se levantarán las habladurias de que ella había estado de resbalosa con William Albert Ardley por su dinero. Un punto que no le importaría porque se sabía bien que sus padres tenían dinero, pero en esta sociedad de todo se rumoreaba o se inventaba aunque no existiera.

Por otro lado al escucharlo nombrar a su hijo comprendió que no debía ser egoista. Albert era el padre de la nueva vida que se estaba gestando dentro de ella y como tal tenía el derecho a querer prevenir cualquier daño para el bienestar de su hijo.

-Ya que nuestro matrimonio no es como uno normal...-siguió el muchacho dando comienzo al otro punto que debían hablar -he pensado Candy que lo más apropiado sería dormir en habitaciones separadas... No me gustaría incomodarte dormierdo en la misma habitación -puntualizó él trayendo a su mente la actitud de la chica la noche anterior.

Lo había analizado a fondo y no deseaba causar en ella alguna reacción fastidiosa provocada por su presencia. Si a empezar a renovar su confianza irían, debía ser paso a paso.

Candy hizo un gesto apesumbrado al escucharlo, quiso decirle que para ella no había problema, que podían intentar dormir en la misma cama y recuperar su amistad, como antes, más una vocecita en su interior le susurró que posiblemente fuera por Jazmín. La sóla idea bastó para matar su opinión. Lo respetaría si ese fuera el caso.

-No hay problema Albert -respondió sin querer mostar lo mucho que le afectó su decisión. Albert no le pasó desapercibido el muy, pero muy ligero temblor en su voz al contestar, ¿acaso ella?...

-¿Dónde viviremos?... -preguntó ella a modo de dar por concluído y entendido el tema anterior.

-¿Dónde te gustaría vivir a tí? -le preguntó él solícito. Ya analizaría después la actitud de ella. Además tampoco quería fijar todos los paramétros como si fuera un cavernícola lanzando respuestas a diestra y siniestra. Lo alentaba la participación de ella.

-Siempre me ha gustado esta cabaña -contestó la joven distraída mientras miraba todo a su alrededor -me parece que es un lugar apartado de todo y de todos -añadió volviéndo la vista a él con mas entusiasmos-. Encima del bosque, está cerca el lago. Podríamos caminar como solíamos hacerlo en Londres... -se calló de pronto al ver la dirección de sus palabras, ¡¿cuantas veces más se sonrojaría durante ese día?! Fué consiente, otra vez, del calor en sus mejillas al añadir de manera atropellada -. Ups... Lo siento..., digo es sólo que... Me agradaría mucho la idea de vivir aquí... Tus padres no vivirian muy lejos... Y no es que caminemos y...

-A mi también me agrada la idea que vivamos aquí Candy -convino el joven a fin de quitar en ella el bochorno.

-Gracias... -dijo mostrando la segunda o tercera sonrisa torpe en el día y aún con las mejillas coloradas. De repente abrió los ojos -. Pero Albert tu trabajo, ¿te queda muy lejos? -reaccionó al darse cuenta de ese detalle -en todo caso lo mejor es que vivamos en Chicago -sugirió un tanto desanimada. No obstante no le caía en gracia que Albert madrugara más de lo que ya acostumbraba para ir a las oficinas en Chicago.

-Creo que podré solucionarlo Candy -la tranquilizó mostrando una sonrisa conciliadora.

...

_**Fin de Flashback...**_

De ese punto en adelante habían sido cosas sin tanta explicación. Dorhoty trabajaría para ellos al igual que otras personas. Los padres de él estarían a su dispocisión por si ella tenía alguna duda en caso de que Albert no estuviera por viajes de negocios. Eso y otros tantos puntos...

De hecho todo estuvo bien. A su juicio en torno a lo que hablarón Albert le ofrecía el espacio para dar su opinión libremente.

Pero si quería ser sincera con ella misma, lo cierto era qué, lo que no le daba tregua a tener un sueño placentero era el hecho de que Albert no estuviera en esa habitación. No podía sacarse de la mente y aunque el sólo imaginarlo le causara naúceas; la idea de que Albert y Jazmín hubieran compartido la cama y que ese era el motivo de no querer compartir la habitación con ella. Lo respetaría porque irían de poco a poco, aunque eso no evitara en ella un ligero dolor en el pecho.

... Quizás fué en uno de los varios revoloteos y pensamientos en la cama que logró al fin quedarse dormida y poner juicio a sus ideas.

~~..

La mañana siguiente fué igual que la anterior. Ni bien hubo abierto el ojo y acordado de su estado cuando ya se encontraba explusando lo que se le empezó a ser constumbre unas semanas atrás.

_"Sólo falta este mes"_

Se recordó asi misma dandose ánimos de que en la mayoría de casos era hasta finalizar el tercer mes que terminaban las naúceas.

Hizo la misma rutina de siempre, se cepilló y se lavó el rostro. Sólo que ahora más entusiasta porque los días intentarían ser mejores. Terminado esto decidió irse a cambiar.

**~~~~~ O ~~~ OoO ~~~ O ~~~~~**

Albert se encontraba en la mesa esperando a Candy... Desde horas mas tempranas había salido a galopar y no quiso demorar mas de la cuenta para estar presente en el dasayuno.

Sin embargo no sabía si lo que estaba proximo a esperar era el almuerzo porque la joven no daba señales de bajar. Conociendo a a Candy como era, seguro hizo un gruñido de molestia mientras aventaba a un lado el despertador al no más escuchar la alarma. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al imaginar la escena o más bien recordar ese suceso como solía hacerlo en Londres. Su "esposa" nunca fué buena madrugadora.

_"Su esposa..."_

Resonó dentro de sí como un río desbordante ante la realidad. No supo identificar si fué alegría o culpa lo que sintió, pero de cualquier modo lo embargo la inmensa tranquilidad de saberla a su lado. De ser él quien estaría para ella...

Anoche no pudo dormir demasiado pensando en el gesto que Candy le había dedicado cuando mencionó lo de las habitaciones separadas. Llegó a conclusión que ella esperaba que dormieran en la misma cama después de haber pasado alrededor de dos horas con los ojos pelados. Claro qué, desde luego Candy no lo quería con el próposito de "otras intenciones" Sino sólo con la pura idea inocente de que tuvieran unas palabras compartidas y risas por lo que sea. Sin ambargo aunque sería un momento ameno, él aún no podía compartir con ella un momento así...

-Albert...

Candy mencionó su nombre en un tono muy bajo. De pié en el entrada de la cocina se encontraba sorprendida por la presencia del joven en la mesa. No lo esperaba. Había bajado dispuesta a ir de largo a la mesa de la cocina, pero por mera curiosidad de inspecciobar de nuevo la cabaña escogió pasar por el comedor principal.

De manera rápida cambio su semblante y sonrió. Hacía meses que no compartia una comida con Albert y ahora se encontraba más que emocionada ante hecho de revivir ese pasatiempo.

-¿Desayunaras? -le preguntó aparentando tranquilidad. Claro que con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Tiene algo de raro?... -contra preguntó él viéndola descorcertado.

-No, claro que no. Disculpa -contestó ella sin molestarle en nada el desconcierto que le presentó él -. Pensé que... -se detuvo -. Sabes qué, olvidalo me alegra que desayunemos de nuevo juntos -finalizó sonriendo abiertamente.

Entonces Albert entendió.

Candy avanzó algo dudosa, sin saber muy bien qué asiento tomar. Al cabo de unos segundos optó por sentarse hasta el otro extremo de la mesa ya que este era un comedor para diez personas.

-Sientate aqui Candy -escuchó la voz tranquila del joven.

Fijó la mirada en él y se percató que al lado derecho de la silla que ocupaba había un desayuno servido, no lo había visto por el arreglo florar que se encontraba cerca, el cual impidió su vista. Regresó sobre sus pasos con una mueca un tanto vergonzosa y ocupó el asiento.

-Gracias -dijo al estar ya acómodada. Él sólo hizo una venía con la cabeza.

_"Bueno, no todo podría ir de un solo. Todo a su momento"_

Se dijo así misma al creer por instante que "su esposo" Había preparado la comida, más al ver los toques personales que había en esta supo qué, Dorothy fué quien debió haber cocinado. Al menos estaba sentada a su lado y eso ya era bastante para lo que ella había imaginado, y para ser un día después de la charla. Elevó una oración agradeciendo los alimentos para acto siguiente dedicarse a comer.

Comían en silencio, sin emititir palabra alguna. Lo único que se escuchaba era el repiqueteo de los cubiernos sobre los platos de porcelana y el leve sonido de la garganta de ambos a ingerir el jugo. Pero a pesar de eso era un silencio acogedor o al menos así lo quiso creer Candy mientras sentía las mariposas revolotearle lentamente dentro del estomágo hasta que:

-He hablado con el director del hospital esta mañana -comentó Albert sonando casual. Rompiendo el silencio y provocando en la chica que se le espantarán las mariposas de repente al estar más que segura que seguro ya se había enterado -. Me ha dicho que has renunciado, ¿por qué? -añadió preguntado determinado a saber la verdad.

Después de galopar y haberse tomado una ducha había llamado al hospital para hacer informar la confirmación de la donación que su padre siempre brindaba. El director lo había felicitado por su matrimonio y había dado sus estimaciones hacía la pérdida laboral a la gran enfermera que era su esposa. Preguntó por qué le estaba diciendo todo aquello y el director no dudo en responderle sobre la solicitud de renuncia que ella presentó una semana antes de la boda.

Candy tomó un sorbo al jugo para bajar la comida y la tensión que se le había quedado atragantada al escucharlo.

_"A ella le encantaba su profesión, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué renunciar? Si esa fué una de las razones por las que..."_

-Creí que era lo mejor dejar mi trabajo -respondió sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. Lo dijo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo hacer algo así. Albert arqueó una ceja, era obvio que para él sólo fué una respuesta vaga sin ninguna razón lógica.

La joven colocó una de sus manos hecha un puño y lo topó apenas contra sus labios. Tosió para poder aclararse un poco mejor la voz.

-Imaginé que ahora siendo yo la esposa de un hombre como tú tendría que estar disponible para cualquier ocasión -explicó en un susurro. Al no escuchar respuesta de él agregó -. Me he dado cuenta que tu mamá asiste a muchos a eventos para obras de caridad, fundaciones, hospitales y todo eso que ya sabes porque tu papá no tiene tiempo. Y pues... Pensé que si yo haría los mismo no podría estar mas en el hospital.

-Candy... -Albert sé quedo perplejo. Al igual que muchas otras veces Candy siempre tenía el efecto de dejarlo abrumado con sus respuestas espóntaneas y sinceras. Nunca imaginó que ella renunciara a su trabajo para ser, aunque no en toda la extensión de la palabra, su esposa -no tenías por qué hacerlo -manifestó carente de emoción. Ella amaba a sus pacientes y no era justo que por él dejara de hacer lo que tanto le gustaba.

En ese instante entró una llamada al telefóno de Albert. Éste mas que por el llamado contestó por inercia al sacarlo del pantalón.

Candy siguió comiendo. No entendió la actitud de él. Acaso estaba molesto porque renunció a su empleo en el hospital. Era lo que cualquier mujer casada con alguien como él haría, ¿verdad? Y si bien era cierto que ella amaba su profesión deseaba ser una buena esposa para él. Al menos en lo que pudiera.

Vió por el rabillo del ojo a Albert y éste estaba sonriendo por ratos mientras asentía con la cabeza y contestaba frases como: _《Estamos bien... Estoy bien. No te preocupes... Ella se encuentra bien... Si, está desayunando... Dorothy se ocupó... Esta bien... ¿Cómo?... Ya, gracias. Ahí estaremos... Adiós y que tengas buen día mamá, un saludo para mi padre...》_

_"Oh... Era la sra. Ardley..." _Acertó Candy dentro de sí.

-Mamá te manda un abrazo... Dicen que nos invitan a cenar mañana -habló Albert mientras se metía de nuevo el telefóno al bolsillo del pantalón para después posar su mirada en ella, la cual se mostraba confundida. Eran muchos asuntos al mismo tiempo -: No estoy molesto por lo del hospital... -suspiró pesadamente -. Simplemente no creí que fueras a hacer una cosa así... Tu amas tu profesión y no estas obligada a abandonarlo...

-Sé que no lo esperabas. Yo más que nadie sabe cuanto amo mi profesión y sé muy bien como es nuestro matrimonio -se explicó conciente del como eran los hechos -. Pero aún así quiero ser una buena esposa para tí, no quisiera que se dijiera cosas que puedan perjudicarte -al inicio cuando habló lo hizo de manera defensiva, sin embargo esto lo último sono más bien a una caricia, con su voz imprenada de inocencia y sinceridad, pero con determinación.

Una caricia que enterneció el corazón de Albert.

-... Aún así no estas obligada, piensa bien lo del hospital y si decides cambiar de opinión me avisas para hablar con el director -dijo con el rostro apacible. Acercó su mano izquierda a la de ella y cuando la hubo cogido entre la suya, la apretó suavemente -. Yo también intentaré ser un buen esposo -le prometió.

El tema estaba arreglado. Cada quien por su lado entendió que lo de ser "buen esposo" No era literalmente en toda la extensión de la palabra...

De la misma forma retiró la mano y ambos siguierón comiendo en silencio... En el mismo ambiente benévolo y cálido que sólo en presencia del otro sentían... Quizás no como en esa noche en la que se reencotrarón en Londres, pero si con la entrañable sensación de un nuevo reencuentro en sus vidas.

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas extras:_

_*[1] Fragmentos del encuentro entre Albert y Candy en Londres tomados de CCFH: Traducción por Foro Andrew Tomo No. 1 Capitulo 6_

_°[2] Fragmentos tomados de Candy Candy manga Tomo No. 3 págs: 130, 136 y 137_

* * *

_¡Hola, Chicas!_

_Espero no las haya confundido tanto número y signo. Sólo era para que diferenciaran mi narración de la historia original, donde iniciaba o terminaba cada dialógo o momento ya sea del manga o CCFH._

_Ya sé, disculpen la demora. Perdón. Es sólo que a veces uno se friquea con lo que sigue. _

_Como ya se dierón cuenta tomé retazos del encuentro de ellos en Londres de la historia original. Literalmente lo hice, sólo que esta mezclado, pero la mayoría pertenece a CCFH jajaja... Recuerden que la historia sigue siendo alterna. Sin embargo ese reencuentro es hermoso! y porque casaba con lo que seguía decidí incluirlo jijiji... Al igual que este recuerdo habrán varios que iré escribiendo para desarrollar el fic._

_La verdad es que en Londres no hay mucho que contar, pero aventurandome a leer de nuevo un poco CCFH (cuando Candy esta en Londres)... Candy da pié a insinuar que en más de una ocasión fué a visitar a Albert al zoológico. De ahí sacaré lo que necesito en el fic. Terry sólo estará de paso en los recuerdos porque pues... jejeje pero no daré detalle de nada de eso porque como ya dije distorisionare a mi conveniencia y sólo es en Albert y Candy en quienes me quiero enfocar jejeje... Disculpen si el capitulo anterior algunas lo sintierón corto. Normalmente trato de rebasar el escrito (sin tomar en cuenta los mensajes que les dejo) de cierta cantidad de palabras. Intentaré de a poco hacerlos mas largos, aunque no tanto porque no soy partidaria de escribir mega capitulos jajaja... Lo considerable ;)_

_Amiga Mj... Ya hablamos de todo eso ijiji..._

_povoine3... Diste en el punto.. No pueden admitir nada o siquiera pensarlo porque todo ha sido reciente algo que los confunde aún más._

_Enamorada... ¡manis! jajaja... Morí de risa con tu comentario. Mucho fics y adaptaciones te han abierto la mente jajaja... Y música también. Ni idea de que canción era hasta que la escuché jejeje..._

_elbroche... Definitivamente no hubo zafarrancho de nada y las familias pues no del todo la de ambos conformes y con Jazmín pues ya veremos jejeje..._

_Rosario Escobar... Pues ya esta un cacho mas largo y si, hay razones además del hijo para estar casados y si, tu traquila que ya emepezaremos con diabluras para dejar entre ver los sentimientos jijiji..._

_Ana Isela... A ti gracias por leer y comentar._

_Limna... ¡Hola! Gracias por leer... Aqui esta la actualizacion, perdón por la demora y tranquiz que ahí se ira revelando la verdad jejeje..._

_Maribel... jajaja... A mi también me ha pasado que ya por inercia uno se mete a la página, pero a diferencia mía yo me vuelvo a dormir jajaja... Ahí mañana me digo jajaja... Gracias!_

_Guets1... Ya actualice, gracias por leer._

_Cleo... jajaja No te creas, no el de todas me sé la forma de escribir, sólo el de algunas jijiji... Si faltó hablar de sentimientos y amor, pero por ahora me reservo eso. De momento sólo iniciaremos con diabluras jajaja..._

_Guets2... Primeramente gracias por leer y comentar. Bueno pues tienes razón, ya empezaré a colocarle los matices a la trama y a equilibrar todo sentimiento de culpa y de amor jejeje..._

_Abril... Gracias por leer amiga, aunque yo diria que hay mucho amor escondido entre los rubios jajaja... ;)_

_Amy Freites... Mi querida Amy Freites jajaja... ¡Ups! lamento desilucionarte con la actualización en el dia de tu descanso. La historia esta centrada en un tiempo más actual aunque no tanto jejeje... por como ya escribiste Albert no estaba obligado a casarse con Candy... Y sobre la escena "pasional" ya una amiga me había escrito sobre una noche bien merecida de "fuegos artificiales" jajaja... No prometo que vaya a ser la gran noche, pero haré el intento de describir algo lindo._

_Bunny... Si, creo que ese es el detalle que casi a nadie le gusto (el metrimonio por el bebé) Pero tu con la mente fría. Ni te centres tanto en Jazmin. Cosas ocultas jijii..._

_LovlyArdley... Creo que mensajes tuve que haberte mandado más por los reviews de mis otras historias (por cierto gracias por leerlas), pero no encontré como. Gracias por comentar y el desenvolvimiento ahí se irá dando. Me intriga ahora tu supocisión?... jijiji_

_Valentina... Gracias por tus palabras. Me hizo muy feliz leer tu apreciación hacia mi retorcida historia 8)_

_maravilla121... Jazmin a domostrado ser de momento una mujer digna. No se puso a rogar lo perdido y tampoco se fue a lo mas bajo... Gracias por leer chica!_

_Lizita... jajaja obvio no será una amistad jijiji_

_chidamami... seguro que retomaran su relación._

_Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews y por el apoyo silencioso a mis locuras ;) Espero se encuentren bien._

_Un saludo a la distancia... Nos seguimos leyendo 8)_


	7. Chapter 6

Aviso

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki a Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

_..._

_"¡Demonios!"_

Resuena dentro de mi cabeza alterada. Miro la prenda que sostengo entre mis manos y chasqueo la lengua. No me parece mucho. Por lo que la arrojo sin importarme en donde caíga y me sumerjo de nuevo en mi clóset de ropa. Quito de sus cerchas varias prendas más, vestidos, pantalones y blusas muy femeninas y coquetas, pero decentes que combinen con ellos. Medio me las tallo y las calculo por encima de mi cuerpo en el amplio espejo, "adiós" me digo de nuevo arrojando con prontitud cuanta vestidura pasa por mis manos porque siento que ninguna me hace justicia a lo que quiero lucir para la cena en casa de los padres de Albert.

Ayer en el desayuno por estar hablando del tema del hospital no presté tanta atención y hoy en la mañana que hemos vuelto a desayunar juntos con él me lo recordó antes de irse a ver a unos inversionistas a Chicago, y desde entonces estoy completamente abstraída en lo que usaré.

A los padres de Albert siempre los he tenido en alta estima o mejor dicho a toda su familia. Es por eso que quiero mostrar y dar buena impresión para que esten seguros de que a pesar del como fuerón los hechos puedo ser una ideal esposa al lado de su hijo. Pues todos ellos han sido personas muy buenas y acomedidas conmigo desde que los conozco. En especial la madre de él, la sra. Ardley, una mujer de mucho admirar y también de mucho temer.

Años atrás en Londres, él solía decirme que con su madre era de andar con pies de plomo si luego no querias tenerla frente a tí porque todo lo veía y escuchaba. En medio de mi locura por el caos de ropa que se empieza a amontonar sonrío. Nunca la he tenido por alguien así, no obstante después de la foto en Londres puede que lo haya creído.

Mientras sigo escogiendo que prendas serán las que me pondré reparo en Albert...

Ayer después de desayunar me hubo informado que esta semana estaría ocupado con reuniones de nuevos inversionistas hasta horas muy tardes. Desde luego así fué. Llegó a casa ya casi entrada la noche, lo sé porque lo esperé aún cuando me dijo que no lo esperara.

Lo mejor es que le diga con actitud seria que nos instalemos en Chicago. Si así fué siendo el primer día, no deseo ni imaginarme como pueden ser los demás que siguen. Él no necesita estar así de este modo teniéndo a su disposición otras mansiones.

_"¡Genial! He vaciado el armario entero y no encontré nada"_

Es mi respuesta final sin creermelo, no puede ser. Poso las yemas de los dedos en mi frente para luego masajerame las sienes.

_"Esto no va bien... Candice White nunca tuvo problemas para escoger la ropa adecuada que usaría en ocasiones como estas"_

De pronto, como luz en la oscuridad se me viene una idea. Una gran idea doy cuenta por ello. Impulsada como resorte vuelvo sobre la montaña de ropa que amontoné y empiezo a buscar hasta qué lo encuentro.

_"Perfecto" _

Sonrío complacida conmigo misma. No tengo porque darle mas vueltas a mi decisión y me dirijo corriendo a la regadera para darme una ducha.

...

...

-Creo ha sido todo por hoy William. Es mejor terminar o puedes llegar tarde a la cena con tus padres -oigo la voz de George al otro lado del escritorio.

Observo la hora que marca el reloj en mi muñeca y efectivamente son las tres y media. Tomando en cuenta el tráfico y el tiempo que me hago de regreso a Lakewood si no quiero llegar tarde a la cena lo mejor es que marché ahorita. Suelto los papeles y con pesades me dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla mientras restriego con ambas manos mi rostro.

_"Apenas es el segundo día"_

Esta semana he decidido mantener mi agenda ocupada. Candy desea vivir en Lakewood y me he propuesto trabajar de forma intercalada, una semana trabajar arduamente para que así la siguiente la pase en la cabaña con trabajos menores y no causar en ella preocupaciones innecesaria.

-Si sigues aquí para cuando la sra. Ardley llame, porque sé que lo hará tendrás que llegar con una muy buena excusa.

Miro a George con duda y al pasar unos segundos entro en la conciencia de sus palabras:

-Tienes razón -le digo levantandome y llevando conmigo el saco que esta apoyado en la silla. Mi madre es capaz de venir ella misma a jalarme de la oreja si no llego a tiempo -. Nos vemos mañana George -le digo al tiempo que estrecho mi mano con la de él.

-Hasta mañana William que pases una buena velada. Saludame a "tu" esposa.

Me dice mostrando una sonrisa y remarcando apropósito la palabra "Tu" con voz mas recia:

-Calma William, sólo recuerda actuar natural con ella, como en los años anteriores.

Yo no hago más que sonreirle también. George siempre ha sido quien me ha ayudado a sobrellevar mi presente y no sólo eso, sino también el que me ha ayudado a llevar a cabo mis mas locas ideas.

Y esta no ha sido la exepción en partes iguales.

~~..

Por alguna extraña razón hoy la carretera no estaba saturada de carros en interminables filas. El camino de regreso estubo libre lo cual me ha hecho sentir más relajado.

Luego de dejar el carro estacionado entro a casa. No escucho ni un ruido al pasar la puerta:

-Candy -menciono su nombre en voz alta al estar en el vestibulo, al pasar unos segundos nombro el de Dorothy y tampoco parece haber señales de ella.

Al no recibir respuesta de parte de ninguna de las dos me encamino hacia la habitación de Candy. Pego mi oído contra la dura textura caoba y no escucho ruido de nada.

_"Estara en casa"_

Sería algo absurdo puesto que quedamos en que pasaría por ella. Justo cuando me decido a tocar la puerta se escucha el estruendo sonido de varias cosas caerse seguido de un: _《¡Ah!...》_Lo cual hace que mi expresión se ponga tensa.

-¡Candy! -sale involuntariamente de mi boca el nombre de ella. No lo dudo más y abro la puerta de un tirón.

La escena con la cual soy recibido me ha caído como muerto de regreso a la vida. Siento como mi corazón vuelve poco a poco a su palpitar acompasado y seguro mi rostro se torna a uno mas aliviado. Durante el medio segundo que tardé en abrir la puerta creí encontrarme con lo peor, sin embargo no ha sido asi o al menos eso estimé durante otro segundo hasta que me percaté de su estado. Entonces mi rostro pasa de estar en tensión a preocupación...

...

Candy no imaginó que el intertar alcazar una caja en donde coservaba varios broches de cabello fuera a causar tanto desastre.

Después de ducharse había aguardado toda la ropa que dejó en desorden, luego puesto la ropa que escogió y por último se estaba arreglando. Todo marchaba bien cuando no encontró el modo de peinarse. Y es que con el cabello indomable que poseía era una ardua batalla cuando de acomodarlo se trataba porque este saltaba hacia todas direcciones al secarse, por lo que tenía que pensar bien en que peinado hacerse. Habían veces que anhelaba cortarlo, pero sólo con recordar que si lo hacía le quedaba todo cuto y más alborotado se abstenía. Frustada porque era lógico que no podía hacer mucho, al final hubo optado por unos broches para el cabello que su querida abuela Martha le regaló hacía unos dos años. Se encontraban en encima de una repisa de madera junto a unos libros de enfermería que ella mantenía ahí para cualquier emergencia.

No obstante, no contó con que al intertar alcanzarlo en el pequeño taburete sobre en el que se encontraba diera por un equivocación un traspié causando que apoyara de lleno su peso en la frágil repisa y esta venirse hacia abajo junto con todo lo que contenía inclusive a ella a falta de equilibrio y el susto inesperado que le produjo.

Y he que allí se encontraba, sentada toda mal pocisionada, aturdida y adolorida.

Tan ensimimismada como se encontraba no se dió cuenta cuando repentinamente Albert abrió la puerta y mucho menos cuando éste se acercó con prontitud para levantarla en brazos y sentarla en la orilla de la cama:

-Candy, ¿estas bien?... ¿te hiciste daño?... -preguntó el muchacho con aflicción revisando apenas con sus manos el rostro y brazos de ella. El estomágo, dudó en hacerlo, por lo que sólo fué de vista que inspeccionó -¿Candy?... -volvió a llamarla al no recibir respuesta de ella. Al pasar los minutos y al no volver a recibir respuesta decidió serenarse el primero y acto seguido posó de manera delicada la palma de su mano en la mejilla izquierda de ella, la acarició con el pulgar para llamar la atención de ella -. Candy... -dijo, pero ahora dulcemente.

-Estoy bien Albert -dijo ella regresando en sí, aún conmocionada por la caída.

-Me asustaste Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?...

-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez -habló apenas ella para luego fruncir el ceño -. Creo que todavía soy una atolondrada. No tuve cuidado de nuestro hijo -puso sus manos sobre el vientre por inercia. Se encontraba molesta con ella misma, tenía que ser mas precavida, tenía que tener más conciencia de su estado.

-Tranquila Candy, no sabias que iría a pasar algo así, a cualquiera le pudo pasar -le explicó -. Puedo cancelar la cena con mis padres y si quieres vamos al médico...

-No, no te preocupes. Iremos a la cena con tus padres, estoy bien y estoy segura que él o ella también lo estan, no fué una caída tan alta. Mañana puedo ir a ver al médico.

-¿Segura? -repitió viendola penetrante -. Si crees que esta bien podemos ir ahora...

-Si, muy segura -respondió ella mas que segura de su decisión.

-... Esta bien, sólo ten cuidado la próxima vez -dejó de acariciarle la mejilla. Un contacto del cual ella hasta ese instante fue consiente y en el que él reparó. Apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas -. ¿Qué intentabas alcanzar Candy? -preguntó dudoso porque no podía haber sido una caída sin una causa, ¿verdad?.

La joven rió avergonzadamente. Si se observaba bien, la verdad era que la altura no era muy exagerada, quizás unos veinte centrimétros más alto para los sensenta y cinco que ella media sumado a los veinte justos que media el taburete daba por igual la altura exacta de la repisa.

Y justamente era a eso lo que daba crédito:

-Unos broches para sujetarme el cabello, ya sabes lo alboratado que es.

Albert voltió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la repisa desparramada junto a varios libros, se puso en pié y al acercarse vislumbró la caja. Cuando la cogió entre sus manos se regresó a darselo a ella:

-Toma, aunque siempre he creido Candy que te miras mejor sin ellos -anunció sincero entregandole la caja. Un comentario que la sonrojo a ella ya que pues, no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

-Gracias.

-Termina de arreglarte, te ayudaré a recojer el desorden y luego nos vamos -le dijo con calma antes de salir del cuarto.

Y asi pasó.

Fué a buscar un martillo y unos clavos, y colocó de nuevo la repisa, sólo que ahora un poco más baja para que no volviera a ocurrirle. La reforzó con varios clavos más, recogió los libros que estaban tirados y los ordenó encima de esta mientras hablaban con Candy sobre su día en la oficina en Chicago, claro qué, omitiendo lo de la distancia que esta implicaba para Albert. Luego de eso fué a darse una arreglada rápida y partierón hacia la casa de sus padres...

**~~~~~ O ~~~ OoO ~~~ O ~~~~~**

-¡Oh... Candy! -mencionó la madre Albert cuando la pareja de rubios entró a la casa. No se contuvo y se dejó ir sobre la joven para abrazarla efusiva y completamente felíz -. Creí que no vendrían, ¿por qué tardarón? -preguntó aliviada.

-Vamos mamá, apenas son cinco minutos más de la hora acordada -dijo sonriente Albert acercandosele para depositar un beso en la frente de su progénitora.

-En realidad ha sido mi culpa sra. Ardley -habló Candy. Ella le miro con expresión interrogatoria a lo cual la joven explicó avergonzada mientras jugueteaba con disimulo los dedos -: Lo que pasó es que yo me caí y...

No pudo terminar.

-¡¿Te caiste?! Pero Candy, ¡¿cómo pasó?!... ¡¿estas bien?!... ¡¿no le pasó nada al bebé?! -se escandalizó repentinamente la señora revisandola atentamente. Volvió la mirada a su hijo con un gesto de evidente reproche -:¿Y tú dónde estabas William? Te das cuenta de lo que pudo pasar, prometiste que la cuidarias. Piensa sólamente en lo que pudo pasarle a ella o a tu hijo -mientras decía todas estas cosas movía sus manos en señas dignas de una interpretación de drama sin parar de hablar. De pronto se quedó quieta e hizo más profundo el ceño al tiempo que lo señalaba de manera fija con su mirada -. Tu y yo tendremos una platica seria William Albert Aldley -giró su rostro hacía Candy y cambió su semblante a uno más dulce. Sonriendo le dijo -. Por supuesto que tu no tienes la culpa Candy. Imaginó que has de estar aún adolorida. Vamos a la cocina, pediré que te preparen un té mientras me cuentas si ya estas mejor.

Albert sólo fué espectador estupefacto de toda la escena mientras las mujeres se iban por el camino que daba a la cocina. Ni dejó que Candy terminara de hablar y toda la culpa recayó en él. Sacudió la cabeza. Quien sabe como reaccionaria ella si él no hubiera estado justo a tiempo.

Mejor ni imaginarlo.

Como ya se había dicho desde que tenía memoria: _《Con pasos de plomo》 _Cuando de su madre se trataba.

-Buena noche Meritza, ¿has visto a mi padre? -preguntó a una de las criadas que pasó por donde él encontraba.

-El señor se encuentra en la biblioteca joven William -respondió la chica solícita antes de reanudar su camino.

**~~~~~ O ~~~ OoO ~~~ O ~~~~~**

-No te preocupes Candy, sé que mi hijo jamás dejaría que te pasará algo malo -dijo para sorpresa de la joven la madre de Albert -. Estoy convencida de que tuvo la intención de faltar a cena para que fueran a ver al médico o me equivoco.

-... Pero y entoces, ¿por qué actuó de ese modo con él?... -indagó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo acertiva que era luego de haber dado un sorbo a la taza de té.

-Eso no interesa Candy. La verdad es que tengo una platica pendiente con mi hijo, pero lo bueno es que te sientes bien y que mañana irás al médico -le sonrió de una forma inexplicable para luego mirarla dulcemente -. No hemos tenido una oportunidad idónea para hablar Candy. Con todo lo que ha pasado quiero que sepas que estoy muy felíz porque te hayas casado con mi hijo... Sé que tal vez no fuerón bajo las circunstacias normales, pero ya verás que todo resulta bien para ambos. Deseo que sepas que yo estaré para tí para ayudarte y apoyarte con William -lo dijo sin remilgueos.

-¿Cómo?... -atinó a susurrar la joven ahogadamente.

-Dime Candy, ¿por qué otra razón accediste a casarte con William? -preguntó la señora sin sarcasmo o burla en su voz, tan sólo alzando las cejas -. Estando en los tiempos que estamos, teniendo los padres y el trabajo que tienes, no había porque hacerlo, ¿o si?... Conociendo el carácter que tienes podías haber salido a flote con tu hijo tu sola sin necesitar de mi hijo.

-Se hubiera visto mal que yo me portara egoistamente, habló conmigo sobre esto... Además pienso que él es el padre y mi hijo tiene el derecho a estar cerca de él...-se excusaba atropelladamente mientras las mejillas se le teñian de rojo.

-Gracias Candy -habló la señora colocando su mano sobre la muñeca de ella mientras la miraba de manera apreciativa -. Gracias por casarte con mi hijo y quererlo de ese modo -Candy supo que ella lo sabía y no estaba segura si lo que deseaba en ese instante era que la tierra se la tragara. Tan trasparente era en sus sentimientos, ¿lo habrá notado Albert?... -. No te apenes Candy, mi hijo ha sido muy afortunado a que aceptaras a casarte con él, son amigos de años y estoy segura que Will te ama de la misma forma. Si no, por qué lo habría hecho lo mismo, puesto que él pudo haberte dado una manutensión semanal o mensual desde un principio, ¿no lo crees así?...

-Albert es un caballero, uno de los muy pocos de ahora... Sé que jamás me dejaría a mi todo el pesor de la situación y siendo el hijo de alguien como ustedes jamás lo permitiría.

La sra. Ardley suspiró insatisfecha por la respuesta. Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensó, no obstante lo entendía y es que cuando se esta enamorado muchas veces no se miraba lo evidente a causa de la inseguridad:

-Yo te ayudaré Candy -dijo finalmente con un guiño y mirada complice -tu sólo encargate de no perder ese sentimiento por mi hijo, ese será tu guía principal.

La joven se quedó otra vez confundida y con la mejillas arreboladas, ¿en qué la ayudaría? Quizo preguntarle, pero las criadas entrarón a anunciarles que la cena ya estaba servida.

**~~~~ O ~~~ OoO ~~~ O ~~~~~**

-Dices que no hubo error de nada.

-Si padre, con George analizamos todo y aunque aparentaba ser un fraude no hubo nada. El dinero estaba completo y las cuentas exactas -explicó Albert.

El padre de Albert quedó absorto. Su hijo era quien ahora dirigia gran parte de los bancos Ardley, él ya estaba lo suficiente cansado para estar en medio de tanto viaje y problemas. Además deseaba disfrutar de los últimos años de su vida en compañia de su esposa.

Su hijo le hubo informado de cierto fraude en uno de los bancos más importante. Tenía plena confianza en que su hijo y George llegarían al fondo del asunto, sin embargo ahora parecía no haber rastros de nada.

Era algo muy inusual.

Como se aparentaba no haber nada incoherente de un minuto a otro.

-De momento dejalo así, pero mantente atento a cualquier cambio raro. Y a esta persona mantenla vigilada -sugirió.

-Ya la tengo bajo vigilancia padre. Te informo por si llegará a pasar algo más.

-Bien. Ahora vamos comer -anunció poniendose sobre sus pies -. No hagamos esperar más a las bellas esposas de nuestra compañia -dijo riendo el sr. Ardley esto ultimo mientras palmeaba el hombro de su hijo al pasar cerca de él. El joven pronto sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas al escucharlo. Suerte su padre no se percató porque ya iba de camino a la mesa.

~~..

La cena transcurrio tranquila. Tanto la pareja de jovenes como de grandes evitarón sacar a colisión el tema del matrimonio de los rubios hablando sobre otros asuntos. Candy y Albert se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro. La sra. Ardley de cuando en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a ellos, observando con dismulada atención cada gesto e interacción entre ellos. Le sorprendió por dentro con sumo placer descubrir como su hijo desviaba en un intento sigiloso su vista cada cinco minutos hacia su esposa mientras hablaban con su padre. En una o dos ocasiones se interumpió con su progenitor para susurrarle algo al oído a Candy con semblante dudoso a lo cual ella sólo asentía con la cabeza al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa. Entoces él volcaba de nuevo su atención a lo que estaba hablando, pero siempre atento por minutos a ella.

_"Pero... y entonces esa mirada..."_

Antes de querer dar por concluido cualquier jucio, se dijo que lo mejor era analizarlo mas noche, en la intimidad de su cuarto y de su cama en donde podía dar rienda suelta a sus ideas.

Pasada una hora más, la joven pareja de rubios en medio de abrazos afectivos y miradas complices ó al menos así lo creyó Candy al despedirse de la sra. Ardley, abandonarón la casa para dirigirse a la suya a pesar de las súplicas que lanzó la madre de Albert para que pasarán la noche allí con ellos.

**~~~~~ O ~~~ OoO ~~~ O ~~~~~**

Mas noche, en el silencio de su cuarto, una mujer daba cavidad libre a sus pensamientos.

Pauna Ardley era mujer a quien no le pasaba nada por alto.

Absolutamente nada.

No porque tuviera ojos y oídos en lugares ocultos, sino que más bien era qué, desde pequeña siempre había sido muy observadora e indutiva. Dichas cualidades le fuerón de mucha ayuda a lo largo de su vida hasta ahora para hacerle frente a sus circunstancias y que sabía le seguirian ayudando lo que le restaba de vida lo cual era bastante, estaba segura de ello.

Mientras estaba sentada en la cama, aguardando a la entrada de su esposo para juntos dormirse reflexionó en varios puntos.

Y uno era qué:

_"Ambos rubios se querian"_

Tenía que ser así. Si bien admitía que Candy siempre fué de su agrado para futura esposa de su hijo, nunca se opuso o siquiera objetó, inconforme, sobre Jazmín, la ex-prometida de William. Aunque era una bonita joven tanto en fisico como en cualidades sólo una madre sabía y conocía el corazón y lo mejor para sus hijos. En este caso Candy fué desde un principio la elegida para su hijo, sino con que otro motivo hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Si ninguno estaba obligado a casarse.

Las circunstacias no fuerón las apropiadas, pero al fin y al cabo eran marido y mujer. Quizás un empujoncito no les vendría mal a ambos, pensó removiéndose inquieta. No lograba entender como era que esos dos no se amarán intensamente conociendo de sobra lo muy apegados que eran, más en Londres, por qué su hijo se fué a otro continente estando bien allí...

Los ayudaría o mejor dicho la ayudarí a ella.

Si, eso haría... Desconocía las condiciones que le habían impuesto a su relación matrimonial, pero después de todo Candy amaba a William. Algo que sin quererlo lo supó cuando su hijo regreso del África anunciando su compromiso. Desde luego fué grato darse cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba la joven y ahora al haber sido espectadora de primera fila sobre el comportamiento de su hijo para con Candy en la cena no bastaba más que un:

_"Empujón"_

Para que naciera en ellos el amor que debió haber iniciado años atrás...

De pronto entró William, su esposo ya listo para dormir. Al haber apagado las lamparas que cada quien poseía en su mesita de noche se acurrucarón juntos, abrazados y deseandose dulces sueños.

Era pleno amar a luz de todo y todos... Y tanto Candy y William lo merecían del uno al otro...

Continuará...

* * *

_Aqui con otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y que con este ya se le halle una primicia a los matices de colores en la trama jejeje..._

_Disculpen si no devuelvo en esta ocasión los reviews, pero ya saben que igual aprecio cada uno de ellos. Me han sacado mas de alguna sonrisa jajaja... Ahorita ustedes tranquiz, no piensen en Jazmin ni en nada más, sólo disfruten de los caps. que vienen jijiji..._

_ Con respecto a los gemelos Jaqui...mmmm... pues no estoy muy segura aún, pero lo tomaré en cuenta. _

_De nuevo gracias por el apoyo silencioso o visible que dan con su comentario. Siempre será un placer leerlas o entretenerlas con esta historia._

_Un abrazo, cuidensen y nos seguimos leyendo 8)_

_Disculpen las faltas ortográficas._


	8. Chapter 7

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

****~~..**

_Candy contuvo el aire y trató de no moverse. Era consiente que si lo hacía estaba pérdida de por vida, miró apenas hacia arriba para elevar una oración a Dios para que se apiadara de su alma en caso de ser descubierta._

_... Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando en este último punto, pero como no pensarlo o encomendarte al Altísimo cuando tenías a unos padres como los de ella. Más aún teníendo en cuanta la locura que iba a llevar a cabo. _

_No obstante, ¿qué podía hacer? Se lo había prometido y eso haría porque queria verlo._

_Giró su rostro lo menos que pudo. Estaba escondida detrás de un grueso tronco de árbol y como ella era delgada encajaba bien. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto. Es que, ¿era en serio?... Se suponía que a esa hora todas las maestras estaban almorzando o impartiendo una que otra clase. _

_En especial la hna. Cleis._

_Posiblemente la monja más estricta de todo el internado. Se preguntó por un instante si aquella mujer no cargaba consigo algún tipo de radar escondido entre esas capas de tela oscura. Es que pareciera que a donde sea que fuera siempre la encontraba dentro de su entorno visual, y si ese fuera el caso no había salida entonces._

_Apoyo la nuca contra el troco de manera impaciente e incredula. Eso no podía estarle pasando a ella, no ese día que se escaparía para ir a ver a Albert al zoológico. Le había costado un buen tiempo rogarle a Patty y una cita a escondidas con Steir a cambio, para que la encubriera inventando cualquier excusa por su falta a la hora del almuerzo. Su amiga era muy inteligente y confiaba plenamente en que se las arreglaría sola o eso antes de las dos de tarde._

_De pronto se dió cuenta que no escuchaba más el parloteo de pasos de un lado a otro, volteó de nuevo la mirada y con gran deleite y alivio se alegro de estar sola de nuevo, a lo mejor Dios había escuhado su ruego interno y se compadeció de ella o quizás simplemente la mujer tuvo que ir a reñir a otra estudiante por su falta de actuar. Lo segundo era lo más probable, pero no importaba ya, tenía que irse. Por lo qué, no sin antes adoptar una mueca de evidente nerviosismo, Se dirigió con pasos sigilosos al borde de piedra con el que estaba rodeado el internado, cerca de este había un árbol e hizo lo que era de esperarse, lo trepó y con la maestría de alguien que esta aconstumbrado a salirse con la suya, brincó hacía la parte superior de la pared y acto seguido bajo despació hasta dar con suelo firme al otro lado._

_Ya estaba afuera._

_Sólo entonces sonrió victoriosa por un momento para después avanzar hacia el encuentro del primer bus público que encontró._

_~~.._

_-¡No te rías! -exclamó con gesto adusto Candy._

_-Lo siento Candy... Es sólo que... -Albert no pudo evitarlo, se interumpió y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos para esconder la sonrisa que deseaba tranformarse en carcajadas en sus labios. Vió como la joven le lanzaba otra mirada totalmente amenazante. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a inspirar hondo y a apretar los labios para calmarse._

_-Te digo que no sabía, además, eres tú el de la culpa. De haberme dicho no hubiera tardado tanto -lo acusó aún molesta._

_-Perdóna Candy -se disculpó intentando adoptar un comportamiento serio. Algo que le era improbable porque ya al siguiente segundo tenía una sonrisa -. No sabía que vendrías. Ahora ya sabes que sólo tienes que bajarte una calle antes._

_-Si, ahora ya lo sé -contestó sarcasticamente la muchacha lo evidente con un bufido._

_-Vamos Candy, no te enojes. Ahora ya estas aquí -Albert se acercó risueño y colocando sus manos en ambos hombros de la chica añadió -: Me alegra bastante que hayas venido Candy. Qué te parece si te enseño a unos animales, es mi hora de descanso -ofreció._

_A ella rápidamente le brillarón los ojos de entusiamo al escucharlo. Es mas, ya ni se acordaba de lo enojada que estuvo hace unos minutos porque le tomó mas del tiempo que planeó en llegar al zoológico. No pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazandolo por el cuello:_

_-¡Oh si, Albert! -quizás fuera algo muy raro... ¿Quién se alegraria de ir al zoológico cuando ya has visto a los animales varias veces? Para Candy era lo más felíz que le estubiera pasando, no se habían visto en algunos años con su amigo y estar con él en cualquier oportunidad serviría para ponerse al día en sus vidas -. Pero... -se apartó tensa -. ¿Que hora tienes Albert?... -preguntó nerviosa._

_-Son casi las dos -contestó chequeando la hora en su reloj de muñeca -¿por qué?..._

_-¡Rayos! ¡Ya me tengo que ir! -exclamó ella. Patty la iba a matar si no llegaba puntual a la hora que convinierón._

_-¿Ir?... ¿a dónde Candy?... ¿qué acaso no acabas de venir?.__.. -se detuvó al caer en cuenta en el verdadero detalle -¡Te escapaste! Pero Candy, ¿cuándo aprénderas?_

_-Creo que nunca -contestó ella sonriente -. La proxima vez vendré más temprano..._

_-La próxima vez vendrás cuando estes de permiso -la corrigió -. No quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres._

_Ella se le quedó viendo por un instante. Desde que se habían conocido, Albert se preocupaba porque no se metiera en problemas con sus padres. Admitió que había extrañado esa actitud de él... Su mente viajó rápidamente a aquellos días en los que siendo una niña se escapa de las clases para irlo a ver a él, aún a sabiendas que Albert la mandaría de regreso..._

_Avanzó con pasos lentos hacia él y sin decir nada lo abrazó por la cintura:_

_-Gracias por cuidar siempre de mí Albert, sé como reaccionaría mamá, pero te he extrañado tanto en estos años que no me importa -dijo teniendo el rostro de lado contra su pecho._

_-Lo sé, a mi también me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Candy -dijo conmovido por sus palabras -pero vendrás cuando..._

_-Estaré aqui la otra semana más temprano -senteción con convicción ella, y sin más premura se safó de su lado -¡Adiós Albert! -le gritó felíz desde la puerta agitando una mano para luego salir apresurada._

_-Adiós Candy... -susurró suavemente para sí mismo con una sonrisa. Definitivamente esta era una batalla pérdida, Candy nunca aprendería, ya no era aquella niña a la que podía mandar de regreso a sus clases. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla a que no la descubrierán._

_Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, abrumado por la extraña sensación de soledad repentina que le quedo al irse ella. Después de todo, a él también le hubiera gustado compartir más tiempo con Candy..._

****~~..**

_**Flash Back...**_

-No tenías por qué comer si te sentías mal -mencionó Albert mientras conducía y tenía la vista fija en la carretera -. Te estuve observando y me dió la impresión de que no querias, aún cuando te pregunté si estabas bien.

-Estoy bien Albert, sólo fué la sensación de naúceas-dijo Candy también teniendo fija la vista en la ventana -. Sólo no quería incomodar a tu madre.

Ambos se quedarón en silencio. Hacía unos diez minutos que habían salido de la casa de los padres de Albert para dirigirse a la suya.

-No la habrías incomodado Candy -habló el muchacho -. Si alguna comida te provoca naúceas es mejor que hables porque puede causarte daño a ti o al bebé -al no tener respuesta de ella añadió -y si no quieres que lo sepa mi madre mejor dimelo a mi para eso estoy -le aclaró suavemente.

-Esta bien, la siguiente vez que pase te aviso -convino ella tranquila. Miró de reojo a Albert y sin querer recordó las palabras de Pauna:

_《Estoy segura que mi hijo te ama. Si no por qué habría hecho lo mismo...》_

No creía que fuera cierto, pero si así fuera...

-¿Extrañas a Jazmin? -preguntó sin poder evitar que saliera de sus labios. Quiso morderse la lengua al ver el semblante tenso que él adoptó de repente.

Albert se quedó unos minutos meditando su respuesta, "¿qué contestarle?..." Se preguntó internamente.

A medida que iba avanzando el tiempo, supó que no tenía una declaración clara para la pregunta de ella:

-No quisiera hablar de ella ahora Candy -contestó.

La joven no encontró el modo de como sentirse al escucharlo. Un lugar profundo dentro de ella se sintió hérido de la respuesta.

_"Eres una tonta Candy, ¿por qué le preguntas algo así? ¿qué esperabas escuchar?..."_

Ninguno agregó otra palabra en lo que restó del trayecto...

-No pretendo herirte Candy, perdóna si mi respuesta te lástimo. Es sólo que necesito entenderme primero... -habló Albert sin verla cuando apagó el motor del carro -. Necesito tiempo, eso es todo, porque ahorita no sabría que contestarte -puntualizó pegando su frente al timón.

-No me odias por haberla alejado de tu lado .

Albert sonrió de lado, ¿cómo podría odiarla?...

-Acordamos que no te sentirías culpable -le recordó.

-No es por culpa que lo dije... Me preocupa pensar que tal vez tu no hubieras querido un hijo tan rápido y que...

-Ayer te dije que no me casé contigo por lástima u obligación -expusó llevando su mirada hacía ella -. Y no, no te odio. Y con lo de un hijo, si bien no quería uno tan pronto tampoco digo que lo desprecie. Es mi hijo y al igual que mi padre me ama a mí, yo lo amaré y protegeré a él

-O a ella -reflexionó en tono bajo Candy.

-O a ella... -estuvo de acuerdo él también. Quitó su rostro del timón y se irguió en el asiento sin apartar la vista de la joven -. Mira, te voy a deber esta explicación... Ambos pondremos de nuestra parte tal y como concordamos ayer. Te pido tiempo y te aseguro que cuando ya este mejor para hablar te contestaré lo que quieras..., Sólo no me preguntes ahora nada referido a Jazmín o que a pienso de ti, ¿puedes Candy?...

Contra toda respuesta, y sin que Albert lo viera venir Candy lo abrazó sin llegar a rodearlo del todo. Tuvo que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo para inclicarse y no toparse con el freno de mano o la palanca.

-Esta bien. Perdóna y no lo volveré a hacer hasta cuando tú quieras. Únicamente deseo nuestra amistad de antes Bert..., quiero estar contigo como en Londres... -habló cuidando de ser cautelosa en cada palabra, pero al mismo tiempo sincera, aunque omitiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía el joven.

Albert la estrechó un poco más por los hombros, esperando poder trasmitir con ello a ella su sentir. Era maravilloso haberla escuchado de nuevo que lo llamara "Bert" Le hubiera gustado abrazarla mejor, más lo reducido e incomódo del espacio se lo impedían. Tampoco tuvo palabras para expresar o secundar lo que ella acaba decirle, pero en su interior también deseaba y anhelaba lo mismo.

Y posiblemente algo mas...

-Es mejor que entremos -anunció teniendo de forma delicada su mentón sobre el cabello de ella.

Ella se apartó lentamente sin perder el contacto visual con él hasta situarse bien en el asiento. Luego ambos salierón del carro y se encaminarón con pasos lentos hasta estar ya adentro de la cabaña.

-Gracias por esta velada Albert en casa de tus padres, la disfrute mucho -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa cuando estaba a punto de subir las gradas -. Felíz noche -se despidió dandole la espalda para irse a su habitación.

-Irémos al médico mañana Candy -le memoró él.

-Si -dijo ella estando ya como a la mitad de las gradas.

-Candy -la llamó otra vez, a lo cual ella se giró -: También he disfrutado mucho esta noche. No te lo dije antes, pero te miras linda con ese vestido -. Ella no supo como reaccionar ante esa cumplido a mas de un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al final hubo optado por un vestido blanco, con una línea de encaje del mismo color en la cintura. De mangas tres cuartos, de corte "V" en ambos lados lo cual se amoldaba bien a su pecho y cintura ya que la falda era pegable hasta las rodillas-. Que descanses y si te sientes mal me llamas -finalizó con una sonrisa suave.

-Gracias. Tú también descansa y hasta mañana Albert -se giró y siguió su camino hasta el cuarto.

Esta charla con Albert sólo la orilló a darle que mas por pensar, la curiosidad de sus palabras y el comportamiento de él sembrarón la duda en ella sobre el verdadero sentir que tenía el muchacho hacía ella... Pero iba a ser paciente y hasta cuando quisiera hablar entonces ella lo escucharía, tal y como muchas veces fué en el pasado. Mientras tanto se sentía felíz porque él se mostrará en unión a sus palabras cuando lo abrazó. Quizás no era amor lo que le trasmitió, mas pudo sentir el deseo de que Albert queria lo mismo. Esperaba encerder en él aunque sea una llama calor en su corazón...

_**Fin de Flash Back...**_

Había pasado un día de aquella noche. La visita al médico de al día siguiente hubo resultado muy bien. Albert quitó parte de sus reuniones para poder llevarla y acompañarla personalmente.

Candy se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, sin riesgo a nada. El doctor le formuló algunas preguntas en cuando a como se sentía a lo qué, la muchacha contestó solícita a cada pregunta, no obstante tan sólo recibierón ambos rubios una pequeña llamada atención. Si la joven volvía a caerse estando en un estado más avanzado podrían haber serios problemas para el bebé. Por lo qué se les aconsejó ser padres más cautelosos y cuidadosos no sólo para el pequeño ser, sino también entre ellos porque una mujer embarazada era de trato muy delicado. El trabajo era de dos, les informó y siendo ellos unos esposos enamorados debías hacer un buen equipo. Debían aprender a interactuar con el bebé porque si bien se estaba empezando a formar podía percibir el afecto de ellos.

Ninguno expresó bajo que condiciones se encontraba su matrimonio, algo que mantuvo incomóda a Candy hasta que escuchó a Albert afirmar que estaría más al pendiente de ella y de su hijo. Sólo entonces se relajó y prometió ser una mujer más responsable al doctor.

De ahí, el resto del día transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Albert la había ido a dejar de vuelta a casa antes de marcharse a la oficina, no sin antes advertirle de tener mucho cuidado y que si lo necesitaba que no dudara en llamarlo. Por último se despidió deseandole una felíz tarde y que la vería en la noche.

Claro qué, ya no alcanzó a verla porque regresó ya muy entrada la noche.

Candy lo esperó otra vez en silencio desde su habitación, no salió a recibirlo por tener presente en que Albert podía inquietarse al verla aún despierta. Tuvo que haberse acostado hace unas horas, pero no descansaría plácidamente hasta saberlo a él seguro en casa. Si él dormiría tarde, ellos también se dijo posando una mano sobre su vientre...

~~..

-¡Qué necesita a Dorothy! -fué la exclamación sorpresiva de Candy a la tarde siguiente.

-Si Candy, necesito hacer unas compras en las que sólo siento confianza en compañia de Dorothy, no te preocupes ella pasará la noche aquí con nosotros -dijo de manera calma Pauna al otro lado de la línea ya que estaba hablando por telefóno -. He hablado con Will y me ha dicho que no hay problema a no ser que tú necesites de ella.

-No, no, esta bien sra. Ardley no hay problema -quisó decirle que en realidad si había uno. Y uno muy grave porque, ¿quién cocinaría para tenerle a Albert la cena?...

-Gracias Candy, únicamente será por hoy. Mañana estará de vuelta para el desayuno. Qué pases una buena tarde, un beso y ten cuidado por mi futuro nieto -después de estas palabras colgó dejando a una Candy nerviosa.

_"Oh.. oh..."_

Nunca se le había dado bien el preparar comida, sabía unas cuantas cosas sobre que hacer en una cocina, además de que Dorothy le estaba enseñando, pero dudaba en llegar a ser al menos una cocinera a nivel principiante.

_"Conserva la calma Candy, ¿qué puede salir mal?... Eres una mujer y como tal todas tienen el don escondido para cocinar"_

Tal vez ella todavía no lo había desarrollado, y quizás y sólo tal vez ese era el momento que estaban esperando sus artes culinarias para ser descubiertas.

-Ya me voy Candy -habló Dorothy sacandola de sus cavilaciones.

-Eh... Si Dorothy, ten cuidado -contestó Candy con una sonrisa.

-¿Estarás bien?... ¿podrás?, ¿verdad?... No olvides que el joven William viene a comer más de algún aperitivo cuando regresa - dijo refiriéndose a la preparación de la cena.

-¡Bha!... No creo que no logré hacer algo comestible -afirmó con gesto desdeñoso y sonriendo. No quería mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Esta bien, ya sabes que hay cualquier ingrediebte para lo que sea que hagas. Nos vemos mañana Candy.

-Hasta mañana y con cuidado -la despidió la joven rubia.

Al saberse ya sóla en el interior de la cabaña respiró hondo y prosiguió a ir en busca del recetario que estaba en la cocina...

~~..

-Bien, esto dice que ya sólo una pizca de sal y estará listo -Candy miraba con ojo de águila el recetario. Paso una gran parte de la tarde viendo y revisando que comida podía hacer sin causar un verdadero desastre. Era una esposa ahora y lo que menos desaba era parecer una inútil frente a Albert.

Se decidió por algo simple al final, una sopa de crema con esparrágos y unos burritos de carne con queso era la combinación perfecta junto al café que ella misma había preparado y si no se le ofrecía, pues también le había hecho fresco de frutas naturales.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que ya tenía todo listo, se sintió orgullosa de que todo era comestible y del color que debía ser. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a Albert.

Mientras aguardaba a que llegara se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina, se quedó leyendo y revisando varias recetas más en el libro y de vez en cuando miraba hacía el reloj. Luego volvía su vista al recetario...

-Candy... Candy... -escuchó que la llamaban a lo lejos. Sintió el fino roze de unos dedos vagando delicamente por su brazo derecho desde su muñeca hasta la parte inferior de su ante brazo -Candy despierta... -escuchó de nuevo la misma voz más claramente. El toque de los dedos se había vuelto más palpable ya que ahora parecia ser la mano entera acariciando su brazo de manera sútil.

Al ser conciente de esto abrió los ojos en un satiamén al tiempo que se enderazaba por completo en la silla.

-Shhh... Tranquila Candy, soy yo, Albert y parece que te quedaste dormida -habló con voz suave el joven.

-Yo... -intentó decir la joven, pero fué un bostezo lo que salió en su lugar en señal para desperezarse. Se restregó los ojos con las manos luego de haber estirado estas hacía arriba -. Lo siento, ¿qué hora es?... -preguntó con voz pastosa.

-Son la una de la madrugada.

Candy abrió más los ojos por un instante:

-Creo que tendremos que buscar otra opción donde vivir Albert, no esta bien que regreses tarde aqui teniendo otras casas más cerca a tu dispocisión -habló distraídamente ella. Qué rápido pasaban las horas, ni cuenta se dió en que momento se quedó dormida sobre la mesa.

-Lo hablarémos en otra ocasión Candy, ven te acompaño a tu cuarto para que descanses, ¿por qué no te has dormido?... -indagó con casancio.

-Quería esperarte, no creí que hoy vinieras tan tarde -respondió ella adormilada.

-No deberías hacerlo, hacer horas que debiste acostarte -le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarla.

-Aguarda, ¿traes hambre? Puedo calentar la comida -preguntó y ofreció ella apartando su mano -. Hoy he hecho la cena. Dorothy no iba a estar porque iba a acompañar a tu madre y me dijo que tu siempre llegabas a comer mas de algún bocado.

Albert arqueó una ceja. La verdad era que él nunca comía luego de regresar del trabajo y en un principio recordaba haberselo dicho a Dorothy... Ahora Candy había cocinado. Eso si que lo tenía atónito.

-¿Albert?...

-Deberías ir a descansar -le sugirió.

-¿Tienes hambre? -cuestinó nuevamente entre dientes sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

-Entoces, si Candy -aceptó en un suspiro sabiendo que ella no le obedecería -Gracias y si traígo un poco de hambre -lo cierto era que también cenaba en la oficina antes de regresar, pero le entró curiosidad por probar que era lo que ella le había hecho. Una parte de él se emocionó de que Candy le cocinara, era lo que toda esposa hacía, ¿no? Por otra parte, esperaba no terminar enfermo por algún condimento de más.

-Bien, sientate. Esta noche te voy a servir yo -se levantó de un salto del asiento y prendió fuego a cada recipiente para calentar la comida, puso a calentar unas tortillas de harina en una plancha y acto seguido preparó los burritos, sirvió la sopa, el café y jugo y por último dispuso de todo frente a él para que se sirviera.

-En serio has hecho esto tu sola Candy, no te habrá ayudado alguien, ¿o sí? -preguntó incrédulo Albert sin creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Todo se miraba comestible.

-Pues aunque te parezca raro si, lo he hecho yo sola -contestó la joven sin ofenderse por su comentario -. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ello, todo esta sabroso aunque sea simple.

-Ah si... ¿Estas segura? -había destello broma en sus ojos mientras se llevaba la primera cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-Si -confirmó de nuevo.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices... -la secundó dando una mordida a uno de los burritos.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Pasa algo?! ¡¿No te gustó?!... ¡Acaso... -inició ella asustada lanzando preguntas como si de bombas se tratarán.

De pronto se escuchó la risa estruendosa y jovial de Albert.

-Es una broma Candy, todo esta muy rico. Te felicito -anunció sonriendo sincero al tiempo que se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

-Eres malo Albert, sabes que no me gusta que juegues de ese modo conmigo -repusó ella asustada y molesta cruzandose de brazos y ladeando su rostro.

Sin embargo el joven siguió riendo por lo bajo. Candy aunque fingía molestia, se quedó absorta y embelesada mientras escuchaba su risa, ¿cuanto hacía que no oía la risa de Albert?...

No podía dar una respuesta inmediata, pero cuanto amába el sonido de su risa.

-¿No comerás Candy?...

-Ya he comido... Gracias -le respondió disimulando estar aún enfadada.

-Habrás comido lo sufiente, ¿cierto? -preguntó entrecerrando sus pestañas y viendo su estomágo.

-Si -respondió tragando en seco por la mirada de él -. Creo que me iré ya a dormir -dijo ella al tanto se aseguraba de haber dejado en orden la cocina -. Felíz noche...

-Por favor..., quedate Candy...-la detubo -. No quisiera comer solo. Perdóna si te molesto mi broma -manifestó con la mirada insistente.

-Por cada bocado que tragues me dirás que te gusta -le advirtió ella desafiante, mas por dentro contenida de la felicidad de que él empezara querer su compañia

-Mmm... ¡esta rico! -le aseguró dando otro sorbo a la cucharada de sopa para luego estirar los labios en una sonrisa.

-Mentiroso -fué lo que salió de la sonriente boca de Candy sabiendo de ante mano que se lo dijo únicamente para que se quedara. Avanzó para servirse un vaso de jugo y después se dispuso a irse a sentar a la silla que estaba vacante frente a él:

-No creas que te seguirá siendo fácil a la próxima -amenazó en son de broma.

A lo qué Albert sólo sonrió complácido de tener y disfrutar su compañia.

En los últimos días reflexionó en que no tenía caso en que sé siguiera auto-privando de ella sumiendose en su culpa. Candy deseaba poder estar con él como antes y ahora él se encontraba más que nunca anhelando lo mismo...

**O ~~~~~ O ~~~ OoO ~~~ O ~~~~~ O**

_Horas antes..._

-¿Crees en que no hará un desastre? -preguntó Pauna un poco preocupada a Dorothy.

-No lo creo señora. Candy ha estado aprendiendo a cocinar conmigo y confió que sabrá preparar algo para su hijo -le aseguró la muchacha a lo que la mujer asintió nerviosa.

No fué broma cuando Pauna pidió permiso de aunsentar a Dorothy para que la acompañase a unas compras y tampoco era que estuvieran confabuladas. Si era sincera también lo hubo hecho con el mero próposito de dejar a Candy y a William solos. No para que hum... Tuvieran una noche apasionada, sino porque así tendrían intímidad para interactuar con mas confianza.

Sin embargo ahora que había escuchado mencionar a Dorothy que Candy le cocinaría a su hijo a pesar de no ser muy diestra causó en ella una ligera intraquilidad. Ahora compredía la inquietud de la muchacha cuando se lo anunció por telefóno... William podía cocinar, de eso estaba segura, pero si Candy no podía, no sabía que esperar para su hijo. En todo caso la joven estaba enamorada y teniendo en cuenta ese punto. Ella se esforzaría por hacerlo bien y si no, pues confiaba en que Will intervendría.

Mientras tanto Dorothy por su lado pensaba casi lo mismo, sólo que ésta se sentía un poco culpable de haberle dicho a Candy que el joven William siempre llegaba a cenar... Pero quien no lo hubiera hecho por ellos aprovechando la oportunidad de que no dormiría allí esa noche. Se lo mencionó cuando la realidad era que no, Wiiliam no cenaba por lo cansado que llegaba...

Dió una exhalación pesada.

Al final eran esposos, y aprenderían o bien, se complementarían el uno al otro en sus defectos.

Con eso en mente, ambas mujeres cada quien en su interior se calmarón y lanzarón una ruego al cielo porque la noche y la cena saliera bien para la pareja de rubios.

Continuará...

* * *

_¡Hola, Chicas! _

_Disculpen la demora. Hay veces que las palabras no llegan todas juntas para expresarlas. _

_Quiero agradecerles infinitamente sus reviews y apoyo. En especial hacia Mj, Aminaabu, manis Enamorada, Guets 1, Guets 2, povoine3, Cleo, Maribel, Abril, rosarioescobar, Amy Freites, chidamami, Sandra Carreo, Ana, MadelRos, KT1947, Lizita, Lovly Ardley y finalmente Guets 3 (Disculpen que las clasifique de este modo, espero no les moleste) y pues gracias Enamorada y Amy Freites por tener la confianza de expresarse aqui, yo también me siento en casa cuando las leo y jaja... Jazmín las trae corriendo jaja... Ni a Candy la trae de ese modo ;)_

_Disculpen que no les devuelva los reviews de la forma correcta, que seria individual jeje... Pero casi todos manifestaban los mismo. Gracias por recibir de buen agrado a la mamá de Albert como "cupido de los rubios" No es que les vaya a decir como actuar, pero será una de acciones que esta mujer haga por no ver empañado el matrimonio de su hijo, sólo que falta aún jiji... _

_Lizita... Gracias por tu punto de vista... Ahí conforme avance la historia irémos conociendo más de lo que me escribiste._

_Lovly Ardley... Con respecto al desfalco, eso si que será lo de menos. El autor si tendra que ver algo, pero uuuhhh...Falta, es casi al final. _

_Aminaabud me escribió sobre el qué pasó aquella noche. Sé que es algo que todas desean saber, pero quiero confesarles chicas que no pienso revelar nada hasta cierto momento. El que paso "aquella noche" Es el eje central de la historia y me temo que si se los digo ahora me quedo sin fic jaja... Los flashback de Londres serán eventos que incluiré para ir mostrando parte de la historia. Por lo que al final estaré manejando dos historias, una en pasado que sera en Londres y la otra en presente para que en cierto punto se conecten y conozcan los motivos de todo. Es el único modo del que puedo desarrollar fic, Amy Freites la verdad que ni yo sabría hacerte un resumen jaja... La historia no será larga, para que no se desesperen, he calculado a lo mucho veinte capitulos. _

_Un abrazo, de nuevo mil gracias por su tiempo. Espero se encuentren bien y pos nos seguiremos leyendo en otro momento 8)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

****~~..**

_-¡Albert! _

_El joven dió un respingo de puro susto al escucharla, se volvió rápidamente con el corazón agitado para encontrarse a una Candy riéndose a sus anchas._

_-Candy me asustaste, eso no es gracioso -le reprochó un poco molesto._

_-Si, si que lo es -dijo ella entre risas -. Debiste ver tu rostro Albert, nunca había visto esa expresión en ti cuando era niña. _

_Al tomar en cuenta que la muchacha no paraba de reír el joven añadió con la intención de fastidiarla:_

_-Veo que hoy no te perdiste -dijo con voz inocente. Aquella vez esa fué la razón por la que no pasarón mucho tiempo hablando._

_Ella dejó reir, luego dió un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse. Sacando apenas la lengua al borde du sus labiós contestó:_

_-Una calle antes, ¿no? -y luego sonrió -. ¿Esta es tu hora de descanso? Hoy he venido más temprano._

_-Ya veo -dijo él alzando una ceja -. No quedamos en que vendrías cuando estuvieras de permiso, ¿ah?._

_-Yo no recuerdo haber estado conforme. Esa fué sólo una idea tuya Albert. Yo te prometí venir más temprano, ¿lo recuerdas? -lo contradijo cruzandose de brazos y ladeamdo el rostro indignada -. ¿Vamos a ver los animales? -preguntó al tiempo que se descruzaba los brazos y sacaba dos manzanas de su bolso colgante femenino para después ofrecerle una al joven -. ¿Quieres?..._

_-Gracias._

_Albert la contempló mientras ella daba la primera mordida a la manzana. Verla paladear con gran deleite la fruta lo hizo sonreir. Una semana había pasado desde la primera visita fallida de ella, ¿qué pronto habían pasado los días? Ahora la tenía allí frente a él; profuga por unas horas del internado, degustando una manzana mientras esperaba una señal de su persona para salir al exterior como si no existieran repercusiones que la afectarán en caso de ser descubierta..._

_Candy era irremediable, definitiva y pérdidamente incorregible._

_Sentenció internamente al tanto se ponía sobre pies. Tomó sus gafas y se las colocó para que no le molestara los rayos del sol. _

_-¿Quieres una gorra Candy? -le preguntó dandose cuenta en que una, podría afectarle también el brillo del sol a ella y dos, en que alguien podría descubrirla. _

_-No me gustan -dijo ella con gesto de desagrado._

_-Alguien podría reconocerte -le hizo ver -. Vamos pontela Candy, los rayos del sol a estas horas también estan fuertes._

_Con una exhalación de resignación la chica cogiò la gorra de las manos de Albert. Intentó colocarsela, más las dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabello se lo impidierón. Aún así, quisó forzarla. _

_Era inutil, no se podía y eso la frusto porque el gorro terminaba sobrepuesto sobre su cabeza ya que las coletas eran altas y no bajas._

_-Quizás deberías quitarte las las coletas Candy -le sugirió Albert. Se acercó a ella para quitarle de forma delicada el gorro -. No puedes forzarla, tienes que deshacerte de esas -le volvió a decir señalando uno de los listones rojos hechos moñas._

_Ella compuso una mueca de horror ante la idea, su caballo no era como los otros cabellos de las demás mujeres. El suyo se alborotaba fácilmente con el primer aire de afuera haciéndolo parecer desmarañado y esponjoso. Quitar un listón implicaba mucha vergüenza. Odiaba su cabello y tampoco podía dejar que Albert lo viera, nunca había estado con el pelo suelto frente a él por temor a que pensara lo mismo que su padre y madre. Sin embargo reconocía que de no usar ese gorro alguien podría reconocerla:_

_-Esta bien lo haré... Pero te das la vuelta y cierra los ojos -le advirtió de manera seria sin importarle la mirada de forma extraña que le dedicaba su amigo._

_-Sólo te dejarás el cabello suelto Candy, nadie nos señalará por algo así, no te... -se detuvo. Por mucha confianza que hubiera entre ellos no le falataría verbalmente de ese modo._

_-Por favor Albert -pidió ella con el semblante agobiante._

_Él ya no dijo nada, por alguna razón le dejó ver que aunque fuera absurdo para ella significaba mucho. Le tendió el brazo para darle la gorra y luego le dió la espalda. No entendía por qué una petición así. Por lo que él sabía y entendía a las mujeres les encantaba mostrar su cabello. Mejor aún si era para presumirselo a otra mujer. _

_Durante los minutos que estuvo en esa pocisión trató de imaginarsela con el cabello suelto, jamás la había visto así y ahora se encontraba en ese estado a modo de comprenderla. No obstante no hallaba una razón lo suficiententemente justificable. A lo que el respectaba Candy era bonita y luciría muy bien. La visualizó con su cabello ondulante flotando por el impulso del aire, sonriente mientras mientras lo miraba a él. Incluso su cabello enmarcaría aún mejor su rostro..._

_-Ya podemos irnos -escuchó la melodiosa voz de Candy._

_Bueno, al menos no iba a sentir bochorrno por nada ya que se habia hecho una coleta baja y con esa gorra sobre su cabeza no se notaba nada. A conclusión de Albert, a Candy le quedaba bien ese look un poco varonil, pero que se hacía resaltar por los ojos verdes de ella._

_Se metió la manzana al bolsillo de su chaqueta y salierón._

_-¿Tu familia sabe que estás trabajando aquí? -preguntó la muchacha mientras observanban a unas jirafas._

_-Si -contestó -. A la única que no le hace mucha gracia es a tía Elroy, dice que gente de nuestra pocisión debería estar donde le corresponde -Candy adopto una mirada interrogatoria -. En una oficina -entoces ella alzó las cejas -. Papá digamos que también esta de acuerdo con ella, a él desde joven le correspondió llevar el control de las empresas. Me ha dicho que a mí también me llegara mi momento; a diferencia que él desea que viva y experimente un poco más. _

_-Lo que lleva a que sólo a esto te dedicas aqui -puntualizó._

_-Si y no... También estoy como aprendìz en un proyecto que se esta llevando a cabo. George, ¿recuerdas a George? -ella asintió con la cabeza -. Él lo está dirijiendo y yo aprendo. No me es tan dificil entender gracias a la educación que he recibido, confió en que cuando me llegué mi momento sabré manejar las cosas tal cual son._

_En ese momento se detuvierón casi al frente del lugar donde se mantenían unos gorilas._

_-Quedate aqui Candy -le previno a la joven. Albert se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia. Uno de ellos pareció notarlo y se encaminó a su encuentro:_

_-¿Qué tal Kara? ¿Cómo se encuentra mi chica favorita? -le habló tiernamente a la gorila al tanto metía su mano lo más despació que podía hasta posarla sobre la coronilla de la cabeza para que el animal aceptara la caricia. Ésta emitió a penas un sonido al sentir el movimiento suave de la mano. Entoces Albert se sacó la manzana que instantes antes le había regalado a Candy. La gorila percibió de pronto la fruta por lo qué, empezó a olfatear más -. ¿Quieres Kara? -saco también una navaja de bolsillo que siempre llevaba consigo y partió un pedazo -. No nos vayas a delatar preciosa -le susurró entregandole el bocado de manzana._

_Candy que se encontraba a unos dos metros de distacia de Albert observo todo perpleja y maravillada por el contacto que se tenían. No sabía por qué no sentía temor ante la idea de que de pronto le pasara algo malo._

_-A veces me entrar ganas de liberarlos de estas jaulas. No creo que fueran creados para este tipo de encierro. Ellos deben estar en un lugar donde sean verdaderamente libres -le oyó citar aún compartiendo de su manzana._

_No imaginaba lo que esos animales debían sentir. Ella no aguntaba ni hora estando dentro de un salón de clases. _

_-Parece conocerte bien y ser muy cariñosa contigo -mencionó cuando el joven estuvo de nuevo junto a ella._

_-Kara es una gorila, normalmente no es amistosa con casi nadie de por aquí. A mi me acepto desde el primer instante aunque eso no me eximió de hacerme merecedor de su confianza. _

_-Pues parece que te la ganaste bien -convino ella._

_-Si, tanto que no le agrada que este en compañia de nadie cuando estoy con ella._

_-Osea que si me acercó contigo le disgustará -ahora si estaba sorprendida. La gorila era celosa y territorial. Vaya y no fué una mujer._

_-Efectivamente -afirmó sonriendo._

_-Y sólo es ella o hay más. No te será un problema cuando quieras traer a una chica aqui -lo miró con cara insinuadora._

_-Pues hay una leona -contestó lo primero para luego pensar en la siguiente respuesta al tiempo que se llevaba una mano en su barbilla -. Y con respecto a una chica, no creo. No he conocido a alguien en especial._

_-Pero debiste conocer alguien en estos años -el muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros._

_-No fuerón nada serio -le respondió de lo más simple sin darle importancia -. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Ya has conocido a alguien, ¿quieres presentarmerlo para que sepa que existe alguien que te defienda? Hum... -la chica se sonrojó y bajo el rostro. Claro que empezaba a haber alguien, pero ni ella estaba segura de como denominar ese sentimiento. Albert rió suavemente -. Si quieres te presento a Munia, ella es más sociable -dijo para quitar de ella ese bochorrno. _

_-Creo que lo dejaremos para la otra semana Albert, ya me tengo que ir -anunció un poco desilucionada._

_-Esta bien -se fijo en la hora de su reloj y ya casi eran las dos. Pronto él entraría a trabajar también -. Ten -dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de ella y depositaba unas monedas -es para que te vayas de regreso al internado._

_-Yo traigo dinero Albert, gracias._

_-Tómalo, es la única condición que impongo si quieres seguir viniendo -dijo sin dejar replica a otra palabra._

_-Esta bien -no tenía caso que replicaba -. Gracias por este tour, la próxima vez me enseñas el resto. Adiós Albert -se despidió con otra sonrisa después de darle un corto abrazo._

_Hasta la otra semana... Apenas se fué y una parte muy dentro de él ya ansiaba que llegará la otra semana..._

****~~..**

-Buena tarde Dorothy -saludó Albert entrando a la casa.

-Buena tarde joven William -le devolvió ella el saludo sacando unos trapos de un mueble para llevarlos a la cocina.

Albert se paseó por la estancia mientras se despojaba del saco y seguidamente de la corbata, las dejó en uno de los sillones corintos a juego que en su tiempo fuerón de muy buen gusto. Se desabotonó los puñales y se enrrolló ambas mangas casi a la altura del codo, acto siguiente también se desabrochó los dos primeros botones del cuello.

Pasó una de sus manos por la parte de atrás del cuello, se sentía cansado y con los musculos en tensión luego de largos días en donde no paraba de trabajar desde horas muy tempranas hasta tardes. Si no fuera porque George lo obligó a marcharse casi que a patadas temprano de la oficina aún estaría allá. Lo bueno era que ese fué su último día allí en Chicago por esta semana. La semana que entraba le correspondía trabajar desde casa.

-Dorothy, ¿has visto a Candy? -preguntó nuevamente a la muchacha al reparar en al aunsencia de cierta joven ruidosa.

Después de la noche que cenarón juntos, oséa hace tres días. Candy había adoptado la constumbre de esperarlo todas las noches hasta la una de la madrugada. Nunca faltaba el recordatorio de: "_Deberias estar descansando Candy" _Por parte de él, sin embargo era sólo eso, un recordatorio suave, sin impocisión obligatoria alguna porque si era sincero era lo que más deseaba cuando despertaba todas las mañanas para irse a la oficina.

Regresar para compartir con ella unos instantes de charla sobre su día o si no tuvo incomódación alguna por el bebé mientras él cenaba y ella tomaba una taza de té.

-La señora está en al jardín William -oyó la respuesta de Dorhoty.

-¿En el jardín? -preguntó extrañado -. Imagino que tendrá algo con que protegerse del frío, ¿verdad? -no era que fuese tarde, eran las cuatro, pero podía pescar un resfríado con el leve frío que había.

-Iba a llevarle este ahora mismo, Candy siempre esta a estas horas en el jardín y como sé que se olvida del sueter yo se lo llevo -explicó Dorothy al tiempo que mostraba un chaleco liviano de algodón color blanco.

-Yo se lo llevo Dorothy, gracias -dijo tomando el suerte para después empezar a encaminarse hacía el exterior de la casa por la parte trasera.

Candy observó con suma atención una hoja primero, después otra y al segundo la que esta a la par. Le maravillaba lo curioso de la variación de colores y tonos que existía entre una hoja y otra desde el verde hasta dar al amarillo. Unos más pálidos y otros más oscuros sin importar que fueran del mismo arbusto, ¿quizás era la primavera? Estaban en esa plena estación del año y era la época en donde todo retoñaba en su máximo esplendor y vigor. Movió su cabeza de lado y casi al frente de la entrada que daba hacía el camino para pasearse por el jardín y luego al sendero del bosque se encontraban las famosas "Hortensias" Unos arbustos con flores en forma de rosas y de hoja caduca* que eran espectaculares corimbos* terminales con una floración continua de primavera a otoño. Habían rosadas, lilas, blancas y azules en colores pastel.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa de lado. Para ella cada cuanto que las veía le daba la impresión que parecían pelotas por su aspecto esférico. Sólo que elegantes por ser de la naturaleza.

-Puedes cojer un resfriado Candy -Escuchó de pronto una voz a su espalda lo que provocó el cambio ritmico repentino a su corazón.

Se volvió lentamente, ¿Acaso no era a la una de la madrugada que llegaba? Al girar por completo su cuerpo se encontró con la alta figura de Albert:

-¡Albert! ¡Llegaste temprano! -dijo en voz alta asombrada porque en verdad estaba allí, a tan sólo unos tres metros de distancia de donde estaba ella -¡Qué bueno que hayas venido temprano! -exclamó felíz ya con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

-No me esperabas tan pronto, ¿cierto Candy? -expresó él también con una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón ya que la otra sostenia el súeter.

-A decir verdad, no sr. Ardley. Creo que tendré que cancelar la fiesta que tenía planeada a espaldas suya -contestó entre seria y divertida causando con ello la risa de Albert.

En ese instante pasó una ráfaga de viento lo cual desprendió el aroma natural e inconfundible de las flores y rosas que se situaban plantadas alrededor de ellos. Albert inspiró hondo teniendo los ojos cerrados, ¿cuándo fué la última vez que aspiró con tanta plenitud el frescor del aire? De repente sus fosas nasales percibierón el aroma a citrícos tiernos, no necesitaba de mucha ciencia para saber que ese olor emanaba de Candy. Abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en ella, quien lo miraba de forma extrañada.

-Ten, Dorothy dice que siempre lo olvidas -dijo al momento que le entregaba el chaleco.

Ella lo aceptó y mientras se lo ponía Albert inició a caminar rozando apenas las puntas de los dedos con las flores que estaban a su alcance.

-¿Quieres dar una caminata Candy? -ofreció distraído mirando las Hortensias.

-Claro -respondió contenta yendo trás él.

Empezarón a dar pasos en dirección hacía el amplio jardín. Uno al lado del otro. A medida que iban caminando Candy no pudo evitar el pensar en que debían parecer toda una pareja de esposos enamorados caminando de esa manera, seguro era similar a una escena romántatica como en las películas. La idea hizo que sus mejillas se acaloraran ligeramente y sonriera de manera tonta, pero disimulada.

-¿Aquí es dónde las pasas todas las tardes? -preguntó Albert -. Dorothy me lo dijo también-explicó al ver el desconcierto en ella por su pregunta.

-Si, me gusta mucho como se mira todas estas plantas a esta hora de la tarde -respondió -. La cálida luz que arroja el sol a estas horas pareciera darles más vida e intensidad -Albert sonrió complácido ante las palabras de ella -. ¿En África era igual ? -interrogó queriendo iniciar un nuevo tema sobre que hablar con él.

-Era distinto -especuló trayendo a memoria sus días en aquel continente -. No existía un rocio matutino para las flores, pero si el inicio etéro de un amanecer, muchas veces solía despertar muy temprano o quedarme hasta el crépusculo para ver donde salía y terminaba el sol. Era algo instántaneo, pero alucinante-concluyó de forma suceptible.

-¿Piensas regresar algún día?

-No lo creo, al menos no durante un buen tiempo.

-Aquella vez en Londres te fuiste si avisar mientras estaba de vacasiones en Escocia... Si no fuera por la carta que me enviaste jamás hubiera sabido de ti... -comentó ella y sin querer recordó la joven enfermera de la que le escribió, seguro Jazmín.

Albert la vió de soyolaso, no había reproche en su gesto ni en su voz.

-¡Mira que bellas estan las bluebonnet y los lupinos Albert! -manifestó cautivada olvidando lo anterior cuando llegarón a un redondel en donde estaban situados los lupinos que más bien se asemejaban a un pino en miniatura, sólo que con flores pequeñas. Habían en color azul, rosado, amarillo, rojo y de otros varios colores. No obstante lo que hacía que resaltaran eras las bluebonnet, sin importar que estas fueran chiquitas estaban esparcidas alrededor y entre los lupinos sin orden con sus sin iguales colores azul cielo y morado desde la coronilla hasta la parte baja donde empezaba el tallo -. Sería bueno recoger unas y llevarlas para adornar la casa -habló refiriendose a las flores que no medían más de doce pulgadas -. He leído que se ven muy lindas como adorno en la casa.

El joven sólo asintió con la cabeza y con un semblante absorto mientras observaba las flores. Su mente aún seguía pérdida entre los recuerdos del comentario de África que le hizo Candy. Por un fugaz momento recordó el motivo que lo había llevado a marcharse sin decirle nada ella, recordó cada letra escrita en esa carta. La ansiedad demandante que sintió por escribir lo que realmente deseaba, pero que no podía confesar porque no debía. Para ese entonces también ya empezaba a conocer a Jazmín.

Una sonrisa burlona y amarga se asomó en él, no había servido de mucho el suceso que tuvo en Londres y ni lo entrometido de aquella mujer para alejarlo de Candy si al final término casado con ella.

-Creo que le diré mañana al sr. Whitman que me enseñe a como quitar unas de aquí para hacerlo yo misma y colocarlas dentro de la casa -habló la joven entusiasmada y con decisión trayendo a Albert al presente.

-Disculpen que interumpa -anunció Dorothy en postura solenme por la presencia de Albert. Ambos jovenes se volvierón para prestar atención de sus palabras-. No quisiera importunar, pero la señora tiene una llamada de su padre. Dice que se trata de su abuela Martha...

Dorothy se quedó con las palabras en el aire. Al no más mencionar "Abuela Martha" Candy salió con pasos presurosos del jadín.

-La llamada espera en la biblioteca -gritó para que la joven la escuchara, pero ya ni rastro de la joven.

Albert miró una últimas vez las flores. Una inquietud se apoderó de él al querer saber que pasaba ya que en el pasado había conocido a la abuela de Candy. Antes de irse trás de ella se detuvó frente a la muchacha y dijo:

-Dorothy, dile al sr. Whitman que mi esposa desea que le enseñe mañana a como sacar unas bluobonnet para tenerlas dentro de la casa por favor -dicho esto se fué corriendo para alcanzar a Candy.

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas extras..._

*Hoja caduca ... Hoja que en otoño pierde su color verde, muere y cae.

*Corimbos ... Inflorescencia formada por un eje alargado del que parten los ejes secundarios, siendo estos más largos cuanto más abajo están insertados, de forma que las flores quedan todas casi a la misma altura.

*Lupinos y Bluebonnet ... Son flores de una misma rama familiar bótanica que sólo crecen en la primavera. La descripción breve que se da es el aspecto y colores que en realidad tienen.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Aqui hay otro capitulo, gracias totales por sus comentarios. Como ya leyerón, nop, Albert no sufrió de algun acido estomacal, ese no era el proposito jiji... ;) _

_osiris. cruz. 758 ... Gracias por leer y comentar. Qué bueno que te guste que Candy haga el intento de cocinar jiji_

_Amiga Mj ... Qué mas te puedo decir de lo que ya hablamos, sólamente gracias por tu apoyo 8)_

_Guets... Gracias por seguir comentando, espero en algun momento me dejes saber tu nombre._

_Enamorada 00-7 ... Jajaja... Mana qué risa tu comentario y ¡upss! Lo de buscona naaa! Fué que me pereció algo tierno, he leído unos libros así y quise incluir esa parte aqui... Y lo de los burritos jaja... Lo coloqué porque no se me vino otra comida a la mente, llegué a ese pedazo y me quede ¡wopss! y aqui que coloco jajaja... _

_elbroche ... Qué alegria ver tu comentario, gracias por seguir la historia. Y la pared ya la vamos a votar. _

_Amy Freites ... Jaja... son varias suposiciones y no puedo decirte ninguna jaja... Con lo del médico habrá más de una visita así que unas las detallaré y otras no para que no se haga tedioso leer la misma escena varias veces._

_Cleo ... jeje Cada quien en su casa, que bueno que tu suegra sea prudente al igual que tu en cuanto al espacio personal de cada una. Albert despertar de un letargo?... Quizás si y no jijiji... _

_Sandra Carreo ... Gracias por comentario. Tienes razón Candy esta muy enamorada y hace bien en querer ser su esposa. No me gustaria presentarla como una torpe digamos por decirlo asi ante las cosas._

_rosarioescobar ... Si, ese el punto. Llevar el amor pasito a pasito de eso es la trama mayoritariamente. Si no se expresan abiertamente desde ya es porque quiero uncluir unas cosas antes de llegar a ese nivel jeje..._

_Maribel ... En más de una ocasión tendrán privacidad, ahora más que nunca con lo que sigue ;) _

_Abril ... Gracias por tus palabras en tus comentarios, que bueno que se haga notar la evolución en los personajes, es algo que trato de imprimir en cada capitulo para no quedar estancada en el mismo sentir de ellos._

_Ana... Mas que todo ese es otro objetivo, entrelazar el pasado con el presente._

_maravilla121 ... Qué bueno verte! Ya estabas desaparecida junto con las actualizaciones de tus fics jiji... Gracias por comentar y que te guste la historia chica 8)_

_LovlyArdley ... Jejeje Bueno creo que así como ustedes las lectoras agradecen que hayan quienes escriban historias, nosotras también agradecemos su cosntante apoyo en ellas. Es un respiro leer un review. En ellos también recibes mas de alguna idea que incluir y pues te motiva a seguir aunque de por si en uno debe estar la prioridad de terminar lo comenzado._

_chidamami ... jajaja Si, lo que no queremos es a una Candy toda caos en la cocina jiji... _

_Gracias también a las chicas que leen en silencio, a las que la siguen y a quienes han estado comentando povoine3, Lizita, Guets, KT1749, MadelRos, etc... . La verdad es que me siento bien emocionada escribiendo este fic un tanto dificil porque como sólo me centro en Albert y Candy no es lo mismo que a tener a otros personajes y espavilarte un poco en lo que les está pasando a ellos jiji..._

_Hay mucho que contar aún y transfondos que quedaran al descubierto._

_Un abrazo, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo 8)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita sólamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

****~~..**

_-¡Uf..., Candy! Por un segundo pensé que no vendrías a tiempo -suspiró aliviada Patty pasando instintivamente el dorso de la mano sobre su frente, la cual había estado a punto de destilar sudor._

_-Lo sé, yo también lo creí -convinó la joven aliviada. Colgó su abrigo y al volverse se topó con el gesto ceñudo de su amiga y cruzada de brazos -. Esta bien, lo siento... No volverá a pasar. Supongo que esta vez si que me distraje bastante con Miuna..._

_-¡Diablos, Candy! Lo siento ¡Lo siento! Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir siempre Candice White -dijo en voz exaltada su amiga acusandola._

_-Vamos Patty ya dije que lo sentía..._

_-Ya no lo haré, ya no te ayudaré -anunció con voz contundente-. Sabes qué, por un poco y viene la hna. Cleis... Y cúall crees que hubiera sido el resultado para las dos si no te encuentra y descubre lo que haces una vez a la semana desde hace un mes._

_-... Bueno -empezó ella dubitativa -diría que serían una maravillosa expulsión permanente fuera del internado, ¿no? -agregó chasqueando la lengua y encogiéndose de hombros. Un gesto que hizo bufar a su amiga._

_-¿Y qué dices de tus padres? -le preguntó._

_La joven se aclaró la garganta y adoptado una postura tan erguida y foribunda como la de su madre dijo mientras hacía muecas de horror y decepción:_

_-Eres una vergüenza Candy White, una mal agradecida que no merece nada, cada vez me convenzo más que no eres mi hija -hizo una mueca más lastimera y añadió -. Así nunca te casarás, como piensas conseguir un buen partido así. De valde habrán sido estos años que me he esforzado por tí -finalizó al tanto hacía una reverencia elegante -. Eso y más bla...bla...bla... -Patty no pudo evitar reír ante la pequeña interpretación de su amiga._

_-Eso no te molesta._

_-Cuando era una niña si, me sentía culpable por no llenar las espectativas de mamá -suspiró un poco nostalgica y luego con una sonrisa anunció -. Pero ha sido Albert quien me hq enseñado y motivado a ser realmente en quien soy. Trato de complacer a mis padres en lo que puedo, pero he aprendido a que no por eso deba ser como ellos. No soy ambiciosa al dinero y tengo que abrirme camino por mis propios principios -Patty la vió con orgullo. Esa era su amiga Candy._

-_La otra semana recuerda que no puedes escaparte -la aluída hizo una cara interrogatoria -. Es semana de exámenes._

_-¡Oh! Claro, lo tendré presente. Gracias Patty -agradeció refiéndose a su ayuda._

_-Lo vuelves hacer te buscas a otra -senteció finjiendo seriedad._

_-No creo que encuentre otra chica con quien Steir se sienta tan comódo -insinuó jocosa dando a entender las encubridas que ella le hacía cuando se veían con su amigo._

_-Sabes qué. Te veo más tarde Candy -se dipidió con una sonrisa para después salir de la habitación._

_ Por supuesto nadie podría reemplazarla a ella para con Steir, se querìan profundanente._

_~~.._

_Apenas iban a mediados de una semana larga y tediosa, y Candy ya sentía como el corazón le estaba a punto de salir de las puras emociones revueltas que sentía._

_Primero el tal Grandchester, ¿quién demonios se creía que era para estarle haciendo chiste sobre su persona?_

_"Era una granuja, mal educado sin vergüenza. Si, eso era. Eso y muchas cosas más" _

_O al menos eso fué lo que había pensado hasta ese momento... ¿Quién era en realidad Terry?_

_Vió como el joven cogía una piedra de la tierra y sin ningún tipo de vacilación la arrojó con fuerza a uno de los grandes ventanales de la estancia de las chicas. Inmediatamente salierón varias monjas conmocionadas ante el estruendo. Una llena de indignación se llevó al muchacho. Lo más seguro era que iban hacía la rectoría mientras que las demás pedían e informaban a las señoritas resguardarse en sus habitaciones para evitar percances y así poder limpiar el desastre del vidrio adecuadamente._

_-Vamos Candiusha, no hay tiempo perder -le escuchó decir de forma traviesa al momento que tiraba de la mano ella para echarse a correr._

_Andubierón por los espesos matorrales escondiéndose de quien se les atravesara hasta llegar a puerta de servicio y salir por esta misma._

_-¡Fántastico! ¡Jamás había experimentado tanta adrenalina en mi vida! -exclamó felíz la anciana estando afuera del internado._

_ **FlahsBack...**_

_Candy se encontraba en su habitación. Como pocas veces era usual ver en ella estaba estudiando y totalmente concentrada para el exámen del día siguiente sentada en su mesita de noche. _

_De repente lpareció escuchar unos silenciosos pasos provinientes del corredor. Asumió que era una de las mojas empezando a hacer guardia. Sin embargo escuchó una ligera risa seguido "shs..." nervioso. Sabía a quien pertenecía esa caracteristica intranquilidad. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? Se levantó y al ir a la puerta y abrirla sigilosamente encontró la razón._

_-¡Candiusha! _

_-¡Abuela! -mas que decirlo con emoción, su voz sonó aterrada. Miró hacía ambos lados preocupada. No la dejó pronunciar otra palabra y de un jalón la entró a su cuarto __-. Gracias Patty, yo me encargo. Ve a descansar -despidió a su quisquillosa amiga quien se notaba un poco alterada por lo sucedido._

_-Esta bien... Hablamos mañana Candy -dijo un poco intranquila por lo sucedido._

_-Creo seriamente que a esa muchachita le falta más valentía -dijo la anciana cuando Candy cerró la puerta y se volvió a su dirección._

_-Creo que quedarias sorprendida si te contará que hace una vez a la semana esa muchachita, se llama Patty y es una de mis mejores amigas -se cuadro de hombros y fijó su mirada en ella -. ¿Por qué? _

_-Erré la habitación -contestó simplona._

_-Yo no me refiero a eso, lo sabes bien abuela, ¿Por qué estas aquí en el internado? -le preguntó dando entender su presencia -. Sabes bien que no esta permitido el ingreso de familiares y menos a hurtadillas._

_-¿Qué acaso no te alegra Candy?... Pensé que te alegrias de ver a tu pobre abuela... -dijo la anciana empezando a hacer pucheros._

_-¡Oh, vamos abuela! -se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentada la anciana. Se acomódo a su lado para abrazarla -. Sabes que siempre me ha hecho felíz que estes conmigo..._

_-A mi también Candy..., es sólo que queria... Que queria verte mi niña hermosa... Queria pasar unas horas contigo -siguió ella entre hipidos. _

_-Shs... Está bien, ya calma abuela. Lo siento, también he extrañado bastante nuestro tiempo juntas -siguió la chica consolandola. No lo vió venir, pero cuando menos lo sintió la anciana se safó de su abrazo._

_-Dime Candiusha, ¿dónde puedo acomódar mis cosas? -preguntó la anciana entusiasmada admirando el cuarto como si segundos antes no hubiera estado a punto de llorar. _

_-¿Eh...?__ allí está el clósset... __-contestó perpleja señalando el mueble, ¡acaba de ser engañada por su abuela!_

_Al ver las dos mudadas que traía preguntó asombrada -: ¿Cuántos días piensas quedarte?_

_-Tranquila Candiusha, sólo será un día -se giró hacia su nieta con alegria -. Mañana me llevarás a hacer un recorrido a escondidas..._

_ **Fin de FlashBack...**_

_Sin duda había sido toda una aventura de mucho cuidado. Mientras ella andaba en sus exámanes, su abuela andubo deambulando por los salones vacíos. Cabe agregar que estuvo a punto de ser descubierta en una ocasión y nada menos que por la hna. Cleis. No obstante, no ocurrió y la pasó muy felíz junto a ella. Su abuela era única para ella, siempre había sido como una amiga e incluso hasta como una madre en quien podía confiar plenamente._

_-Al zoológico Blue River, por favor -se oyó decir una vez abordarán el taxi con su abuela _

_El motivo del, por qué iba a ver su amigo, estando precisamente en semana de exámenes, aún cuando Patty le advirtió que no fuera. Era porque su abuela se iba a reunir con sus padres y dado que no podía seguir en el colegio no tenía de otra que pedirle favor a Albert que le permitiera quedarse una hora en tanto esperaba la hora acordada._

_ Durante el trayecto pensó en Terry. A veces era en serio que no lo entendía, unas veces se mostraba mal educado y en otras era amable y cálido. No dudó en ayudarlas para escapar del colegio... Pues el muchacho tenía fama de ser el más rebelde y problemático de todos los estudiantes. Y ya que su padre era el máximo donador del internado no habría problema en absoluto. La rectora Grey no lo explusaría a sabiendas de eso... Sin embargo Candy muy por dentro sabía que Terry era más de lo que aparentaba, aunque actuará como un completo granuja unas veces, él era amable y bondadoso..._

_-Le mandas mis agradecimientos al apuesto joven -habló Martha._

_-Pudiste haber salido por la puerta principal abuela haciendote la pérdida -le dijo ella encarandole todo riesgo que causó._

_-Sé que pude haber salido por la puerta Candiusha, pero por una vez más quería volver a sentir la emoción y el miedo de romper las reglas -la muchacha la miró -. Así es, cuando eres grande ya no puedes, aún cuando lo deseas. Por eso te digo que aproveches todo lo que puedas mi niña -finalizó con una sonrisa satisfactoria._

_-Hemos llegado -anunció el chofer parqueandose frente al lugar._

_Ambas mujeres desendierón del carro luego de haber pagado. Acto seguido se adentrarón al lugar. Candy la guió directo hacía la pequeña casita de madera en dónde su amigo pasaba su hora y media de descanso. Checó la hora de su reloj y faltaba unos diez minutos para que saliera de receso._

_Entrarón sin ninguna ceremonia y para su sorpresa Albert se encontraba allí, en medio del lugar; quitandose la chaqueta._

_-¡Candy! _

_-¡Albert!... Perdón -dijo sobresaltada y avergonzada -... Pensé... que saldrías dentro de diez minutos..._

_-¿Candy vamos a pasar? -preguntó impaciente la anciana a su lado ya que se habían quedado de pié en la entrada._

_-No tengas pena Candy, salí un poco antes. Pasen -dijo amable Albert al momento que se irguía y se recolocaba de nuevo la chaqueta al percatarse que traía compañia._

_La anciana ni dos veces y se adentró más al lugar._

_-Un gusto, mi nombre es Willam Ardley, pero puede llamarme Albert -se presentó cordial y educadamente el joven -. Puede tomar asiento por aquí -indicó una silla -disculpe que no pueda ofrecerle un asiento más comódo._

_-Pero, ¡qué joven tan encantador! ¡este es mas apuesto! Dime que te casaras con alguien así Candiusha -mencionó cautivada la anciana por los modales y postura del hombre. Provocando con ello una leve carraspeo en Albert -. Un placer, Martha White, abuela de Candy -se presentó ella mientras se dejaba guiar por el muchacho hasta el asiento-. Y no se preocupe, este lugar esta bien gracias -regresó su vista hacia su nieta una vez sentada -¿Acaso piensas quedarte allí parada, mi niña?..._

_-Hay otra silla aquí por si quieres sentarte Candy -secundó él viendola._

_-Albert necesito un favor -habló la chica saliendo de su estupor. Fijó su completa atención a su amigo y con voz anciosa prosiguió -. ¿Puedes cuidar de mi abuela una hora? Se reunirá con mis padres para almorzar, pero no hay otro lugar en donde pueda quedarse a esperar._

_-Claro Candy, no te preocupes -contestó sin vacilar al verla tan necesitada de ayuda._

_-Gracias Albert... -sonrió aliviada._

_-¿No te quedas? -interrogó. La joven no se había movido del mismo lugar._

_-Es semana de exámenes. Ya me tengo ir -le informó un poco desanimada. Avanzó hacía su abuela para despedirla con un cálido abrazo -. Adiós abuela, nos vemos en otra ocasión. Me ha hecho muy felìz verte, te amo -le dijo por bajo amorasamente al tiempo que le daba una beso en mejilla._

_-A mi también Candiusha, ve con cuidado mi niña linda -se despidió dando también un beso en la tersa mejilla de la joven._

_-De nuevo gracias Albert, no sabre nunca como pagartelo -dijo al estar frente a él._

_-Para eso están los amigos Candy. Vete antes que se te haga tarde, ten -sonrió y al igual que las otras veces le dió monedas para que pagara el taxi._

_-Nos vemos la otra semana, tengo varias cosas de que hablarte -le dijo en susurro para que su abuela no escuchara, no deseaba que se enterara de lo hacía una vez por semana. El muchacho sólo asintió con semblante cómplice._

_Dicho esto se fué._

**_FlashBack..._**

****~~..**

-Candy..., no puedes correr así... Recuerda lo que nos dijo el doctor sobre el embarazo... -le recordó al entrar a la biblioteca entre jadeos por la rápidez que usó para alcanzarla.

Sin embargo al notar el semblante distante de la chica se le olvidarón sus recientes palabras.

-Candy, ¿qué pasa? -le preguntó preocupado cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-Ella ha tenido un infarto... -respondió con voz aunscente y la vista pérdida.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a verla? -la joven no contestó a ninguna pregunta lo cual lo obligó a tomarle la barbilla delicadamente con una mano para llamar su atención -¿Candy?...

-Estuvo a punto de morir... -unas lágrimas empezarón a correrle por ambos lados de su rostro mientras iniciaba a hablar temblorosamente -. Si no hubiera sido por Celina, su cuidadora... Ella estaría... estaría... -no pudo continuar y bajo el rostro dejando la mano del muchacho en el aire. Colocó sus dos manos sobre su cara y se echó a llorar totalmente devastada de tan sólo imaginar la idea.

Vizualizar una vida sin su abuela era algo que ella no resistiría, no siendo una de las pocas personas a las que ella amaba con toda el alma.

Albert al verla no lo dudó e instintivamente la embolvió con sus brazos, la atrajó hacia su pecho para intentar calmar los sozollos. Posó de manera tierna su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella mientras de forma involuntaria los nudillos de su mano, la que no estaba sujeta a la cintura, le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda, en un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo para reconfortarla.

-Esta bien Candy, calma... Ella está bien. Mañana te llevaré a verla... -prometió con voz apacible y tranquila viéndo hacia el jardín. Ella volteó el rostro de lado aún apoyada sobre el pecho de él, no quiso hablar por temor a que la alejara del refugio cálido que sentía entre sus brazos. Hizo una suave venida mientras seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

**_Fin de FlashBack..._**

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó más temprano de lo aconstumbrado. Las ansiedad por ir a ver a su abuela la mantuvo inquieta durante la noche. Se arregló despacio y luego desayunó junto a Albert quien ya la esperaba en el comedor. A la hora terminar se despidierón de Dorothy y fuerón rumbo a la casa de la anciana.

~~..

-Buenos días. Por favor, pasen adelante -los recibió una criada en la puerta principal.

-Buen día, muy amable con permiso -saludarón ambos rubios al adentrarse a la casa

-Señorita Candice, es un gusto verla -la joven miró a la mujer un poco entrada en años y corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Ella esta bien? ¿Se repondrá?-interrogó con la impaciencia de saber.

-Tranquila señorita, ella esta bien, no fué tan grave como parece -rió fresca la señora -. Tu abuela te espera, los espera -se corrigió al notar al joven.

-Ella es Celina, la encargada de cuidar y hacer compañia a mi abuela -la presentó deshaciendo el abrazo -. Él es William Ardley, mi esposo -sintió un vuelco seco en el corazón. Era la primera vez que lo presentaba de manera permanente como pareja; por otro lado si quería ser sincera se sentía muy bien. Demasiado bien para su juicio.

-Asi que él es el joven a quien le conquistaste el corazón Candice -afirmó al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano. Candy sólo sonrió nerviosa y Albert asintió por inercia a causa de la sopresa por las palabras dichas -. Tu abuela estará muy contenta por volverlo a ver al fin -sentenció felíz y entonces la joven se tensó -. Vengan sigame, ella está reposandonen su habitación.

-Gracias, en un minuto vamos -habló Candy. Albert ya iba avanzando unos pasos y tomándolo por el codo lo detuvo para girarlo hacía ella -. Albert necesito decirte algo -anunció intranquila. Lo soltó y retorciéndose las manos le dijo -: Mi abuela no sabe bajo que condiciones nos casamos -soltó de un tajo -. Sabes como soy con mi abuela..., no deseo decepcionarla con algo tan vergonzoso para mi. No por ti o por el bebé -se apuró a aclarar moviendo las manos de un lado a otro -sino por mi conducta irresponsable del como sucedió, ¿lo entiendes?... -el muchacho hizo una venía de cabeza y ella suspiró pesadamente -. A ella es a la única que no puedo decirle la verdad... No te pido que finjas ser un esposo amoroso conmigo delante de ella esta tarde; pero puedes hacer el intento no mencionar nada referido a como pasó lo de nosotros, ¿si?... -había súplica y temor en su voz.

-Vamos -fué la respuesta pensativa de Albert para después empezar a caminar. Ella no supó como interpretar esa respuesta de su reacción, ¿quizás se molestó porque ella no fué sincera con su abuela? Se preguntó meditanbuda al empezar a caminar tras de él con la cabeza baja.

De pronto se dió bruces contra el pecho de Albert al mismo tiempo que él le tomaba la mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Albert, no es necesario que hagas esto -le recordó alzando el rostro un tanto incomóda al ver ese gesto -. Basta con que no insinues nada...

-Esta bien Candy, no moriré de nada por hacer esto... Escucha, no actuaré del modo que tu imaginas, sería algo engañoso. Sin embargo tampoco podemos comportarnos como lo hacemos en la cabaña. Tu abuela lo deduciría, sabes como és y yo también -ella elevó más los párpados -. Sólo te tomaré de la mano, no le hará daño a ninguno, tu abuela no sospechará y yo no insinuaré ni una palabra. Es únicamente este día Candy. Ahora, ¿puedes tu actuar tranquila? -le preguntó él.

Ella asintió afirmativamente al caer en cuenta de sus palabras. Tenía razón, su abuela podía ser muy perceptible. Además sólo era ese día y no era que la fuera la besar o algo por el estilo, ¿que podía pasar?...

Sintió el suave tirón de su mano. Albert la estaba instando a caminar. Sonrió, disfrutaría la oportunidad de su mano unida a la suya durante ese día.

Caminarón hasta llegar a la entrada que daba hacía la habitación. El joven empujó la puerta con diligencia ya que estaba entreabierta. Y entoces todo alrededor de Candy dejó de existir. Soltó la mano de Albert y andubo con pasos inciertos hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

-Candiusha quita esa cara, pareciera que acabas de ver a un muerto viviente -habló sonriendo la anciana al bajar de su cara el periódico que se encontraba leyendo.

-¡Abuela! -dijo entrecortadamente y de nuevo las lágrimas se hicierón visibles -. ¡Oh... Abuela! -apróximandose más a ella la abrazó con apremio.

-Shs... Calma mi niña. Estoy bien, estoy aquí. no me he ido -le susurró dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Sintió los espasmos débiles de la joven y la aferró con más sólidez, trasmitiéndole su total amor.

La escena era bastante parecida a las muchas veces anteriores en las que la anciana solía consolarla cuando su nieta tenía miedo o se sentía trizte porque fuera a ocurrir algo malo.

Albert por su parte decidió darles su espacio. De forma cautelosa cerró la puerta para no llamar la atencióny se quedó allí apoyado contra la pared a un lado de la entrada, en el pasillo. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con la mirada puesta en la punta de sus zapatos pensó en que era un motivo innesario el que Candy ocultara a su abuela la verdadera razón de la boda al mismo tiempo que era claro que la joven no se vería envuelta en esa disyuntiva si él le fuera sincero y hablara de una vez por todas con ella y le explicara el verdadero motivo de lo sucedido; no obstante, ¿por qué no lo hacía?... En los pocos días que llevaban de casados había notado el pogreso de su relación; aunque quizás no al cien.

Pero... Si, ese "pero" se lo impedia.

Porque él lo que necesitaba era que la recuperarán totalmente. Sólo rogaba que ella no lo apartara... Porque entonces si terminaría por undirse y solo...

-Albert, ya puedes pasar -habló Candy sonriente sacandolo de su trance al abrir la puerta. Alargó la mano para tomar la de él ya sin ningun tipo de temor y como si ya fuera casual en ellos -. Gracias -dijo refiriéndose por lo de darle un espacio de desaohogo a ella y a su abuela mientras tiraba de su mano para que entrara.

-Así que al final si hiciste caso de mis palabras Candiusha y te casaste con él -la anciana no dudó ni por un segundo en quien era ese hombre -. Joven que gusto me ha dado saber que eres tu quien se ha casado con mi niña.

-El placer ha sido todo mío al ser aceptado por ella -desvió ligeramente la vista hacía Candy y ésta deseó que esas palabras fueran reales -. Un gusto verla de nuevo y que mejor que recuperandose -mencionó amable Albert al tiempo que hacía un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Dime sólo Martha, joven. No hay necesidad de tanto formalismo si ya somos familia -sonrió satisfecha por ese hecho. Al fijarse en sus manos unidas sonrió aún más. No podía esperar para conocer al pequeño retoño y que fueran la verdadera familia que se esperaba muy prontamente -. Espero tenerlos aquí conmigo unos días. Además, ahora que si tenemos tiempo me gustaría conocerte más a fondo Albert, ¿No te molesta que te siga llamando así, verdad? -él negó con la cabeza -. ¡Perfecto! Estoy segura que tener compañia tan agradable me aliviara más pronto y desde luego reforzará nuestros lazos familiares -se les quedó viendo y le pareció percibir cierta tensión en ambos rostros -. Pasa algo, ¿no desean quedarse? Si es por ropa no se preocupen, puedo llamar para que les envíen unas cuantas mudadas. A no ser que tengan un compromiso de de más importancia...

-Bueno pues verás abuela... -comenzó titubiando la joven luego de unos minutos de incertidumbre. Por ella encantada, felíz y contenta de quedarse a pasar unos días con su abuela para cuidarla como deseaba; por otro lado si era en compañia de Albert implicaba mucho, empezando por compartir la misma habitación... Apenas si estaban recuperando su amistad y Albert seguro aún requeria de tiempo. No podía forzarlo -. Albert tiene trabajo y no creo...

-Nos quedaremos -dijo contundente y sencillo Albert dejando en el aire la respuesta anterior mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de Candy. Quien lo miró con estupor.

-¡Que alegria! Le diré a Celina que prepare una habitación -mencionó mas que entusiasmada la anciana ni lenta ni peresoza por la respuesta.

No lo decía en serio o, ¿sí?...

Continuará...

* * *

_¡Hola, chicas!_

_Bueno, ahora si. Le vamos a entrar a lo mejor de estos rubios en estos capitulos que vienen jaja... _

_Disculpen la demora. Mil gracias por sus comentarios: amiga Mj, Aminaabud, Amy Freites (jaja... me extraña amiga, si ya hemos compartido varias historias con varias chicas de aqui en donde nos sentimos morir en más de una ocasión jaja... Basta recordar la adaptación Candy y Albert o la que le siguió ¡Dios! jaja.. ;), Rosario Escobar, povoin3, elbroche, Maribel, Cleo, Abril, Guest 1, Guest 2(gracias por estar pendiente de la actualización) Guira14, Paloma (gracias por leer 8) Manis Enamorada-007, Ana, Sandra Carreo, chidamami, LovlyArdley, maravilla121, Bunny y KT1497... Creo que sólo y si no disculpen._

_No devolveré reviews porque no vaya a ser a que se pasen los dedos y les insinue parte de lo que viene y hoy si no quiero dar spoiler de nada jaja... Lo que si, es que me sorprende lo mucho que vuela su mente, pobre Jazmin, pero ni modo no he dado más detalle jiji Sólo queria decirles que la carta, la cual menciona Candy en el cap. anterior Albert la envía desde África, yo me equivoque de palabra, disculpen ... El personaje de Terry sólo será circunstancial al igual que varios personajes, pero no los voy a incluir. Asi que tranquilas._

_Les mando un abrazo fuerte y cuidense. De nuevo mil gracias a todas las que leen en silencio a quienes la siguen y comentan etc, etc, etc. Nos seguimos leyendo. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita únicamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

****~~..**

_-¡Puedes creerlo Albert! Mi abuela una mujer ya mayor pareciera que tiene la astusia de una joven de mi edad -mencionó la chica caminando de un lado a otro aún sorprendida por lo que le sucedió una semanas __atrás -. Se atrevió a colarse al internado sabiendo los riesgos a los que me involucraba si la hubieran encontrado._

_-No prefieres venir a ayudarme en vez de estar allí hablando -Albert se encontraba llenando unos vasos de soda con dificultad. Era algo que normalmente una persona sola persona podía hacer, pero el caso era que él..._

_-¡Dios mío, Albert! ¡Qué te paso allí! -gritó asustada cuando se acercó y de fijó en la mano del muchacho -¿Cómo paso? ¿Te cortaste? -intentó tomarle la mano vendada, pero él la quitó un poco avergonzado sin saber exactamente por qué._

_-Vamos Candy, tranquila -le dijo risueño -. No es nada fué hace unos cuatro días atrás -expusó la mano -. No es tan granve, sólo fué un rasguño por uno de los pequeños leones cuando los estaba revisando. Ya te he dicho lo nervisos que son cuando tienen unas semanas de nacidos._

_-Quiero verla -exigió ignorando la explicación. Se sentó como niña encaprichada de brazos cruzados en una de las sillas de la mesa a la espera de él._

_Albert la miró exasperado, se pasó la mano sana en la nuca meditando si hacía caso a sus palabras. No era tan grave, sólo era un leve rasguño en el centro de la palma. Bueno o al menos eso empezaba a ser, porque una semana antes si que fué una hérida un tanto riosgosa. Al ver como la joven lo invitaba con la mirada ceñuda a sentarse en la silla que estaba vacante a su lado, no pudo negarse. Sonrió, nunca podría. _

_-Vez, te dije que no era tan malo -dijo tranquilo cuando ella le quitó la venda._

_ Candy le examinó la herida, el rasguño iba de extremo a extremo en la palma. Le rozó con cuidado el arañazo apenas con una dedo._

_-¡Ay! -se quejó Albert al tiempo que cerraba su mano aún con la de ella allí._

_-¡Qué! ¡qué! ¿te lástime? -se sobresalto preocupada. No obstante, a__l tener en cuenta la tenue risa que brotaba de él frunció más el ceño, al sentirse engañada. Por lo qué sin un atisbo de compasión hizo presión con dos dedos sobre la herida._

_-¡Ay, Candy! -se quejó ahora en serio Albert retirando la mano para sacudirla en el aire._

_-Eres un tonto, en verdad me preocupé. No te había nos visto en tres semanas y según escuché en una clases a veces se pueden infectar y traer grandes consecuencias -le reprochó molesta teniendo la mirada de lado._

_-No te enojes Candy, no me negaras que fué divertido. Además te advertí que no era gran cosa -la aluída seguía enojada -. Candice, Candice... -la nombró de manera jungueta mientras apoyado de un codo le pullaba gentilmente con un dedo la mejilla a la muchacha para llamar su atención._

_-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Candice._

_-Si, pero también se que es de la única forma en que consigó llamar tu atención -replicó en el mismo modo -. Esta bien, lo siento. Lo peor ya había pasado, cuando recién me lo hice si me dólia bastante. Ahora, ¿te importaría ayudarme a recomponerme la venda?_

_-No volveras a bromear con algo así._

_-No, ya no lo haré. Lo prometo -dijo solenme y entonces la joven sonriendo se volvió para ayudarle._

_-Pensé que ya no vendrías._

_-La semana después de que estuviste con mi abuela hubo una salida especial por misa, y la semana pasada me mantuve ocupada y luego fué el quinto domingo. Sabes que ahora te dan el día entero, pero tienes que estar puntual a las ocho de la mañana el lunes._

_-Estuviste con tus padres entonces._

_-Casi, si y no. La pase con Patty en casa de ella. Ya esta, ¡listo! -dijo victoriosa al terminar de vendarle la mano. _

_Albert la revisó y se quedo asombrado -:Estoy convencido que si estudias medicina serás una excelente enfermera -la alabó aún absorto. Era del mismo modo como la señorita de la clinica se lo había hecho._

_-¿Tú lo crees? _

_-Me bastó la demostración de tu comportamiento para asegurarlo, no dejarias que lo enfermos bromeen sobre algo tan serio para ti -ella chasqueó la lengua._

_-Mi papás no lo permitirian, pero tal vez lo piense. Sonaría muy bien "enfermera Candice White", ¿verdad? _

_Él asintió con la cabeza -. Sabes que tus papás no siempre eligiran sobre lo que tú quieras, ¡será tu vida Candy!._

_Ella le dedicó una sonrisilla -: Tu me enseñaras a como tomar mis decisiones -insinuó._

_-Bueno, no digo que no debas amarles y obedecerles, pero habrán cosas sobre las cuales sólo a ti te correspoderan decidir. Y si, encantado te enseño -le apretó una mano cariñosamente -. Y pienso que eres muy parecida a tu abuela Candy, vienes aqui no sólo exponiendo el pellejo de Patty; sino también el mío -rió suavemente -..Tal vez ya no deberías venir Candiusha -le guiño el ojo al tiempo que ella abria la boca ofendida para luego cerrarla y echarse a reír. Sin querer su atención se quedó absorta en sus manos unidas. La mano de ella pequeña en comparación con la suya que era grande. Había algo en ese tipico contacto que le llamó la atención..._

_-Ya te conté sobre el muchacho granuja que nos ayudó a entrar y luego a salir -separó un poco incomoda su mano de la de él. _

_-¿Granuja? Es el muchacho que dices que no te agrada._

_-Eso y más. Entra en mi campo de visión y siento que quizás ni en pintura podría verlo. Por ejemplo, ayer estaba en el comedor y de repente se sentó a mi lado a quererme fastidiar..._

_Mientras la chica seguía hablando. Albert pudo percibir como sus palabras y aparente enojo escondían un transfondo hacía el susodicho joven... Se quedó asustado por una muy, pero muy leve racción contradictoria dentro él. _

_Y es que, no supo identificar si lo que empezaba a sospechar sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Candy hacía el joven le agradaban. _

****~~..**

-George..., no me estas ayudando mucho -dijo entre dientes Albert a su interlocutor.

-Pero, ¿y qué quieres que te diga William? -se oyó la voz casi alegre de su amigo al otro lado de la línea del telefóno -. Haber, haber; si lo que quieres es oír de mí, es que se presentarón unos asuntos de suma importancia en donde debas estar presente, no pasará.

-No, no. No es eso -se apresuró a decir, aunque al pasar el minuto -: ...¿En serio no hay nada? -preguntó esperanzador.

-No, nada y aunque se presentara tampoco te lo informaría.

-George... -farfulló de nuevo -. Tu deber es decirme en caso de que se presente algun percance.

-Nada que no haya podido resolver antes, en el pasado; cuando estabas por África y tu padre a cargo de otros asuntos -anunció sincero.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tienes razón, fuiste mi tutor en el mundo de los negocios -se escuchó un pesado suspiro después de estas palabras.

-Porque simplemente le dices que no puedes... Que no estas listo.

-Porque por es misma razón acepté, no podia George. Su abuela acaba de sufrir ese infarto y no me caía en gracia privarla de la compañia de Candy.

-De la de ambos, queras decir -lo corrigió ya que instantes posteriores Albert le hubo contado lo sucedido -. Pero si entonces ese es el caso aprovecha en vez de estarme preguntando que harás -percibió su titubeo para hablar y añadió aún más serio -. Sé que este no es el modo en como quieres llevarlo, sin embargo me has dicho lo bien que ha avanzado su relación en una semana, ahora imagina lo mucho que crecera con esta.

-Fingiendo que la quiero -replicó en un tono irónico por él mismo.

-Algo en lo que si no estoy mal no te costara en nada, ¿cierto? Fué por eso empezó todo, ¿no?.

-... Si...

-Ves, ¿cúal es el problema? Aprovecha esta semana y así podrás sincerarte más luego con ella.

-¿Crees que llegué a odiarme?... -dejó salir la pregunta con aire pensativo al caer en cuenta en los recuerdos.

-Estoy seguro que no, pero tu pon de tu parte y lo digo en serio William -señaló -. Deja de darle tanta vuelta al asunto y lanzate completo por lo que en realidad quieres. Deseas una respuesta favorable de ella al final, pues dejale ver entonces cuan importante ha sido siempre para ti.

-Sabes que siempre lo ha sido.

-Si, pero ahora no da la impresión.

-¿Y si pasa algo mas? -de ante mano imaginaba ya lo que le contestaría.

-Pues seria un seceso mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees? "La luna de miel" Aunque atrasada, no obstante justa en el momento preciso -Albert al igual que George dejarón salir una sonrisita por ese comentario -... Como ya te he dicho, sólo dejate ir William. Depende de ti del como quieres que prosigan. Si crees que las cosas deben avanzar lento, pues hazlo: aunque ya sabes que te carcomeras aún más por dentro. O bien, ve al paso de ella. Me dijiste que se le notaba muy entusiasta y pendiente con ser tu esposa, te das cuenta. Siendo así muestrate del mismo modo, ¿ya sabes?... Mas como Albert que como William. Del como simpre has sido sólo con ella -aclaró finalmente exasuto de tanto habla por expresarle lo que relamente intuía que necesitaba escuchar el joven.

-...Gracias George, no sabría que hacer sin ti -se le formó una suave sonrisa -. Siempre sabes que decirme, aunque ya lo sepa.

-De nada muchacho -como pocas y muy pocas veces, él sonrió por su parte -. Relajate y no te preocupes por los asuntos dentro de las empresas; ya me haré cargo con tus sobrinos y ¡ah! Casi lo olvido, disfruta de tu "luna de miel" -se volvió a escuchar la tenue risa del joven-. Saluda a Candy de mi parte, adiós.

-Se lo diré... Adiós George, gracias de nuevo. Llama por si llegaras a necesitar... -no terminó la frase. Porque justo cuando iba a pronunciar el: "...me para un inconveniente" George cortó la llamada.

Colocó lentamente de nuevo el telefóno en su lugar y después se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sonrió. No irónicamente, sino que de una forma anciosa; era una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegria lo que sentía por dentro. La idea de pasar una semana con Candy aparentando ser esposos "realmente" Le parecía alucinante... No temía por la apariencia. A lo que temía en verdad era en que tan cierto se volverían esas demostraciones o por qué desde ya deseaba que no fuera sólo fingimiento.

Se rostro adoptó una mueca más pensativa al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente. Claro que iba a ser fácil para él fingir amor. Porque, ¿acaso no lo sentía asi? Ella con sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, su personalidad... Simplemente todo lo que la conformaba a ella le había de vuelto el calor a su corazón.

El calor y el temor a partes iguales.

_"Pero ya basta de negar lo innevitable, ¡Pon de tu parte!" _

Algún se vendría el día, ¿no? En algún momento hablarían y quizá, con suerte, luego de que lo perdonará; en algún instante serían lo que él añoró que fueran hace años... George tenía razón. El modo en como él creía bueno llevar las cosas no era la indicada por la manera en que estaba actuando. Candy se estaba esforzando bastante y no lo merecía. No con su actitud taciturna.

Muchas veces cuando hablaban, notaba en ella la ansia de encontrar a "Albert" Al verdadero Albert, quien estaba siempre para ella a pesar de sentir lo que sintiera... Porque, por sobre todo; ella era antes de lo que él quisiera.

Se dijo sin siquiera esperarse lo que pasaría esa misma noche dentro de unas horas.

~~..

Meditando mientras cuidaba parte del sueño de su abuela, Candy no dejaba de preguntarse a qué demonios estaba jugando Albert. Esa misma tarde, luego de que él aceptará quedarse unos días intentó entre la cena y miradas dismuladas preguntar hasta encontrar la razón de esa decisión exabrupta. A ella le encantaba la idea de pasar junto a Martha unos días, luego de años de no verla; sin embargo Albert deseaba tiempo y asi estaba ella dispuesta a ofrecerlo. Anteponiéndo lo que fuera.

Pero con esto ahora si que no entendía nada. Ella no estaba complaciente como para fingir y mucho menos obligarlo a él. Horas antes se lo pidió porque se suponía que sólo sería ese día, no una semana. Quería algo verdadero, no de ese modo porque lo mas seguro fuera que su corazón terminara lástimado. Justo como el de Albert por Jazmín...

-Candiusha ve a dormir. Si no estoy mal tienes un marido que atender... -soñolienta, Martha le habló por lo bajo cuando en un movimiento y, abrir y cerrar de ojos la vió aún sentada e los pies de la cama -. Ya me contaras mañana sobre tu embarazo...

-Si, ya voy -susurró aún sabida de que su abuela ya se había vuelto a dormir.

Se quedó cinco minutos más antes de irse a la habitación que se les hubo dado con Albert. No tenía un marido a quien atender, tenía un marido con quien esclarecer algunas cosas ya.

~~..

Albert abrió la puerta despacio, sin saberlo unos minutos más de que Candy se acostara. Se le había pasado el tiempo pensado en la estancia de la casa.

El cuarto ya se encontraba en penumbras, por tanto; se abstuvo de encender la luz. Se fijó en unas maletas que estaban a un lado del sofá, en el suelo. Probablemente eran sus pertenecias con las de Candy, las que les habían llevado un chofér esa misma tarde.

La joven por lo que notaba ya se había dormido. Por lo qué, con pasos silenciosos fué al sofá para luego sentarse y ver que mudada sacaba de la maleta, cualquier prenda comóda serviría. Una vez encontrada las prendas, voltió la mirada para asegurarse que Candy estuviera acostada y dandole la espalda para así cambiarse la ropa rápidamente. Ya cambiado consideró la idea de irse a meter a la cama con ella, seguro que estando al otro extremo del colchón no se rozarian sus cuerpos; porque dado que el sillón era un poco más pequeño de largo que él. No dormiría tan comòdo que se diga.

Sin embargo declinó la idea. Sin el consentimiento de la joven no se atrevía. Se acercó únicamente a la cama para tomar una almohada, removió las sábanas en busca de alguna sobrante para taparse él, por si le entraba frío mas noche, pero no había. O mejor dicho tal vez si, pero si era Candy quien dormía en la cama las acaparaba todas.

_"Sólo la almohada será"_

Dió por hecho entonces. Viendo institivamente el cuerpo tendido de ésta.

_"Pudierá ser..." Intuyó con una pizca de suspicacia al tener bien en cuenta la respiración de ella. __"No, ella ya dormía"_

Antes de irse de nuevo al sofá le recolocó la colcha a Candy sobre los hombros para que no sufriera de frío mas noche:

-Feliz noche Candiusha...-le deseó utilizando el nombre con el que la llamaba su abuela.

Se relajó en ese incomódo sillón, buscando una postura agradable a su cuerpo. Al hacer varios movimientos, optó por quedarse en una más o menos favorable, ¿Por qué era tan alto? o ¿Por qué el sillón era tan pequeño?

-¿Albert?... -¡aja! Lo sabía.

-¿Mmm?...

-¿Estás dormido?... -susurró suavemente.

Pensó seriamente en responder: "Casi lo estoy" Pero en vez de eso, lo que salió de su boca fué:

-No.

Unos minutos pasarón.

-¿Albert?...

-¿Si?.

Otro silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? -decidió preguntar al no escuchar ninguna otra palabra de ella. Se incorporó sobre el sillón para dirigir su vista hacia la cama.

-...Bueno, es que estaba pensando... En que quizá querias dormir en la cama... -aunque estuviera oscuro, se le tiñerón las mejillas y estrujó la sábana entre sus manos a causa de lo indecente que se escuchaba, no obstante añadió -. No sería la primera vez, ¿no crees? En Londres solía pasar sin que hicieramos algo indecente. Claro que no digo que porque estemos casados deba pasar algo..., es sólo que debes dormir cómodo y no sería justo...

-Esta bien.

No se dió cuenta en que minuto Albert se encaminó hacía la cama hasta que se percató del como él, sútilmente corría la colcha a un lado para introducirse dentro. Fué conciente del como su cuerpo, pequeño; provocado por el pesor del cuerpo más grande del joven se volcaba a su lado por la tenue hendidura del colchón. Tragó en seco y se hizó mas a la orilla para evitar el roce du sus cuerpos.

Albert por su parte aparentó recostarse de lo más relajado, puesto que únicamente había una colcha, se cubrió hasta la cintura y después puso ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para acompasar la zozobra que le impulsaba el estar otra vez compartiéndo una cama con Candy. A punto estuvo de sonreír al advertir el grácil movimiento de la muchacha al imponer distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Se le notaba muy feliz a tu abuela al verte -especuló queriendo iniciar una charla entre ambos para bajar el nerviosismo.

-Si, hace años que no nos veíamos -contestó

-¿Tanto?...

-Desde hace dos años -aclaró poniéndo vacilante su cuerpo de lado, a modo de quedar viendo el pérfil de él-. La última vez que nos habíamos visto fué unos meses después de iniciar mi carrera como enfermera. En aquella ocasión habíamos pasado el fin de semana juntas por el descanso que se nos permitió a las estudiantes.

-¿Y por qué ya no se siguierón viendo? -preguntó nuevamente, aunque ahora abrió los ojos por un segundo para verla de soyolaso.

-Una pelea con mamá... Ella no quería que estudiara y mi abuela se interpuso para que me dejara hacerlo.

-Lo acepto y le prohibió que se acercara a ti por un tiempo, ¿verdad? -aseguró.

-Creo que ya la conoces bastante bien -Candy hizo una sonrisilla -. Te he hablado bastante de ella en el pasado, no debí hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? -vaya si no la conocía, aunque Candy le hubiese contando varias cosas de su mamá. Lo cierto era que lo sabía por un suceso en especial...

-Por nada. En verdad me alegra haberte platicado mucho de ella -si Albert no hubiera estado para ella en aquellos dias en el internado, posiblemente se habría vuelto loca de desconsuelo por no tener a alguien que la entendiera tan bien -. A ella también le ha dado mucho gusto verte de nuevo Albert... -mencionó refiriéndo se a Martha -. Dice que le entusiasma la idea de poder concerte aún más. Aquella vez en zoológico no dispusierón de tanto tiempo.

-No, no pudimos -dijo en tono reflexivo.

-Quires que te cuente algo -se aventuró a ofrecer ella más relajada.

-Encantado.

-El primer año que inicié con los estudios había una maestra idéntica a la hna. Cleis. Todas las chicas incluyendome nos daba temor el verla aparecer porque habían veces en las que sin que tú tsi esperartelo se entereba de lo que menos deseaba que ella supiera. Como no hacer los proyectos, escaparte a escondidas o cosas así. Por culpa de una chica llamada Naty nos hicierón vendar y desvendar durante un día entero hasta que se nos quedara bien el modo del como realmente se vendaba cada parte del cuerpo -se quedó un minuto como recordando aquella día. Y luego, asi sin más sonrió -. Admito que sin bien nos molestamos varias con ella, al final fué bien gracioso. Empezamos hablar sobre las peores torpeces que cometimos durante nuestra niñez. Estuvo bien divertido y también nos sirvió para conocernos mejor entre todas...

Sumiéndose en lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante por dentro. Tenerla cerca, oírla hablar y sonreir con confianza eran apenas unos de los aspectos que la hacían entrañable para él.

Candy siempre lo había abrumado de muchas maneras...

-¿Estas bien Albert? Puedo dormir yo en el sofá si quieres -dijo Candy mal interpretando su postura.

El sólo comentario basto para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Si que Candy lo abrumaba... Abrió los ojos de golpe. Ella estaba sentada y escrutandolo con la mirada.

-No Candy, estoy bien. Quedate.

-¿Seguro? Es que me pareces distantante. Puedo dormir en el sofá esta noche y mañana puedo hablar con mi abuela, sincerarme con ella; no es obligatorio que nos quedemos si no quieres -entrecerró los ojos -. No sé por qué aceptaste si ambos sabemos que no quieres esto en realidad -dijo desilucionada. No obstante a Albert le pareció que no se refería a lo de pasar esa semana como "esposos"

-Candy...

-Han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que nos casamos. Me dijiste que ambos pondriamos de nuestra parte... ¿Quépasa entonces? -estrujó una tanto mortificada la sábana mientras miraba esta. No entendía si estaba molesta por la actitud de él o con la de ella por querer algo que por visto parecía lejano.

-Es tu abuela Candy, no me creeras capaz de privarle a alguien tan especial para ti de tu compañia. Siempre he interpuesto todo lo referido a ti antes que lo mío-afirmó con voz calma a lo que Candy hizo un gesto lastimero. Entonces si que se había casado con ella por obligación.

-Pues tal vez si que has sacrificado bastante.

Albert entendió también a lo que se refería:

-¿Qué? ¡Cielos, Candy! Lo del haberme casado contigo no entra en esta charla. Te he asegurado y te sigo asegurando que no lo hice por obligación. Cuando te digo que lo tuyo va antes que lo mío quiero decir qué, sin importar las circunstancias siempre he estado para tí.

-...Pero no siempre, cuando te marchaste a África me dejaste y ahora me da la impresión de estar viviendo lo mismo... -frunció el ceño a lo que Albert se quedo perplejo. También lo había hecho por el bien de ella, ¿no? -. Sabes he tratado de dar lo mejor de mi porque quiero que recuperemos lo que teniamos, me he esforzado y aceptado todo lo que me dices porque no quiero ser un problema para ti, sin embargo... -cerró los ojos y apretó los labios incapaz de pronunciar lo que estos deseaban expresar.

-Sin embargo, ¿qué? -la instó a hablar al tiempo que se incorporaba para sentarse y apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama.

-Sin embargo parece que no te esfuerzas... Siempre estas ajeno al presente. No te ríes mucho, eres demasiado formal conmigo; demasiado amable. Actuas como si apenas estuvieramos conociéndonos y me atrevo a decir que lo haces por compasión -precisó en un suspiro mientras fijaba su mirada en él -. Dices que no debo sentirme culpable, pero como voy a lograrlo si tu no pones de tu parte... Yo también me siento muy confundida con esto, ¿Qué pasa? Respeto que no estes listo para hablar, pero por favor no me trates así y mucho menos intetes jugar conmigo a los "esposos"

-Fuiste tú la que me pidió que actuara como tal.

-¡Pero sólo era por hoy! Y tampoco era para tanto, no para el resto de esta semana, ¿qué pretendes? ¿a qué juegas? Porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

Al recibir únicamente la mirada vacilante de él continuó:

-Siento que te desconozco, que lejos de superarlo más bien se esta hundiendo... Déjame entenderte, ayudarte y a salir de lo que te encierra -se aproximó un poco para posar de forma dulce su mano sobre la de él -. Por favor, sólo déjame devolverte la mitad de la ternura que siempre me ofreciste cuando me sentía pérdida, cuándo sentía mis problemas consumirme -su voz adquirio un tono de súplica mientras sus grandes ojos verdes penetrados en los él se tornaban vidriosos. Un segundo bastó para que unas lágrimas empezaran a rodarle por las mejillas. Entonces Albert con expresión culpable sintió el peso de todo su comportamiento al verla.

El silencio se apoderó del siguiente momento. Con sus miradas profundas enganchadas al unisonio. Deseando y anhelando buscar un indicio por intentar saber que pasaba por sus mentes como solían hacerlo antes. No obstante ninguno se sentía con el derecho de exigir cuando no se habían aclarado entre ellos, ¿qué escondia?, ¿era por Jazmín?, ¿era por ella?, ¿la seguiría amando? Pero si asi fuera, ¿por qué decía que no se había casado con ella por obligación?, ¿qué era aquello que lo atormentaba y no dejaba que le fuera sincero?, ¿en verdad la había amado como se decían muchos?.

¡¿Por qué?! y ¡¿Qué era?! Eran unas y otras tantas preguntas que perseguian a Candy noche a noche en la intimidad de la cama cuando llegaba la hora en donde sus pensamientos se inclinaba hacía Albert. No era una discusión y mucho menos reproches.

No. Era mas bien la verdad a lo insostenible de la relación, pues aunque fuera su amistad la que deseaban recuperar para encontrar paz; porque asi lo creían. Cada quien sabía que no se podría. Sentimientos más fuertes estaban naciendo, reistalandose en lo que en algún tiempo se obligó a olvidar, a enterrar por las circunstancias; por la felicidad y el bien... Eso sumado a los años de aunsencia.

-Perdón, no era mi intención hablarte así. Tu tienes tus razones y sentimientos. Creo que con el embarazo siento que me he vuelto más sensible a las emociones -habló Candy un poco arrepentida por sus palabras al tiempo que se erguía y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos -. Gracias por querer ser todo un caballero conmigo, pero es que si es asi como seguiremos estando, como dos extraños que apenas se estan conociéndo lo mejor sería acabar con esto -decidió sintiendo el corazón en la boca -. Igual tendrás todos los derechos sobre tu hijo, puedes verlo cuando quieras. Yo por mi parte podría recuperar mi trabajo como enfermera en el hospital. No sería la primera y tampoco la última en ser madre soltera... Únicamente quiero que te sientas bien contigo mismo Albert... -le dedicó una sonrisa consoladora, más con expresión trizte.

Albert la contempló sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La vehemencia tan intensa y entregada con la que le habló lo hacian sentir ahora aún menos merecedor de ella. Es que, ¿acaso podria existir otra como Candy? Por supuesto que a pesar de lo dicho jamás permitiría una separación. No después de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que se sentía misirable también se despertó en el la esperanza de un horizonte más tangible, ¿era posible que ahora si?... Él podría hacerlo como estuvo dispuesto en el pasado. Pero, ¿y ella? Mientras hablaba en su voz le dió la impresión de deslumbrar cierto sentimiento.

Seria arriesgado, demasido para el bien interno de ambos, no obstante mas que sanador para él. Dejando salir el aire, recordó las palabras de George y decidió que lo mejor era no darle tanta vuelta a la respuesta, iba a pasar lo que tenía que ser; por lo qué, relajandose alargó la mano para elevar el rostro de ella ya que estaba cabizbajo:

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Candice? -preguntó suavemente con un deje de voz indecifrable.

La chica lo miró al principió perpleja por el sentido del como entendió que iba dirigida la pregunta, ¿Hablaba en serio?... A lo mejor el desorden de las hormonas y lo acontecido ya la tenía bien cansada.

Tomó su muñeca en la mano y dedicandole una mirada sencilla le contestó con voz trémula -: Sólo quiero a Albert...

-¿Sólo?... -repitió él en el mismo tono de voz, sólo que elevando apenas una ceja de forma alentadora.

Entonces Candy abrió los ojos ahora convencida de la extensión que implicaba la pregunta. Le estaba dando toda la potestad de lo que en sí anhelaba. Por su mente pasarón varias razones y personas. Sería egoista actuar se esa manera además de lo mucho que se exponía ante él. Sacudió la cabeza para auyentar sus ideas, ya habría otro momento para pensarlas detenidamente. Se relamió inquieta los labios con la lengua para luego morderse suavemente el labio inferior. Lo dudó por una última vez, pero al final se decidió por atreverse.

Albert seguía recostado contra la cebecera, su gesto era de expectación mientras advertía como ella cada vez más se acercaba a él hasta tener su lindo rostro con pecas en frente, fué consiente de la sútil inclinación de cabeza que hizo y después de la cálida respiración en una de sus mejillas.

Luego, así sin mas, del tenue y fugaz roze de los labios entreabiertos femeninos contra los suyos:

-Tampoco quiero fingir... -susurró apenas en un respiro quemadamente sobre su otra mejilla. Se separó a una distancia prudente, apenas unos centimétros para que sus ojos hicieran contacto. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y el corazón resonande con fuerza dentro del pecho -. Quiero a Albert y tampoco quiero fingir...

-Yo también -declaró seguro para sorpresa de ella antes de tomar la iniciativa de acercar nuevamente su boca a los labios de Candy para atraparlos en un beso tierno y complaciente para ambos. La beso apenas unos segundos, lo justo para sentir como el corazón le bombeaba por detro para después abrazarla contra su pecho -. Ya no actuaré igual Candy... Lo siento.

Esa noche se había reinstalado en ellos algo nuevo que iba más allá de su añeja amistad. Ahora aunque inseguros sabían internamente que añoraban.

_"Me siento tran tranquilo con ella... Me esforzaré por Candy, ¡y trataré de sobreponerme lo más rápido posible!"_

Complementó fortalecido Albert acunando el cuerpo ya soñoliento de Candy entre sus brazos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Quizas no fué del todo aclaratorio, pero allí de a poco se ira narrando más. Disculpen la espera, entre asuntos familiares y personales no lograban hacer click con la escritura de este capitulo jeje..._

_Gracias por sus reviews Amiga Mj, elbroche, rosarioescobar, Abril, povoin3, Ana Isela, maravilla121, Bunny, KT1947, LovlyArdley, Sandra Carreo, amiga Amy Freites (jaja... que gracioso lo de tu cuenta, ojala te animes a activarla jaja) y finalmente a todas las Guests que comentaron, me hicieron feliz jiji... _

_Igualmente gracias a las que la siguen, a mi resto de lectoras tanto silenciosa como las que han pasado a comentar. A las chicas con quienes he hablado por mensaje interno. En verdad me alegra bastante leerles chicas, y crean que sentir su apoyo ha sido un gran aliciente para continuarla. Quizas no se mire que avanze casi nada, pero crean que para mi, si que esta avanzando para lo que nos espera saber jaja... _

_Un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo 8) _

_PD... Sólo quiero aclarar que este pedazo último hubieron como dos dialogos que los tomé del manga, del pedazo donde Candy va a buscar a Albert al parque luego de que esre se vaya del hospital. No los marqué porque cambié unas palabras, pero sólo aclaro para que no hayan problemas después jijiji... _


	12. Chapter 11

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

**_**~~.._**

_-¿Y esto? ¿qué es? -fueron las preguntas de Albert justo después de que Candy le entregara un sobre color crema._

_-Sólo di que irás -dijo en contenida emoción mientras juntaba ambas manos y expresaba en su rostro una mueca de súplica._

_Al joven le pareció adorable en ese instante, con sus labios fingiendo un ligero puchero -. Bueno, es que no puedo responder nada si no sé qué es._

_-Hecho, hazlo; pero promete antes que irás -extendió la mano para sellar el trato._

_Entonces Albert rió con ganas por unos minutos antes de adoptar una postura reflexiba._

_-Muy lista Candy, se te olvida acaso que estoy siendo entrenado para ser lider de una empresa -Candy hizo un gesto de fastidio -no puedo hacer tratos de nada sin antes leer a qué me enfrento. Sin embargo te prometo que meditare bien mi respuesta sólo porque eres tu -le aclaró al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo._

_-Bien, entonces abrelo, pero dí igual que irás._

_Él sonrió. Era claro que fuera lo que fuera, Candy estaba decidida a llevarlo a rastras de ser necesario. Fijó su vista en la joven, aún divertido por la insistencia de ésta de hace minutos, a lo que Candy le lanzó una mirada impaciente y expectante para que apurara la acción._

_Observó el sobre con curiosidad de ambos lados, preguntándose que era lo tan especial de su contenido. Además del "Tenemos el placer de invitarle" Escrito en la parte delantera con letra carta bien refinada, no daba indicios de ser para algo divertido sumando a su presentación arcaica. Típico del San Pablo, pensó entornando los ojos. Escuchó el timboroneo impaciente de los dedos de Candy sobre la madera de la banca donde se encontraban sentados. Suspiró para luego empezar a abrir el sobre rogando en silencio y para sus adentros que el evento no fuera para algo en donde moriría de aburrimiento._

_El contenido describía lo siguiente:_

_._

_"Esperando que se encuentre bien y deseando mucha prosperidad para usted y su familia._

_De parte de la directiva y el comité de actividades extracurriculares de nuestro prestigioso internado San Pablo..._

_Tenemos el honor y privilegio de invitarlo a unirse a nuestra especial celebración del "Espíritu de las Flores" En honra a las jóvenes señoritas nacidas en este primaveral mes de mayo. En donde cabe recalcar que es una de las pocas ocasiones en donde se está permitido el ingreso de familiares y amigos de las jóvenes señoritas a las instalaciones del internado. _

_Por lo que se les ruega su asistencia el día 12 de mayo del presente año a las 10:00 am. Y asi juntos compartir un día de felicidad y comunión en compañia de nuestros seres queridos._

_Atentamente. _

_Ret. Grey Armistan y Comité de Actividades __San Pablo. "_

_._

_"Oh... Asi que por esto tanta insistencia..."_

_-Y bien, ¿irás?... -la voz de Candy tembló al indagar nuevamente, no esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de él cuando continuó -. ¡Tienes que ir Albert! Yo nunca te he visto con un traje formal, ¡además lo prometiste! -replicó con firmeza._

_-Eh, yo nunca prometí nada de eso -la contradijo riéndose de la obstinación de ella._

_-Ya, ¡irás! -sentenció._

_-No te cansaras ni un poco hasta que aceptes, ¿verdad?._

_-Ni un poco -afirmó viéndolo con ojos brillosos de desafío -¿irás?._

_-Hum... En ese caso no tengo opción. No me gustaría tenerte aquí lo que resta de los días para la actividad rogandome para que asista -dijo con aire arrogante._

_-Significa que no quieres ir... -reflexionó con ojos entrecerrados por la desilusión._

_-No, quiere decir que asistiré encantado Candiusha -sonrió y le pellizcó la nariz con delicadeza a ella, quien abrió los ojos de entusiasmo._

_-¡En serio lo harás!_

_-Si._

_-¿Y no porque yo te lo pida?_

_-No._

_-Y..._

_-Si Candy, pediré permiso y conseguiré un traje -la calmó sujetandola por los hombros._

_-Un buen traje, uno en el que realmente te veas elegante -replicó con emoción._

_-Si, si como tu digas, será uno en donde me vea esplendoroso -mencionó entornando por segunda vez en la tarde los ojos._

_-Hecho -le extendió otra vez la mano y en esta oportunidad él se la estrechó -. ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! -expresó al minuto deshaciendo el agarre -tus padres pueden asistir también, es para cinco personas la invitación. Puedes invitarles y decir que es de mi parte._

_-Les llamaré en la noche -aunque lo seguro fuera que Archie y Steir hubieran recibido también una invitación._

_-Esta bien -se quedó un segundo tranquila, mas al siguiente reaccionó de golpe -. ¡Se me hará tarde! Y Patty esta vez si que me colgará si no llego puntual -se pusó en pié agitada -. Adiós Albert -se despidió apresurada cuando ni bien hubo terminado de colocarse el abrigo y empezar a andar con pasos presurosos._

_-¡Candy, olvidas las paletas! -le gritó Albert agitando la caja en el aire._

_Ella paró en seco y se regresó con rápidez._

_-Ups... Lo olvidaba, debo ser en realidad una torpe -dijo avergonzada al tiempo que se auto golpeaba suavemente la frente -. Gracias, ha sido un lindo regalo -dijo tomando la caja._

_-No hay de que, espero los disfrustes._

_Dos días antes había pasado por una dulceria, y al ver la caja de bombones con variedad de sabores nuevos, según le explicó la dependienta. No puedo evitar comprarla para ella._

_-Nos vemos la otra semana, y no eres una torpe... Sólo un poco olvidadiza -la reprendió dulcemente._

_-Como tu digas -carraspeó al verle la mirada -... No creo que pueda venir la otra semana... Y creo que tampoco la otra -mencionó apretando la caja -. Empezarán los ensayos, ya sabes. Nací en mayo y por tanto seré un "espíritu de la flor" -explicó felíz._

_-Esta bien, gracias por avisarme. Entonces supongo que no veremos hasta ese día -le regaló una sonrisa cálida y luego se metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón de donde sacó un billete -. Sabes que pasa si no lo aceptas -dijo al verle la cara a ella._

_Candy tomó el billete sin decir nada, no tenía tiempo para rechazarlo._

_-¡Recuerda que debes ir bien esplendoroso! -esta vez fue ella quien le gritó al detenerse desde cierta distancia._

_Le brindó una sonrisa fresca en los labios antes de desaparecer por completo del campo de visión del muchacho._

_Albert sacudió cabeza, más que recordatorio le supo a amenaza. Volvió a sentarse en la banca que hacía unos instantes habían compartido. En esa ocasión en vez de pasarla en el cuarto de descanso como acostumbraban ambos optarón mejor por pasarla al aire libre, debajo de un frondoso árbol que les permitió de una tranquila y acogedora sombra._

_Sin embargo, inquieto como estaba no tardó lo suficiente allí puesto que se puso sobre sus pies para caminar hasta donde los rayos del sol asomaban. Sus ojos cerrados y la postura pasiva eran tan sólo la fachada de lo que en realidad sentía por dentro. No sabía si empezar a temer de sus reacciones..._

_Dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás, hacia el cielo, dejando con ello que el resplamdor de los rayos acariciaran de lleno su rostro. Como aún tenía los ojos cerrados se limitó a aspirar con fuerza el aire._

_Era tan raro volver a sentir el rítmico palpitar acelerado del corazón... Era como sentirse momentáneamente con verdadera vida cuando la veía a ella..._

_**~~~~~ O ~~~ OoO ~~~ O ~~~~~**_

_-¡Hey, anteojos negros! Alguien pregunta por ti allá afuera -avisó desde el umbral de la puerta Charlie, un compañero de trabajo -. Dice que quiere hablar contigo, ¿no sé si deseas que lo pase aqui? Ya que no lo había visto antes._

_-Gracias Charlie -dijo Albert levantandose de la silla y dejando a un lado unos sobres que contenian la radiografía de un león que tenía que ir revisar -no te preocupes ya me encargo yo, ¿dónde está?._

_-En la entrada._

_-Bueno, ya voy entonces... ¿dijo como se llamaba?._

_-No, pero es un joven internado del San Pablo -carrapeó al ver la ceja enarcada de él -lo sé porque viene con el uniforme._

_-Ah... -murmuró pensando en quien podría ser -por cierto Charlie, ¿George no ha aparecido?._

_-No, tampoco anteojos negros -contestó -además él entraría directo, al igual que tú hermana._

_Albert dejó salir un silbido de desgana, no supo si era porque George aún no llegaba o era porque varios creían que Candy y él eran hermanos:_

_-Esta bien, gracias de nuevo Charlie._

_El aluido hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se marchó. A los pocos minutos Albert salió al encuentro del jóven misterioso._

_Al estar a unos diez metros de la entrada distinguió la figura delantera del muchacho, por obvio le dió la razón a Charlie cuando le explicó que al igual que Candy también era un estudiante del San Pablo. A medida que iba acercándose pudo fijarse aún mejor en las facciones del jóven, por lo que su mente empezó a asociarlo con rostros en cuanto a quien podría ser._

_Al cabo de estar a unos dos metros de distancia tuvo la certeza de quien era._

_-¡Terry! -exclamó con alegría, llamando así la atención del aluido quien tenía la cabeza gacha._

_-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Albert, disculpa si soy inoportuno -saludó Terry al levantar la vista._

_-Tengo unos minutos antes de regresar a mi trabajo, pero en nada eres inoportuno. Es un bueno verte a ti también... Y recuperado -especuló fijándose en la buena apariencia de él. Extendió la mano al tiempo que le daba un abrazo con familiaridad -. Y, ¿qué tal? Veo que te encuentras bastante mejor desde aquella noche -dijo al separarse provocando con ello un sonrojo de vergüenza en Terry, aquella noche fue el peor escenario para conocerse._

_Ya no se parecía en nada a aquel muchacho indefenso, borracho y mal hérido que ayudó a salvar de aquellos matones que lo golpeaban sin reparo en uno de los rincones más peligrosos de Londres._

_-Era una pelea desigual, y digamos que lo de aquella noche tuve más suerte de la que imaginé -mencionó no sólo recordando a Albert; sino también a Candy, la tarzan pecosa que hubo salido del internado para irle a buscar médicamentos a él... _

_-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo ajeno a los pensamientos de Terry -¿quieres algo de tomar? Una gaseosa, té, agua pura o yo que sé que es lo que se te apetezca. Podemos ir al cuarto de descanso y tomar algo mientras hablamos, eso si vino y cerveza no hay -dijo esto último en tono de broma._

_-No Albert, no molestes. Sólo vine a agradecerte de forma más presentable y sobria lo de aquella noche. En verdad quiero darte las gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no te apareces._

_-No hay de que Terry, como ya dijiste era una pelea desigual, muchos contra ti -comentó memorando la cantidad que eran._

_-Si, tienes razón. Quiza la verdadera suerte fue el que salieramos con vida -reflexionó con una mano en la barbilla._

_Ambos se miraron significativamente en un silencioso y mutuo acuerdo. A continuación, se echaron a reír._

_-Creo que la próxima vez que venga tendrás que enseñarme esas tácticas de pelea -habló Terry cuando se hubo calmado._

_-Será un placer, por que no -Albert se encogió de hombros y acto seguido estiró una mano para despedirse en un estrechón de manos -. Fue agradable verte bien Terry, puedes venir siempre que puedas y quieras que yo con gusto te enseño para asi a la próxima enfrentar a todo un batallón._

_-Seguro que sí. Gracias Albert, no veremos otro día -se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza._

_No hubo necesidad de que preguntara el como era que estaba allí. Lo más seguro fuera que al igual que Candy había escapado, por lo que era todo un rebelde, como Candy y como él. Claro, en su tiempo de andadas como adolescente. __No obstante agradeció la visita, el muchacho desde un principio le hubo caído bien a pesar de haberlo conocido del peor modo. Se dejaba entre ver en él un buen corazón bajo la máscara de alguien arrogante y rebelde._

**_**~~.._**

Al no más despertar a la mañana siguiente, Albert fue consciente primeramente del ligero e irritable dolor de cabeza que tenía, cerró los ojos con fuerza al tanto su cuerpo comenzaba a desperezarse. Luego, como si un de rayo se tratara recordó todo lo sucedido de la noche anterior.

Involuntariamente se sentó en un santiamén, voltió hacia un lado y se percató de que Candy no estaba. No pudo haberse levantado hace mucho porque el lugar de ella aun permanecía tibio. Sacó los pies de la cama, dispuesto a ir a buscarla cuando de pronto escuchó unas arcadas provinientes del cuarto de baño.

Candy.

Actuó instintivamente dirigiéndose con prontitud hacia el tocador. Llamó de manera suave para entrar, mas al no escuchar respuesta entró de golpe:

-Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Entonces la chica que aun no habia advertido de su presencia porque estaba de espaldas, abrió de manera desmesurada los ojos al oírlo y verlo de pié atrás de ella a través del espejo.

-Oh no... Esto no era lo que esperaba -dijo llevandose ambas manos a la cara, conteniendo la frustación por ella misma -. Se supone que despertarias y no me vieras asi.

-¿Qué no te viera como, Candy? -preguntó confundido.

La tomó de los hombros para volverla hacia él y con delicadeza bajarles las manos del rostro. Sin embargo al verla se preocupó aun más.

-¡Estás pálida! -no esperó respuesta y la guió fuera del sanitario directo a la orilla de la cama para que se sentará -. Espera allí -demandó regresando.

Lo siguiente fueron para Candy movientos a cámara lenta. Ya qué al volver, venia con un paño húmedo. Se lo entregó y después fue en busca del pantalón que uso el día anterior de donde sacó unos dulces, algo que no comprendió al instante.

-Toma los dulces, esto ayudará a aliviar el mareo y dismunirirá el mal sabor -oyó que decía al tiempo que se los ofrecía. Ella volvió a aceptar sin decir nada.

Se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos al fijarse en como él iba y venia de un lado a otro sólo por ella... Pues la escena le pareció haberla vivido una segunda vez.

Ese era su Albert...

Y fué cuando sintió unas ganas inmesas de llorar, enternecida por tenerlo de vuelta.

-Candy... -la llamó el traéndola a la realidad luego de que le quitara el paño húmedo para él mismo pasarselo con gentileza en el rostro -¿te encuentras bien? -Candy levantó su mirada y le hizo una venia. Gesto que no lo convenció del todo -. ¿Segura? ¿no habrás comido algo ayer que te hiciera daño? -insistió sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Ella cerró los párpados, embobada ahora por el delicado gesto de él, de su mano pasando el paño en su rostro. Tuvo la ligera sensación de recordar el mismo ademán, de ver y perderse en la mirada amorosa azul cielo de él mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano...

...

_"-Dime si te hago daño -fuerón las palabras que salierón de la boca él una vez posicionado entre sus piernas._

_-Nunca me harías daño Bert... -contestó Candy convencida de ello viendo con adoración su rostro._

_Albert le dedicó una mirada amorosa, en un segundo se vió en varios escenarios de su vida, pasando y viviendo tantos sucesos y hechos... Ya nada importaba, sólo ese momento con ella... El que sellaría el destino de ambos... _

_Llevó una mano hacía el rostro de ella y acariciando con dedos afables le susurró al oído:_

_-Nunca lo haría, no lo olvides Candiusha... -le aseguró para después darle un beso ferviente en la frente..._

_..._

-Candy -volvió a llamarle Albert, sólo que ahora en tono seco.

Detuvo el moviento provocando con ello que ella abriera los ojos de golpe.

El semblante de Albert era de preocupación y ella nada que le respondía por andar pensando en otras cosas. Tonta, se reprendió asi misma.

-Lo siento -se disculpó apenada -... Y no te preocupes, no comí nada que me hiciera daño. Es normal -se explicó con simplicidad encongiéndose de hombros.

¿Cómo podía algo normal hacerte ver tan pálida? Se preguntó desconcertado Albert:

-¿Normal?

-Si, a todas nos pasa. Aunque algunas más fuerte que a otras, lo bueno que a mi sólo por la mañana y con ciertos olores -dijo aliviada de que asi fuera con ella y no como otras le habian contado.

Él seguía sin explicarse del todo. No entendía el, "es normal" "a todas nos pasa" y mucho menos el "a mi sólo en la mañana"

¿Qué mujer vomitaba asi, por así?

-A qué te referias cuando me dijiste que no yo debía haber visto -preguntó dejando de lado sus dudas al recordar las palabras que instantes antes ella le hubo dicho en el tocador.

Candy sonrió y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro divertida por ese actuar de ella:

-Era porque queria que no me vieras asi -agarró un dulce y empezó a quitarle el envoltorio.

-Vomitando.

-Así es, son las náuseas mañaneras y son parte de los síntomas -afianzó metiéndose el dulce a la boca -. No queria que me vieras asi porque temia que fuera un cambio rutinario bastante brusco para ti, que no estas acostumbrado.

Entonces Albert comprendió.

Menudo tarado estaba hecho, le murmuró una voz interna en él como látigo.

Cómo se le pudo olvidar si quiera por un segundo el estado de ella. Era un desventurado, y lo era com todo el derecho por idiota desde un principio. Sintió remordimiendo de él mismo, ¡vaya futuro padre el que esperaba ser! Si ni siquiera lo tenía presente a él, ¿o a ella?... En fin, el punto era que hasta ese momento no tuvo conciencia de ello...

-Esta bien Albert -sintió la cálida mano de Candy tomar la suya -aun para mi es difícil tenerlo presente cada mañana, y es que soy yo quien lo lleva por dentro.

La jóven dulcificó más su sonrisa. Supo lo que cruzaba por la mente de él al no más verlo. Atenta observó como el rostro de Albert se suavizaba poco a poco.

-No volverá a pasar -prometió estrechando más la mano de ella.

-Yo sé que no, por lo que me declaro en auxilio desde ahora por tus cuidados. Pues sería imposible que a la mente calculadora y enigmático William Ardley se le olvide algún detalle sin cuidarlo con ahínco, ¿no, Albert? -bromeó sabiendo lo sobreprotector que él podía llegar a ser.

El aluido abrió la boca y en la misma la cerró. Tenía razón, por lo que se abstuvo de opinar. Apoyó una rodilla en el piso para quedar al nivel de ella. Necesitaba hablar con la joven de otro asunto.

-Quisiera que hablaramos sobre lo de anoche.

A Candy se le tensó el rostro, considerando quizá en lo arrebata que fué al reclamarle.

-Shs... Candy, tranquila -la calmó -. No estuvo mal, tienes razón aunque me fue doloroso debo admitir que soy yo quien no lo estaba intentando a pesar de pedirte que no te sintieras culpable... -se detuvo, escogiendo las palabras correctas para darse a entender mejor -. Mira, es bastante claro que ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia en esto de ser padres, y por lo que pude presenciar hoy, no deseas presionarme en cuanto al mundo que recién estas conociendo. Lo entiendo -lo comprendía al mismo que le dólia por no haber sido más constante y menos ignorante en los últimos meses. Dudoso, pero al final seguro la vió a los ojos y terminó por entrelazar las manos de ambos y apoyarlas en el regazo de ella antes de continuar -. Te propongo que iniciemos de cero, como un matrimonio verdadero que apenas empieza un camino hacía lo desconocido, entre estas incluido el embarazo. No habrán presiones y dejaremos que todo fluya a su debido tiempo... Pueda que existan errores, pueda que aun haya mucho en cuanto dscubrir del otro y muy probablemente hayan ocasiones en las que no sabremos como enfrentarnos ante un problema, una situación, un dolor e incluso un misterio -murmuró esto último sútilmente -... No obstante Candy, confío en que el querer que ambos compartimos por el otro se vaya haciendo más fuerte, y por ende el que nos dé de su fuerza no sólo para superarlas; sino también para decir todo aquello que guardamos... -depositó un beso vehemente en las manos de ella -. Perdona una vez más mi cretina actitud distante y desde hoy te prometo que seré un verdadero compañero tuyo en esto del embarazo, ¿qué me dices Candiusha? ¿serás tú ahora quien pueda perdonarme por causarte dolor?.

-Oh... Albert -se abalanzó sobre éste en un abrazo conmovida por sus sinceras palabras -. Empezaremos de cero, estoy segura que será como volver a conocernos, además nunca existirá nada por cual no pueda perdonarte, ni siquiera por esto -colocó involuntariamente la mano en su mejilla.

-¿Y si no pudieras? -preguntó.

-Entonces tu me ayudarás a hacerlo -dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Con esta oportunidad que iban a darse no imaginaba si quiera en nada que no pudiera perdonarle.

Por su parte, Albert no estaba seguro del como fueran a terminar cuando le contará la verdad, pero mientras tanto le desmostraría cuanto amor tenía y tuvo desde el pasado sólo para ella. Iría al paso de ella, no haría movimiento que ella no quisiera y se dedicaría a enamorarla como se debia, como un caballero de esos antiguos que se dedicaban a ser mejores para sus damas.

Sería el inicio de un nuevo sentimiento, y tanto Candy como Albert estaban ahora si, dispuestos a demostrarlo para crear su propia familia...

"_Toc, toc, toc"_

Los golpes suaves de la puerta interrumpieron el mágico momento. Albert ayudó a incorporarse a Candy y luego fué a ver quien era.

-Siento molestar jóven, pero la señora Martha deseaba saber si usted y su esposa bajarían a desayunar o si esperan la hora que falta para el almuerzo -preguntó la criada.

Él revisó su reloj, y espantado comprobó la hora que marcaba -:Si desayunaremos, en unos minutos bajamos.

Lo cierto era que ellos ni enterados de la hora, al estar reflexionando y hablando ni atención pusierón a sus estómagos vacíos. Se vistieron y arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron y tomados de la mano, bajaron al comedor.

-Vaya, en serio creí que jamás bajarían -habló Martha cuando los vió entrar al comedor -pero pasen, pasen. Tomen asiento.

Sonrió al verle los rostros apenados.

-Buenos días, disculpenos la tardanza -saludaron.

Una vez sentados, comentó la anciana -:No hay por qué apenarse, yo también fuí joven, recién casada y estuve como loca enamorada de mi marido. Sé lo que es no querer dejar la alcoba -insinuó, les guiñó un ojo y acontinuación se echó a reir abiertamente al verle cara a ambos, como si fueran remolachas.

-Abuela... -la retó entre dientes Candy con el rostro todavía ruborizado.

-Ya, ya. Esta bien, lo siento -hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano -. Como dije, no hay por qué avergonzarse. Estan en todo su derecho y sientanse como en casa, después de todo aún son jóvenes llenos de ansia y pasión por...

-Abue... -repitió la joven antes de que dijiera algún otro disparate más.

Martha dejó salir una sonrisita inocente al ver a su nieta -:Oh, esta bueno Candiusha. Sólo recuerden que hay un nuevo ser en camino y que la alimentación de la madre siempre es primordial. No lo olviden -les aconsejó dulcemente.

La pareja asintió con la cabeza, otra vez apenados por ese detalle que del cual Candy tenía más conciencia. Martha sonrió satisfecha, la comida fue servida y entonces se dispusieron a almuerzo-desayunar.

Continuará...

* * *

_._

_..._

_¡Hola!_

_Jaja La verdad es que no estoy segura de si aun estén intersadas en la historia jeje... Realmente estoy muy, pero muy apenada por la larga espera, disculpeme sinceramente y pues mil gracias por aquellas que estaban pendientes a que hubiera actualización, dejaban comentarios y colocaban entre sus favoritos._

_Me estoy volviendo a meter en esto de poco a poco nuevamente, aprovechando que estoy encerrada en mi casa estoy empezando a pasar unos capitulos que ya tenía escritos para mi cuenta, pero me es un tanto dificil ya que me cuesta encontrar el punto de la inspiración para darles el toque final que deseo._

_Gracias por si lo leen o de antemano por si lo comentan, créanme que estaré muy feliz de leer a quienes me dejen un comentario y saber que están bien con esto que esta pasando en el mundo._

_Quizá muchas ya estemos aburridas o estresadas del mismo tema (yo ya lo estoy 😕) Ya que no es una situación fácil para nadie, pero creo que el único modo en el que podemos ayudar es obedeciendo las medidas de prevención y evitar ser uno de esos casos más que afligen grandemente a médicos, enfermeras (o) y encargados de velar por la salud._

_Todos juntos saldremos de esto que esta pasando alrededor del mundo, confiemos en que sea Dios quien resguarde nuestra vida y la de nuestra familia, y asi mismo la esperanza de muchas vidas, encargados de salud y hospitales que dia con dia batallan contra la cura de este virus 💕🌟_

_ Estoy muy feliz de volver y de compartir un capitulo más de esta historia con ustedes!¡!¡!_

_ Les envió un abrazo enorme y espero se cuentren bien, __Valery 😊🌹💙_

_Pd. Haremos de cuenta que por esta ocasión Albert no será un "sabiondo" En esto del tema del embarazo jeje... _


	13. Chapter 12

**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

_..~~**_

_Albert miró dudoso una vez más el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo._

_Se acercó lo suficiente para observar con detenimiento su rostro. A medida que paseaba la mirada al mismo tiempo también palpaba con una mano cada hendidura y rasgo. Retrocedió de nuevo los mismo pasos y se miró con ojo crítico, por milesima vez más de cuerpo entero. Su tez clara y el cabello rubio cenizo contrastaban a la perfección con sus ojos, de un color celeste pálido. Bueno, no "pálidos" Exactamente; sino claros, como una mañana de primavera. Según solía decirle su madre... y Candy._

_Candy..._

_Detuvo la mano inquieto en la mandibula y se concentró de lleno en observar el traje, en como le quedaba. Chasqueó la lengua en actitud reprobatoria. Tenía la impresión que de un tiempo para ahora nada de lo que se hiciera o pusiera hacía justicia al resultado que él deseaba obtener en cuanto a su postura e imágen._

_¿Era posible sentirse uno asi de ese modo consigo mismo?... Medirte pilas y pilas de ropa para no terminar satisfecho con nada, ni si quiera con ese traje en el que prometió verse esplendoroso._

_Entornó los ojos._

_No, claro que no te sientes asi a no ser porque te sientas motivado por alguien._

_Él desde que un adolescente aprendió a reconocerse lo suficiente como para identificar los cambios emocionales que atravesaba su mente. Y es que, desde hacía un mes que se percató de sí mismo arreglarse con sumo cuidado una vez a la semana._

_Para ser más franco, el día que le llegaba a visitar Candy._

_Nervioso, se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a frotarse con pesadez de arriba hacia abajo la cara con ambas manos. Estaba mucho más que claro para él que comenzaba a sentir algo más que simple cariño de amistad por Candy. _

_No iba a negarlo, le empezaba a gustar bastante su compañia. Disfrutaba más de lo que podía admitir su presencia y por Dios que en las semanas que habían pasado, extrañó con zozobra verla y escuchar su alegre risa... Buscar entre sus pensamientos la imágen de ella, iniciaba a ser una constumbre de todos los días en él._

_Pero vamos, en años anteriores había sentido la misma sensación por otras chicas, al verlas y convivir con ellas como no iba a ser posible. No obstante en eso se quedarón, en sensaciones que asi como aparecían se esfumaban de la nada, sin que él mismo tuviera cuenta de cuando pasaba._

_Lo mismo pasaría con esta._

_Lo que él creía "sentir" por Candy, quizá era por la impresión de verla nuevamente. Sólo que más grande, ósea hecha toda una señorita, y por ende más bonita. Porque si lo era, precisó._

_Sin embargo esa idea no alejaba en nada su aturdición ante lo visto. Conocía a Candy desde que la chica tenía seis años. Y siendo él un joven ocho años mayor que ella le inspiraba ternura y un inexplicable impulso de protegerla y estar allí para ella, algo en lo que no dudó. Varias vaces había memorado a una pequeña Candy con coletas y las varias veces que se escapaba de sus clases para ir a verlo, constumbre que ya era incorregible en ella dado el presente. _

_Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, aunque él mostrara su desaprobación ante tal actitud, no la alejaba. En aquel entonces le resultaba curioso y al mismo tiempo encantador que aquella pequeña revoltosa __lo buscara para compartir sus risas y tristrezas, viéndolo y diciéndole siempre con sus grades ojos verdes que era afortunada de tener a su propio príncipe salido de un cuento, como los que leía._

_¡Bha, no lo era! Un príncipe no se siente atraído por quien lo considera su amigo, ¿por qué no era eso ser amigos? Verse, reirse y confiarse secretos que nadie más sabría. No era nuevo para él compartir tiempo con Candy y aun asi, ¿por qué esa emoción de pronto en él?..._

_Fuera, como fuera aquello ya se le pasaría porque no iba a cambiar. Le gustaba y apreciaba su amistad con Candy aun con los años que los separaban. Se entendían bien y no estaba dispuesto a rehuirle y tamporco a que instintos visuales, ya propios de los hombres lo arruinaran. Además lo de los hombres mayores con mujeres más jóvenes era cosa del siglo pasado. Pues ahora, no es que fuera tampoco tan raro, mas ya no tan común. No eran muchas las parejas asi..._

_Se quedó unos minutos meditando en esto último. Espantado sacudió la cabeza, ¡qué demonios pensaba! A como fuera, tendría que calmarse y echar de lado esa sensación. No quería volver a sentir esa incomodación de torpeza cuando tuviera a Candy cerca y mucho menos esos "celos" Cuando le hablara de algún muchacho, era normal en adolescentes y como tal, por ser mayor que ella y su amigo ante todo, su deber era prevenirla de lo mañosos que unos podían llegar a ser._

_Cayó en cuenta de la vibración del teléfono a un lado de su pierna. Lo sacó presuroso de bolsillo y al checar la pantalla vió el registro de una llamada pérdida y un mensaje en espera de su madre:_

_°•.°•._

_"William Albert Ardley, ¿dónde estás? Llevamos aquí casi una hora y nada que te apareces, mejor dicho aparecen. A Candy tampoco la vemos... ¿no estarán por allí ocultandose, verdad? Yo también quiero verla arreglada como un espíritu de la flor, ¡ya aparezcan! O esta vez si me escucharas William... _

_.•°.•°_

_Asi sería de..._

_Primero iba a acabar la fiesta y él pensando en las un y mil razones del porque no permitirse sentimientos hacia Candy como si fuera el final del universo. _

_Tiró del saco que descansaba en la silla. Se perfumó y vió otra vez más... Su reflejo. Ojalá estuviera lo suficientemente esplendoroso para ella, sacudió la cabeza. Allí iban de nuevo esos pensamientos._

_Reprimirse se convertiría en su palabra clave y favorita de todos los días a partir de ahora, se dijo de forma seria._

_Salió del departamento e inició el camino empedrado hacia el Real Colegio San Pablo._

_De repente, se detuvo en seco al repara en un detalle. Si no mal leyó, su madre le preguntó si acaso ellos no andarian juntos ocultándose por alli._

_Por su persona, era obvio que no; pero y entoces, ¿dónde estaba Candy?..._

**_..~~_**

_-¿Dónde estabas? -fue el saludo de Albert cuando al no más entrar al salón se encontró con figura de Candy -. Mi madre me envió un mensaje diciéndome que no te ha visto, cree que estamos juntos por allí -hizo un ademán con la mano._

_La muchacha no respondió nada y tirando rápidamente de la mano de él lo condujo a un espacio menos aglomerado._

_-¡Qué alegria que hayas venido! -manifestó felíz y abrazandolo por la cintura. _

_Se apartó de él y Albert tomó nota del curioso brillo que había en sus ojos, haciéndolos ver más grandes y resplandecientes... __Titubiando un poco, observó como la jóven iba a empezar a hablar cuando de pronto:_

_-¡William, Candice! Asi que allí están -expresó Pauna, la madre de Albert caminando hacia ambos jóvenes en compañía de su esposo._

_Candy regresó la mirada nerviosa y suplicante hacia Albert -: No digas nada, sólo sigueme la corriente -murmuró a lo que el muchacho se quedó perplejo._

_-Pero miren no más que bien lucen, ¡Oh... Candice, estas preciosa con ese vestido! -elogió mientras la abrazaba con efusión -y William... -voltió la mirada a su hijo y frunció los labios._

_Se acercó al muchacho y elevó la mano en un intento vano para hacerle aun lado los mechones que siempre le caían en la frente. Albert al ver el gesto le tomó la muñeca suavemente:_

_-Estoy bien madre, asi me gusta -expresó._

_-Lo sé, pero es que... -continuó ella insistente mientras frocegeaba para lograr su cometido._

_-Ya no soy un niño._

_A Candy, sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una sonrisita ante tal escena._

_-Ya dejalo querida, ya te dijo que asi le gusta -habló el padre de Albert sujetando a su esposa por los hombros._

_-Como no va gustarle, si lo heredó de ti -expusó encarandolo y señalando la frente de él._

_-Herencia que lo hace más apuesto, ¿acaso no fue eso lo que te conquistó? Estoy seguro que ha de tener una larga fila de admiradoras esperandole _

_-Mi hijo no fue educado para ser un don juan._

_-No dije que lo fuera._

_La pareja de esposos sotuvo un breve debate sobre su hijo, lo don juan y el mechón de su frente. Mientras que Candy y Albert sólos los observaban, una con sonrisas disimuladas a cada segundo y el otro, con una mano en la frente en actitud reprobatoria y vergonzosa. _

_Al final concluyeron en que su hijo por tener una buena apariencia, no significara que fuera un don juan. En que el mechón de su frente le gustaba y había que respetarlo. Y que por último, a Paunna le había gustado mucho ese mismo mechó cuando se conocierón, pero que no fue eso lo que la conquistó._

_-Supongo que este es mi castigo por ser hijo único -comentó Albert en tono de resignación viendo hacia el techo, donde más arriba esperaba haber sido escuchado por el cielo._

_Fijaron su vista en él y dos pares de ojos pestañaron pasmados al escucharlo._

_-Candice, gusto verla de nuevo -William estiró su mano para esctrechar la de la joven -. Luego de este pequeño incidente, déjeme decirle que está usted muy bonita con ese vestido._

_-¡A qué lo esta! Estoy segura que ha de ser la más bella -siguió elogiandola muy feliz Paunna -. Aunque bueno... Tal vez lo llegaría a ser de no tener esas manchas de barro al borde del vestido; pero Candice, ¿dónde se habían metido? -preguntó viendola primero a ella y después a su hijo._

_No eran muchas manchas, sólo unas cuantas salpicaduras, pero lo bastantes visibles para el ojo de la señora._

_-Eh... Bueno es que es algo inexplicable -balbuceó la joven llevandose la mano a la nuca._

_Tan absorta hubo quedado al ver la interacción familiar de Albert y sus padres, que al oír la pregunta de Paunna se le olvidó de rondon lo que tenía planeado decir._

_-Candy estuvo mostrandome las instalaciones, debo admitir que han cambiado varios aspectos desde que yo estudié aquí -miró a la joven de soyolaso -: Sin fijarnos pasamos cerca de un charco de barro en uno de los jardines nuevos y fue asi como se manchó el borde del vestido -finalizó la enigmática gran mentira por ella._

_-Pero, ¿por qué no contestabas?._

_-Tenía el celular apagado, lo siento._

_Paunna los miró escéptica, le daba la impresión que algo escondian, su sexto sentido de mujer se lo gritaba... En fin, les sonrió con simpatía a los dos al llegarle una idea a la cabeza._

_-Que les parece una foto juntos -propuso._

_Se veían tan elegantes asi vestidos que sería una lástima no enmarcarlos en una fotografía. Sin embargo, ni bien hubo asomado las manos a cartera para sacar la cámara cuando escuchó un perfecto "¡No!" Al unísono._

_Los miró con recelo -: ¿Por qué no? Si lucen bien..._

_-Sabes que no me gustan las fotos madre._

_-Yo tampoco soy amante a las fotografías sra. Ardley, perdone -secundó Candy._

_-Pero... __si sólo será una._

_Paunna no estaba dispuesta a consentir algo tan absurdo, abrió la boca para seguir replicando, pero su esposo la interrumpió... Otra vez._

_-Quizá más tarde puedas tomarla cariño, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta, quien sabe cuando podremos asistir de nuevo._

_-Razón por la que hay que tomarles una foto, quien sabe cuando los volveremos a ver vestidos asi -señaló a la pareja de rubios._

_-Deja a los chicos, seguro han de querer ir a bailar. Nosotros iremos a pasear por los jardines, tal vez encontremos el charco que salpicó a Candy -los miró de reojo y se les tensó el rostro a ambos -. Nos reuniremos en una hora para comer algun aperitivo._

_-Si..., __si claro... -contestaron apenas._

_-Bien -se volvió hacia su esposa -. Asi que, me acompaña a caminar querida mía -le ofreció galante el brazo._

_Y olvidandose de la fotografía:_

_-Por supuesto querido mío -aceptó encantada el brazo, amaba ese comportamiento en él -. Chicos, no se les olvide, en una hora. Tenemos mucho sobre que hablar, en especial de ti Candy, Bert me ha dicho mucho sobre ti en estas semanas que ansío yo misma escucharlas de tu boca._

_Ambos adultos les sonrieron y luego se desaparecieron entre la muchedumbre._

_-Crees que tu papá se haya tragado ese invento tuyo -la pregunta saltó de la boca de Candy en cuanto pudo._

_-Pueda ser, de cualquier modo no me someterá a un interrogatorio por eso._

_-Lo que nos tranquiliza entonces._

_-Asi es. _

_Miró la dirección por donde se habían ido los padres de Albert. Agradó los ojos al tomar cuenta de un detalle._

_-Dime que sólo has hablado cosas lindas de mi a tu madre._

_-Claro que sólo han sido cosas lindas sobre ti Candy -se inclinó sobre el oído de ella para susurrarle -: No sería capaz de contarle sobre tus furtivas escapadas para ir a verme, para eso estamos los amigos -le guiñó un ojo._

_-Perdona, no desconfío en que seas un soplon. Me daría mucha vergüenza si tú madre se enterara de algo asi, pensará que estoy detrás de ti. _

_Albert quiso mencionar que en todo caso era él quien las tenía de perder ante su madre por permitirlo. Era él quien debía sentirse avergonzado, en el zoológico daban por sentado que eran hermanos. No lo negaba, pero tampoco lo admitía para que la gente no se metiera. _

_Sin embargo, si algo así llegaba a los oídos de su madre, ¡qué Dios lo encontrara confesado! Pensó cuadrandose de hombros. Vió a las parejas que estaban en la pista de baile y regresó su mirada a Candy, quien los observaba absorta._

_-Muy bien, ahora que ya te encuentras mejor. Me haría el honor de un baile mi bella dama... -dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia, provocando con ello en Candy una sonrisa -. Y claro, aprovechando que no esta mi madre para sacarnos la foto._

_-En todo caso, encantada de aceptar mi príncipe._

_Albert hizo una mueca de desagrado. Tenía que ser precisamente ese día en el que lo nombrara asi._

_-Sabes que nunca me ha gustado que me llames asi, Candy._

_-Lo sé muy bien._

_-Y entonces._

_-Hoy si te ves como un verdadero y esplendoroso príncipe con ese traje -lo miró angelicalmente._

_-No tienes cura, Candice White -murmuró._

_-¡Oye! _

_Albert hizo una sonrisa de lado, tomó una mano de la joven y caminó entre las parejas que bailaban hasta situarse cerca del centro, donde se encontraba más vacío._

_Al volverse para sujetar a Candy como se debía, sintió unas ansías terribles. De repente el hecho de bailar con ella le produjo la sensación de torpeza, emoción y nerviosismo. Con el corazón bombeandole a mil como si fuera su primer baile con una mujer. Posó una mano en la cintura de ella y con delicadeza envolvió la mano izquierda de ella mientras Candy se amoldaba a la misma postura._

_Por último la acercó más hacia sí._

_Al constatar la mínima próximidad que había entre ellos, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para calmar los suaves aleteos que ya no sólo sentía en su corazón, sino también en el estómago._

_"Esto no era lo que nos propusimos. Recuerdas, reprimirse es nuestra palabra clave y favorita"_

_Musitó la voz interna de su ser, ante sus traicioneras reacciones emocionales y físicas._

_-Albert, te sientes bien... -oyó la suave y preocupada voz de Candy._

_Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar donde estaban. Ella tenía los ojos fijos y expectantes en él. Se miraron unos instantes hasta que él adoptó un gesto más risueño y despreocupado, para despistarla:_

_-Claro, ¡lista!_

_Candy no pudo responder porque Albert, con suma destreza afianzó más el agarre en su cuerpo antes de dar el primer movimiento. De un segundo a otro ya se encontraban girando y desplazando los pies al ritmo suave de la melodía instrumental que llenaba todo el espacio del salón._

_"Típico del arcaico San Pablo"_

_-Vaya, nunca imaginé que bailaras tan bien esta música -lo elogió ella admirada._

_-Yo siempre me muevo bien._

_-Presumido -le nombró empujandole apenas el hombro -. Es obvio que son para tú madre los aplausos al haberte instruido bien._

_-Pues al ser su única opción tuvo que hacerlo para cuando papá estaba ocupado en las fiestas._

_-Seguro deben ser recuerdos muy atesorados._

_-Un poco -arrugó la náriz -era muy estresante para mí recibir tanta instrucción al mismo tiempo, "abre bien la piernas" "sujeta con firmeza la mano y la cintura" "¡eres tu quien lleva baile, William!" -recitó los regaños que solía decirles su progenitora -. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo contigo al ser por ella que puedo bailar... Y no soy un presumido -recalcó antes de hacerla girar._

_Al estar otra vez de frente le sonrió y Candy le devolvió la sinrisa tímida por el modo tan condescendiente con el que la estaba tratando._

_-¿Tus padres están aquí? -preguntó al no verlos._

_-No._

_-¿Ah, no?..._

_-No -reafirmó con una sonrisa, no obstante al ver la cara de él bufó y se dispuso a explicar -: Tenían una junta en el trabajo. Bueno en realidad solo era papá, al parecer mamá argumentó que no tenía tiempo para estas cosas y mucho menos para verle la cara a tanta gente._

_Albert frunció el ceño y sintió el calor subirle al rostro._

_-Pero si eres su hija, comprendo a tu papá; pero y tu madre... Cómo puede no venir a pasarla contigo en estas pocas ocasiones... -una madre no se comportaba asi por nada ni por nadie._

_-No todas son como la tuya Albert -estiró los labios -no te envidio, porque gracias a ella eres la persona increíble y amable que eres, la persona de la cual tengo dicha de que sea mi amigo -añadió viéndolo con cariño._

_-Tu también eres increíble y amable._

_-Gracias -le sonrió de lado._

_-No es un cumplido._

_-Lo sé, pero lo soy a base de ti, por la afortunada suerte que tuve de haberte conocido es que sé de muchas cosas, entre ellas amistad y querer._

_-Hey, hey...No Candy, no -le elevó la mirada -. Si bien te haces una mejor persona al conocer y tomar lo bueno de otras. La verdad es que eres tu, y solamente tu quien escoge serlo. Tus padres quizá no sean los mejores, pero estoy seguro que te aman y que no es por mal que te tratan asi... Pero sobre todo, estoy convencido de que tu eres quien eres, porque asi quieres serlo._

_-Ves a lo que refiero, por ese tipo de palabras tuyas es que soy como soy... -miró a otra dirección para que no notara las tenues lágrimas que sus palabras le habían causado -. Siempre sabes que decirme... -murmuró._

_Ese era Albert para ella, quien siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para ella cuando sentía derrumbarse. Su príncipe rescatandola de la torre... Porque aunque fingiera felicidad y alivio, lo cierto era que le hubo dólido saber que su mamá no quisó asistir ese día._

_"Y siempre las tendré para ti Candy" _

_Pensó para sí Albert. Miró hacia el lado contrario de Candy, distrayéndose en ver la cantidad y variedad de parejas; unos se daban por hecho que eran una pareja y otros por sus miradas cómplices, que eran amigos y otros por la postura, familiares._

_¿En qué grupo encajarían con Candy? Llegó a su mente. Bufó sin emoción, era obvio que en la de amigos._

_-¿Por qué Bert?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tu madre te llamó asi hace un rato, ¿por qué, Bert? -remarcó._

_-Es un diminutivo de cariño, "pequeño Bert" Solía decirme cuando era niño._

_-Oh... Pero ya no eres pequeño -subrayó asombrada de ese dato._

_Sonrió -: Por eso es sólo Bert ahora. Te imaginas lo vergonzoso que me resultaría si me llamara pequeño Bert con lo grande que estoy -comentó -. Puedes llamarme asi, si lo deseas._

_Aparte de su madre nadie más le llamaba por ese diminutivo, que Candy le llamara asi seria muy especial para él, y más por la confianza que compartian._

_-Claro, Bert -lo miró enternecida -es un lindo y tierno nombre eso de Bert -reflexionó. Arrugó la nariz, haciendo que las pecas se le movieran y al pasar un instante se le vino algo ocurrente a la cabeza -... Aunque Bert y Bear se parecen, ¿no lo crees asi, Albert?_

_-Ja, ja Muy graciosa Candy, pero no soy un oso._

_Ella contuvo un risita._

_Albert dió un paso al frente y la hizo girar, dió otro hacia atrás y volvió a hacerla girar. Al estar otra vez de frente, Candy siguió sonriendo y mientras lo hacia vislumbró la sombra de alguien a su espalda... Buscó la sombra, moviendo ansiosa la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta encontrarlo apoyado en una de las columnas del salón, en una postura elegante y sonriéndole engreído, mas con un deje de cálidez en sus ojos._

_Terry._

_Un súbito sonrojo sintió subirle hasta la raíz del cabello, no sólo por la mirada embelasada que tenía en ella; sino también al recordar lo que hacia unas horas había pasado con él... ¿Quién lo diría, no? Ella y Terry..._

_-Candy, ¿acaso estás sonrojada? _

_Y he allí que Candy se sonrojó aun más de lo que se podía al ser descubierta. No supo que hacer más sonreír abochornada._

_-Perdón -se disculpó el joven._

_-No, no. Esta bien Albert, no es nada -dijo en el mismo estado._

_Regresó la mirada otra vez hacia donde estaba Terry, únicamente para ver como éste se marchaba del salón. Albert siguió la mirada de ella y sólo alcanzó a verle la espalda al joven. Se fijó en el cabello castaño sujetado por un lazo y tuvo la sensación de haber visto ese mismo porque en alguien más, ¿en quién? Se preguntó intrigado regresando la vista a Candy, quien volvía a tener la misma expresión de cuando recién llegó._

_Ruborizada y con los ojos llenos de un brillo de emoción. Vió otra vez por donde hubo salido aquel muchacho y no necesitó de una gran ciencia para intuir que algo pasaba entre ellos. Un leve piquetazo le aguijoneó el corazón, sin embargo lo ignoró y tragó saliva con fuerza evitando hacer caso a la melancolía de sus "no" injustificables sentimientos._

_A continuación, tomó su actitud carismática de siempre para con ella:_

_-Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme, ¿eh Candy? -la instó. __La hizo girar y la chica tenía aspecto auscente._

_Candy se encontraba sumida en sus ideas, escuchó la pregunta de Albert; pero no tenía el suficiente valor o quizá confianza para contarle._

_Y es que._

_Cómo decirle a tú mejor amigo, a un hombre mayor que tu; que justamente esa misma tarde..., precisamente unas horas atrás... Habías recibido tu primer beso con el muchacho que acaba de marcharse. _

_Si, con aquel joven al que ella siempre tachaba de granuja engreído, con Terry... Para ser sincera lo disfrutó, aun cuando fuera desprevenido y arrebatado. _

_Le gustó._

_Porque con ese beso se reafirmó para sus adentros que estaba empezando a enamorarse de Terry Granchester..._

_-Candice._

_-Sabes que odio ese nombre -protestó saliendo de sus cavilaciones._

_-Lo sé, pero te estas sonrojando de nuevo... Segura que no hay nada de lo que quieras hablarme._

_-... Bueno, pues yo... -vaciló -. Sabes que, no es nada._

_-¿Segura?... Ese muchacho no tendrá nada que ver con las gotas de barro en el vestido, ¿o si?_

_-¡Albert! -exclamó subiéndole el color y el calor hasta el rostro._

_El joven rió alegre, seguía sintiendo cierto dolor, pero no le prestó atención._

_-Esta bien Candy, si no quieres decirmelo esta bien, lo comprendo. Ya será en otra ocasión -después de esas palabras le sonrió divertido para después hacerla girar._

_Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa, se sintió mal consigo misma, pero estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada y felíz como para contarle, ya se lo diría en otro momento, cuando la confianza se lo permitiera._

_La música paró y ambos decidieron también parar de bailar, se sentían sedientos y cansados luego de estar girando durante tres piezas músicales consecutivas._

_Una vez saciados de agua fueron a buscar una mesa donde sentarse, para sorpresa de ellos los padres de Albert ya se encontraban sentados en una. Paunna no tardó ni dos segundos en insistirles por una foto en cuanto los vió, tampoco tardó mucho en recibir la respuesta._

_No._

_-¿Tus padres vendrán Candy? -preguntó el padre de Albert al cabo de un rato, llevandose la copa de vino a los labios._

_-Papá tenía una reunión de trabajo y mamá no quiso venir por estar con él -respondió Candy mirándolo._

_-Ah... -f__ue la murmuración de William entrecerrando los ojos._

_Sintió indignación y tristeza por aquello, aunque en parte era bueno que ella no hubiera asistido._

_Marie Smith de White._

_ De haber sido asi, tal vez hubiera removido en él ciertos recuerdos añejos... Sentimientos que pertenecieron a otro tiempo..._

_El resto de la tarde continuó alegre. Los esposos Cronwell junto a Steir y Archie se les unieron al igual que Annie y Patty que e__ntre risas les gastaron una que otra broma a los mayores, entre ellos incluido Albert, quien no paraba de bromearles también a los más adolescentes hasta hacerlos ruborizar. Candy buscó en varias ocasiones a Terry con la mirada, pero no volvió a verlo._

_-Por favor William y Candy, déjenme tomarles una foto -pidió en algún momento Paunna, a lo que los jóvenes se negaron rotundamente de nuevo._

_Comieron, bailaron y siguieron hablando y riendo sobre diferentes temas. La madre de Albert tampoco en ningún segundo desaprovechó la oportunidad de insistirles por una foto, pero ambos rubios seguían sin dar cavidad. Algo que de algun modo irónico hacia reír a todos los demás presentes._

_-Esta será la última vez que se los pida, o me dan una foto o prometo William que..._

_-Esta bien -aceptaron al mismo tiempo la pareja de rubios dejando a Paunna con la boca abierta y las palabras atragantadas._

_Se las tragó y de pronto su semblante de ceño fruncido fue reemplazado por uno de emoción. Pegó un grito y arancandolos de la mesa a ambos con arrebato se los llevó al lugar perfecto para tomarsela antes de que cambiaran de opinión. Las risas de todos era lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar al ver como los llevaba._

_-¡No se muevan chicos! -advirtió sacando rápidamente la cámara -¡William por qué te colocas allí, es allá! -le señaló, introdujo el rollo -. ¡Asi no chicos, pasense el brazo por la cintura y sonrian, por Dios! _

_Cabe decir que después de varias reprimiendas que los hicieron arrepentirse Paunna obtuvo satisfecha su foto. _

_A dos jóvenes félices, un hombre joven con su rostro sereno, pero que en su mirar se reflejaba la cálidez y alegría de ese momento. Y a una joven, sonriendo ampliamente como si en ello se le fuera a ir el mundo._

_Eran Candy y Albert, uno al lado del otro abrazados... Ajenos del futuro que les deparaba._

_Lejos de allí, escondido entre la muchedumbre, Neal Leegan observaba con rabia el momento. Apretó los dientes y arrugó por dentro la bolsa de su elegante pantalón. Se sentia ardido porque Candy instantes antes de que llegara su primo, el muy querido William Ardley le hubiera machucado el pié en la pista de baile. _

_A él, que sólo deseaba unos minutos con ella._

_Como sea, no lo olvidaría, asi como tampoco ese instante..._

_..~~**_

_Continuará..._

* * *

_._

_..._

_¡Holaaa! _

_Antes que nada, ¡woaaaw! Nunca me imaginé llegar a ser recibida de nuevo asi de este modo. Me tienen impactada y muy felíz la verdad 😄. _

_¡Gracias sinceramente por sus comentarios!_

_Rosario Escobar, Guira14, LovlyArdley, amiga Mj, elbroche, Bunny, Abril, Mercedes, chidamami, Yagui y osiriscruz758_

_Una alegria tremenda leerlas de nuevo chicas! Ver nicks conocidos siempre es muy entusiasta, ya las extrañaba jeje... Mil gracias por leerme aun y alegria saber que estan bien._

_También a:_

_Lety Ros (Hola! Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar, significa mucho para mi y me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y que le haces frente a esta situación, asi debe ser)_

_Denisse Trevio (Hola! Bueno pues aqui esta el otro capitulo. También a ti muchas gracias por leer esta y mis otros intentos de historia jaja... Yo soy de la capital de Guatemala y al igual que en tu pais aqui pasa lo mismo. Las tiendas y farmacias abarrotadas desde el primer día que ingresó el virus. Las medidas de prevención están bastantes fuertes aqui, con casi un mes no pasamos de cien contagios aún; pero confiamos en el trabajo del gobierno y primeramente en Dios que todo saldrá bien. Gracias por tus deseos, tu también cuidate )_

_Dina, settale, __Eydie Chong, __Sara y Nancy _

_Sinceramente me sorprendí de ver sus nicks por aqui, las habia notado, pero en otras historias jeje Aun, asi gracias por leer, les estoy muy agradecida y tienes razon Dina, sólo __Dios ayudará en esta crisis mundial._

_Y finalmente a todas las Guets que comentaron, nunca habia tenido tantos comentarios de Guets, pero al igual que con todas las anteriores me alegró leerlas!_

_Disculpen que no devuelva sus comentarios más personalizado, pero ya pasan de las 01:30 pm aqui en mi pais y ya tengo sueño jijiji, pero todavía sigo terminando de dar retoques al capitulo porque quiero publicarlo esta misma madrugada jaja... _

_ Espero les guste, en lo personal este será uno de mis capitulos favoritos a lo largo de esta historia por varios puntos, porque a partir de estos se desarrollarán otros jeje..._

_ Hubo una Guets que me comentó que a la historia le faltaba precisión y quizá otras lo piensen igual... Como escritora estoy consciente de ese detalle, yo que soy quien la escribe me doy cuenta, pero nada puedo hacer si les soy franca. Quiero desarrollar esta historia lo mejor que pueda, dar toda mi habilidad e imaginación en ella y si me apresuro en los hechos estoy segurisima que muchas me reprocharan por la falta credibilidad que existe en los protagonistas más adelante. No se cuantos capitulos me tome para terminar la historia, pero en verdad mi deseo es entregarles una historia más completa y que por demás les guste al final. Asi que, tengame paciencia por favor a mi y mis rubios._

_Les mando un abrazo, es__ un alivio saber que muchas estan bien y que a pesar de esto el animo sigue en pié. Espero seguirlas leyendo a ustedes junto a las chicas que no vi por aqui, pero que de deseo que se encuentre bien y aparezcan._

_Cuidense mucho, Valery 😊💜_


End file.
